We're in the Naruto world? Sure, Why Not?
by darknessgrows
Summary: This of what would happen if me and my friends Mary Hanna Josie and Austin end up in the Naruto world. What happens when they split up and how are Cat Demons involved? Warning Fangirliness, fun, betrayal, some Character bashing and Slight OCCness.
1. I Deceived The US Cruise Corporation!

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the Naruto Characters or their story/plot line.**

**Claimer: I DO however own, Emily, Mary, Hanna, Josie, Austin and Mr. Brown.. and any other people I care to grace with my mentioning of their names.**

**Summary: In the story of my creating I (Emily) my brother (Austin) Three of my friends (Mary, Hanna, Josie) and our Perverted Principle (Mr. Brown) Drown, Die, And wake up in the Naruto world. What happens to us? Why do we look almost unrecognizable? Why is Josie's hair Purple? And Why in the HELL do I have a Talking cat in my head?**

**Mary: Why DO you have purple hair Josie?**

**Josie: Because I'm put my hair in grape juice when you weren't looking! How would I know? What I'm more conserved with is why Em said she "Owns" us. I am my own person Em-o-ly**

**Mr. Brown: You don't own me little girl! In fact! Why am I even Here?**

**Austin: Haha Emily owns you! XD That means you have to listen to her!**

**Emily: -.-**

**Mary: No guys she didn't mean it like that, She has to say that or else people might think these aren't her characters.**

**All: Oooooh! Okay!**

**Mr. Brown: I Still don't understand why I'm here!**

**Emily: BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW SHUT UP YOU PEDO BEAR AND ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!**

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"But ma!"

"Don't 'But Ma' me! I said no and that final! End of Discussion! You are not, and I repeat. Not Going on that ship!" My mom and my brother have been arguing for the past hour over whether or not he should be ale to go.

Go where? Well I guess the easiest way to explain would be to say that the Wewoka Middle School is the closest thing to a literal Shit-Hole on this side of the Western Hemisphere, and the State of Oklahoma has decided to give charity and put the ENTIRE Middle School-Teachers included-on a Cruise Ship for a month-All expenses paid- While they work on fixing the school from the ground up.

I personally think it's a waste of money to put them on a ship when they should be in school for that period of time in say, the High School? Oh yes! That would work beautifully! But no. They have to do this so it will go on the news and they'll get more money because they are So Generous! What the fuck Ever. I'm tired of it. Maybe it would be different if I could go too. Kami knows I need a break. That's probably the only reason Pat is letting Mary and the Twins go. Because they will be able to look after one another-THAT'S IT! If I could go the so could Cameron! **(A/N Cameron is one of Austin's Middle names. Austin Cameron Blade Lankford. Don't ask I didn't agree with his name. I'm the only one who calls him Cameron anyway.)**

I looked up form my thoughts to see them still arguing. I shook my head and smirked at my brother's stubbornness. "Madre." I spoke up. She forgot what she was about to say and looked at me in shock like she had forgot I was there. I took this moment of silence as a motion for my to continue to speak. "I was just thinking that I am sure Cameron would be fine on the Ship with me there with him. I'll keep an eye on him at all times and I'll bet even Pat would feel better knowing I was there to make sure the girls didn't cause too much trouble as well." I smiled knowingly. She seemed to calm down for a minute while she thought it over. Austin looked at me in confusion, I just shook my head slightly so that mum wouldn't see and winked. He smiled and nodded his head knowing I had just bought his ticket outta here.

Mom caught my attention again when she spoke. "I thought Mr. Brown said that this was for the middle school ONLY, Emily, Your not even in school anymore and the last grade you went to was in 9th. Even that wasn't in his school. I wouldn't think you would be allowed so I doubt either of you will be goi- I cut her off before as she was getting too confident with her decision and even if it was written in stone if momma got too sure of herself she wouldn't budge. Austin had gotten an increasingly worried look as Madre had been going on. So I intervened.

"But Madre, I have already spoken with Mr. Brown and he not only agreed it would be best for Cameron but he also already plaid for my ticket and passport along with the others on the condition that I help watch the younger ones as well. Kinda like a Chaperone." I smiled at my speechless mother innocently.

She still looked against it. "Well, I don't know."

"Madre, there will be plenty of Adults there, security, teachers, and Cassie will be their also if you don't trust me to watch out for my Otouto." I said the last part with tears in my eyes and acted like I was upset so I hid my behind my hands while looking down towards my lap.

I heard her chair move and then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Oh punky! You know I didn't mean it like that. I trust you completely and you know that, and I know you would look after your brother better then your sister. We both know she'll just run off the moment she sets foot on unrestricted land. I'm just afraid of having you three so far away. And for a whole month? Punky baby are you Trying to kill me? Do you know how much I'll worry?" She pulled my into a hug then and I pretended to sniffle and wipe my eyes.

"I know Madre, I just feel like you don't trust me to make the right choices sometimes. I just want you be able to let me do something and know-not guess or hope but- Know that I will take care of the situation." I looked at her then with slightly watery eyes. "Because I can momma. You know that don't you?" Once I saw the look in her eyes I knew I won. Me, my little brother and sister were going on a cruise. I mentally smiled to myself.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Hanna asked me. Hanna was one of the twins Josie was the other. Though they are nothing alike they have their moments to where you kinda just know. Hanna is older by a few minutes and Jo was supposed to be a boy. XD Sadly none of the Seven Zeier children are boys and they rang in age between almost eighteen to barely one. Hanna is about Five-Two in height and fairly skinny just like Jo, they both wear Glasses and are Thirteen. The biggest difference between them physically is their hair. While Jo has Straight dark brown hair, Hanna has dirty blond hair that is a weird mix of curly and wavy. A smaller difference is their eyes, Jo has dark Chocolate eyes while Hanna has golden hazel with bits of Blue.

"It should as long as I don't talk and keep my hood up with my head down" I was standing in Mary's room with all my stuff packed including my Clothes, Books, Bathroom supplies, Art supplies, Cell phone and my ever present iPod Touch that I got last Christmas. Mary was the second oldest of all the Zeier girls at Fourteen with the twins following then Maggie-Nine, Lily-Three, Evie-One and Emily the oldest-Seventeen. Mary is about Five-Three, She is very intelligent and independent. She has Light brown eyes and blonde hair with red tips. **(A/N That she dyed with Kool-Aide? I STILL don't know how that process works.)** She has braces, Glasses and is quite unique. **(A/N She walks around saying she has Blueberry tits! Mary: No I don't! I say they Taste like blueberries! Me: And how would you know? Mary…Me: That's what I thought)** Me and Mary are the ones that like to trade story Ideas for and . She also has the body type that reminds my of a pixie. Short, Tiny adorable with big boobs. XD.

"Mary!" The Zeier's Emily yelled from down stairs. "Kolby's here!" Kolby was a Crucial part of Plan: -Knowing **(A/N Don't ask I didn't come up with the name.)** He was bringing my an Exact copy of his clothes that he will be wearing. I don't even wanna know how, So I'm not asking. It is Kolby after all. So when he came up the stairs with an exact replica of his oh so famous "Hobo Hoodie" a pair of Extra baggy pants and a pair of shoes like his, I didn't ask questions I just took them from him and went to the bathroom across the hall to change. I put on the pants and forced them to stay up with a belt-Thank Kami he brought one, because I have never owned one my jeans always fit- I put on the Hoodie over my Panic! At the Disco Concert T-Shirt Emily bought me this past summer for my Sixteenth birthday. I then put my Mid-Back length redish brown hair into a tight bun on the back of my head. I then took off my glasses and put the hood up, as I looked in the mirror I realized I would have to slouch because I was too talk at Five-eight-and-a-half to pass as Kolby's Five-Six. So-after I put on the ridiculously big shoes-I slouched, looked towards the floor and walked back across the hall.

"Oh yeah, It'll work alright" Mary said, I could here the smile in her voice. I looked back up at her now fuzzy form and with a smirk I said.

"I told you so"

We spent the last few hours before we were to leave discussing the Plan. My luggage was equally spread out between the Five of them, Kolby had a small bag of my Clothes, Hanna and Jo had the rest of them, Cameron had my Bathroom Supplies-Only cause I love him Soooo much- and Mary had my Art supplies and Electronics-Because I trusted her with them the most. A rather large Suitcase was mostly empty because that's where I was going to be until we safely passed the check in and before the luggage check. It was then that the Tricky work began.

As I sat inside the suitcase and was being wheeled around I could here the people around me getting excited, They were talking about how big the ship was. I was jealous that they got to see it but realized that it was probably best if I didn't play Peek-A-Boo with the Ship. I almost laughed at the thought of what the younger students would think if they saw eye peeking out of Kolby's luggage. Haha well it IS Kolby after all. TeeHee! After a little bit I heard the Twins talking about the check in. It was almost time to start the real work. A few minutes later after there was a lot of arguing that I didn't understand, I heard Kolby say he had to take a shit. Yup! He was THAT blunt. What? It kept the people away! Anyway he wheeled his stuff to the restroom and locked the door. He unzipped me and I climbed out fixing my appearance. "Ready?" He asked. I just nodded my head kinda scared to speak incase anyone was around. "Alright. Here's that extra arm band thingy." I just looked at him funny. "What? I went thru the line once, then went back with it torn and yelled, complained and annoyed the crap out of the woman until she gave me a new one." He grinned at his own annoyance. So THAT'S what the commotion was about earlier.

"Okay now when you get out there I you'll have five minutes to get past luggage check, then five more to get into your room and give me the signal. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

I grabbed the, now, much lighter suitcase and walked around the corner to where Mary, the Twins and Austin were waiting. I went to them and poked Mary's back to let her know it was me. She jumped slightly but turned and-To where no one else could see- put my stuff into the mostly empty suitcase so that it wouldn't look strange. We were going to be here a month after all. After it was zipped up again I grabbed Austin and we all walked towards the luggage check. After about three minutes I was getting antsy. Was I going to get passed them? What if I get caught? Madre will kill me if she figures out I lied to her. But it was wasted stress, I made it through so easily I'd swear I was butter up. XD After I got my luggage unzipped moved and zipped back up they let me pass. I then quickly hurried around the corner and sent a text to Kolby saying _"The Unicorn has made it passed the Gingerbread Men."_ **(A/N Yes I DID come up with that one)**

I Grabbed Austin and we all went to Mr. Brown and got mine and Austin's Room Key. Kolby and Austin are sharing a room. When we got into the Elevator Jo started snickering. "We totally just kidnapped you in a suitcase!"

"LOL! WE DID!" Hanna screamed as was all laughed/giggled.

"The American Cruise Corporation were just outsmarted by six teenagers!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. When the door dinged we all straightened up and calmed down so fast I almost fell back into another laughing fit. I snorted instead and walked out towards Room 2206 A/B Kolby got bed A. As soon as we got to my room I nodded to Mary and went in. When the door was closed completely and locked I sent a text to Kolby saying _"The Unicorn has made it to the Gingerbread House. 2206 A/B"_ After my phone said 'Message Sent' I Plopped down on 'My' bed and sighed. "I did it" I breathed. Then giggled as Austin jumped onto the bed with me.

"Thanks Onee Chan." I looked over to him and smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you. If it wasn't for you I we would both be back at home probably reading Yaoi or something." I smiled and hugged my Otouto.

"Anytime Cameron. Plus if we were still there I would be dead by now. I wouldn't have any of us miss an experience like this Ever!" He smiled back. "So where did my Imouto go? I didn't see her when I met up with ya'll."

"She left with her friends as soon as we made it through Check In." He said sadly, "I guess it's to be expected Onee Chan. Ane never stays around for long. Especially in public." I nodded in agreement. "Do you think she's ashamed of us?"

I was about answer when my phone vibrated I opened it up and it said: "Honey, I'm Home!" I laughed at Kolby's childishness. "Cameron go open the door, Your roommates here. As he did I sent a text to Mary. _"The Unicorn is walking down the Rainbow to her Skittles. Where are my Skittles?"_ I sent it giggling. I stood as My partner in crime came in and glomped me like a rabbid fan girl. "Hiya twin!" I laughed and hugged him. "What took ya?"

"Do you know how many floors there are? No? A LOT! And a certain someone didn't tell me what floor our Gingerbread house was on!"

"Oopsies!"

"Oppsies Indeed! I got losteded!" I laughed at his grammar and then I realized how much I had been laughing. I must be giddy with all the excitement. I am after all A runaway who is on a cruise ship for a month and no one knows I'm except for my partners in crime and my mother. Hahaha! I. AM. NINJA!

I then got a text from Mary saying: _"Skittles are in the pot of gold at the bottom of the rainbow. 2152 A/B/C/D Hurry the Leprechaun is coming."_ I looked up at the boys and said. "Sorry I can't join the gay boy party but I must make a mad dash to my skittles. Toodles Loves!" I put my hood back up, put the Room Key on the bed and went to the elevator and seventh floor to Room 2152. I knock seven times and they opened the door. We had gotten a stroke of luck with an extra bed in our room. So I didn't have to worry about sleeping on the floor. We had spent the rest of the night talking about how epic we are for pulling this off. But little did we know how much things we're about to change…

After a week on the trip we were having an awesome time but we didn't realize what time it was and we had forgot to lock the door. We were in our room playing King's Corners, we suddenly our door was thrown open, and Mr. Brown came running in. "Everyone on the deck! I Need Everyone on the deck NOW!" He then looked at me. "Emily? What the HELL are you doing here? Your not in middle school so why are you here?"

I was worried at his freaked out tone. "I'll tell you later, What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. His forehead was sweating and his eyes were darting everywhere. My formal principle looked into my eyes. He shook his head seeming reluctant to tell me. I sighed. "Mr. Brown, I am almost an adult and living like one you can tell me, maybe I can help, I could help you gather the kids and keep them calm, Only if you tell me what's going on?" I was actually very mature in situations that call for it. And if I felt like it but Normally there is no dire need so I like being a kid shoot me.

He seemed to calm down slightly and nodded his head, "Stay in here I need to speak with Miss Marxman for a minute." I could here them laughing at how he said 'Miss Marxman' instead Emily. Once we were in the hallway, he turned to me and said quietly to me, "There has been a bomb threat on the ship and we need to get everyone on to the deck to keep them safe and to search the rooms. Will you help me?"

I Nodded my head. "I'll need the girls" I gestured to the door behind me, "To help me and we'll cover more ground that way, and I won't tell them about the threat that way they can't freak anyone out. Including themselves." He Nodded his head and left after telling me to get the top four flours above us.

About thirty minutes later we had everyone on the deck and I was with Mr. Brown standing on the stage in front of the students. He had been just about to tell the kids that they could go back to their rooms when a person dressed in a black suit came up to him and gave him what I was assuming as Bad news because of the look of terror taking prisoner of his face. He then nodded and walked up to the microphone and said with a shaky voice, "Students, I need you to all follow these nice people to the life boats and please do not freak out. We are just practicing a drill incase of an Emergency but please behave your selves and stay calm. You will be lowered into the water and you life boat will be connected to one another by a string so Please, Please do NOT mess with them. Thank you and you may now CALMLY follow the closest attendant to you." After he stepped back he said he wanted me in his boat. I nodded and stepped up to the mike.

"I need Mary, Hanna, Josie and Austin up here please. Thank you." Mr. Brown was looking at me funny. "I need them in my boat as well because I was told by their father and my mother to watch after them, If you think with what's going on that I'm Letting them out of my sight, you are indeed going senile old man." He just nodded and after another half hour we were all in our life boats in the ocean beside the ship. Since we were the FIRST one out on the ocean we were the furthest out and only connected by one string so no one dared tough it. We had been out here for over an hour and I was now laying back with my head on my bag. We had brought our valuables in our lightweight Gym bags because we didn't want anyone going through them. Or stealing them. Mary had her Stuffed bunny, a black thong, a ball? MP3 with Charger and a bag of Skittle. **(A/N Only cause its Mary)** Hanna had, Her iPod with charger Sketch pad, Stuffed button eyed cat, Her love-Her pocket Knife and her ear gages. Jo had A chocolate bar, bows, stuffed boar, face paint and her iPod and charger, Austin had Pictured of family, MP3 player with charger, his Stuffed puppy, a cell phone, and a letter from mom. I kept it simple with just my iPod and charger, Stuffed unicorn **(A/N Yes I actually have one shut up.)** Cell phone, a couple pocket knives and my Art Supplies. What? Their expensive! And you don't know the people at this school they're Thieves! And the fact the most of them have been arrested before doesn't help they're case much.

As I set there thinking over weather or not it wouldn't have been better to leave our valuables in somewhere DRY, I didn't seem to notice a kid in the only boat connected to ours playing dangerously close to the string with a pointy object. Or at least until it was way too late and we were drifting away at frightening speed. I realized our danger when I opened my eyes from resting, Our sting had been cut and we were twenty feet away and counting. I slapped Mr. Brown awake and when he finally seem to understand it was already too late. But we still had to try.

"HELP!" I yelled towards the students. "HELP! PLEASE! OUR STING WAS CUT!" I should have realized though that when in danger do not rely on the hearing of a group of rowdy teenagers. They were being too loud to hear us.

The others seemed to be getting frightened and started screaming too. "HELP!" Josie screamed upon deaf ears.

"HELP!" Mary yelled.

"PLEASE! OVER HERE!" Hanna.

"WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Mr. Brown.

"ANYONE?" Austin.

"EEEEKK!" I Screamed as loud and high-pitched as possible and the people of my boat put they're hands over they're ears. Finally the some of the students looked towards the runaway boat. They then got the attention of the others and started moving into action. They got one of those life saver round floating thingies and threw it towards us at forty feet away. Its landed a few feet from us, Good arm on that kid. But, now we had a problem.

"Who's getting it?" I asked Everyone looked away. "Hmmm, well then we will do this the hard way." I smiled. "Vote."

They all smiled and spoke.

"I Vote Mr. Brown." Hanna.

"I also vote for Mr. Pedobear." Josie said with the biggest smile on her face,

"Mr. Likes little people for me as well!" Austin grinned.

"Same." Mary.

"Well it seems you've been out voted. Out you go Mr. Peeping Tom!" I said happy that it wasn't me.

Just as we were about to literally push him out of the life boat the unimaginable happened. We we watching the life circle and the out of no where, a Shark, Yes you heard me correct. A SHARK came up out of the water and ate it. The others saw this too and quickly untied and let go of their end. We stared in shock as we drifted away even further out into sea,.

Josie pouted. "I still think he should go get it." She crossed her arms and plopped back down.

Five days later~

"Am I dead yet?" Mary asked as she barely lifted he sun burnt and blistered head to look at me. I was amazed she was even able to do that. I was so emotionally and physically drained that I couldn't move my fingers let alone something as big as my head.

"If you are then your in hell like the rest of us." I said in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. We were all in pretty bad shape, Josie isn't able to move from the floor of the raft she is so dehydrated, she has blisters and her skin is strongly resembling a fire truck about now. She hasn't moved since around noon yesterday. I am severely dehydrated and getting cold more frequently than hot that I should be feeling. I am going through with drawl from my meds for my Bipolar and Insomnia. Austin was awake and looking at me from sheer willpower, He had never handled the sun well but this made me want to cry and hold him close never letting him get hurt again. Mr. Brown in pretty bad shape because he had chosen not to listen to us when we said don't drink the water it has salt in it and it will kill you faster, Don't stick your hands in the water to touch the mushrooms, they aren't mushrooms, don't get in the water you'll get you blisters infected.

So now he has a super bad sunburn salt water coursing through his system, Jellyfish stings all over his arms and infected open blisters. And of coarse Hanna now has Jellyfish stings from rescuing The Dobe. She also hasn't moved from her sleeping spot since last night. I'm beginning to worry. After a couple hours of thinking I heard something strange. Something I hadn't heard in what felt like years but should be so familiar. I thought about it for a minute then got frustrated when I couldn't place it. So, I somewhere found the strength to open my eyes, When I did I nearly cried. Well at least I would have if there was any water left in my body. There were storm clouds coming this way and they were Everywhere! They were going to hit us and we weren't going to be able to stop it.

When I felt the first raindrop hit my neck I struggled with myself to get up and moving. I had to do whatever I could to protect my Imoutos and Otouto from fast approaching danger. "Guys, come on I know it hurts but you have to get up, There's a storm coming in fast and we need to get you all covered up." I grabbed Josie carefully and sat her up, "I'm so sorry Jo." She let out a silent scream of protest but either understood that it had to be done or just didn't have the power within herself to stop me. I got her Jacket on and her bag over her shoulders before I moved to Hanna and helped her with her jacket and bag. I then moved onto Mary who was in better shape than the twins so she had he jacket on and was fussing over her bag. "Here," I fixed her bag and put her hood up just as the water started to really pore down. I helped her move into the center with the twins then went over towards the back of the raft where the boys were. I help him and was just zipping up the front of his hoodie when he asked me.

"Onee Chan, Are we going to be okay?" He asked me. I paused for a minute the zipped it the rest of the way closed and started fussing with his hood like a preschool mother would while I answered him. Truthfully.

"I don't know Otouto, But I'm going to do my damnedest to get us out of all this. If I have anything to do with this we will be home soon eating waffles with way too much syrup and Chocolate milk with whip cream and with Madre and dad sitting with us in our living room watching Family Guy." I smiled at him letting him imagine it. He had his eyes closed the rest of the time that I was getting him ready and helped him to the middle of the raft. I tried to do my best for the big pervert but in the end I just ended up rolling him to the middle. By this time it was really bad, the rain was coming at us from all directions and the wind was rocking the already unstable raft around like its own personal yo-yo ball. We all huddled together and I pulled my jacket closer around me and Cameron closer to me as well. I don't know how long it went like that but before I could tell you what was going on a rather large wave pushed us up and a sudden gust of wind pushed the raft that little extra it needed to flip. We were under the water before I could take a breath to prepare. With the waves above going crazy and the currents going every which way I had no clue as to which way was up and down. I still had hold of Cameron so I that made me feel better, So I looked around for anything at all, my eyes stinging from the salt in the water and my lungs felt like they were about to burst. It was then that I spotted Mary clutching onto the twins looking around franticly. I swam over to her as fast as I could seeing as I was pulling someone with me, I grabber her shoulder as she looked and saw me. I tried to see how they were but as I looked down-or was it up?- at them I saw a blue/white light. It seemed to get bigger the longer I stared at it, I then felt a hand on me and saw Mr. Brown behind me. My lungs then gave up on me and the last thing I saw before I died was the strange light everywhere.

'_I'm not dead?…Damn. Am I almost dead?…nope. Damn it._' My second thought was. _'Ow! Why in the HELL does my throat hurt?' _I reached up to run my fingers across where it hurt. It then started to sting when my fingers touched the raised skin there. I felt around and tried to place the shape but couldn't, I don't think I ever knew it. When I put my hand back down I felt soft under it, like…like..like SAND! I then remembered everything and sat up quickly opening my eyes. We weren't dead! YAY! We were on a beach somewhere. That's why there was sand. I quickly looked around to see if I could find anyone.

It was then that I noticed something vital. It was too colorful. Not as in like the Amazon Rainforest colorful, but like a painted colorful. As I looked closer at everything I realized something else, Everything around me looked unfocused, at first I thought it was my eyes because I didn't have my glasses on-They're probably at the bottom of the ocean- but then I realized it wasn't me. It was everything around me.

I was starting to get scared. I took off running like a bat-outta-hell yelling out for my Imoutos and Otouto. After a minute I heard Jo. "Em? Is that you? Where are you?" I ran towards her voice.

"Yeah Jo, hold on I'm coming!" I yelled and a few seconds later I burst out of the tree line and fall right onto a person with Long Purple hair. He face looked vaguely familiar though. "Sorry I'm looking for my friend Josie, I didn't mean to fall on top of you." I apologized and stood up holding a hand out to her.

She just looked at me funny for a minute before she spoke in a way too familiar voice. "Emily?" I stood there shocked for a minute. "Josie?" I asked she only nodded. Then I said the first thing that popped into my head "WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE PURPLE HAIR?"

**Me: YAYZ! My first chapter is finally up! So happy! I can't believe how long it is for a prolouge ? Oh well Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

**What do you think of the characters? I will have pictures of what they look like in links on my profile shortly. Mary Hanna Josie Austin Kolby and Mr. Brown are REAL people. They own themselves . **

**Josie: Yes! I own myself no one else does. **Crosses her arm over her chest.** Humph!**

**Me: -.- she's not still upset over that is she? **

**Mary: **Pokes Josie** **

**Josie: Grrrrrrrrr…**

**Mary: I do believe she is. **

**Hanna: Anyway, as for any of you who don't know….Next chapter…WE GET TO MEET THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

**All: YAYZ!**

**Me: Also I would like to say that I will be needing some more characters so If you want to be in my story and join our awesome adventure then please leave a review saying as much and with you name and your characters age favorite color favorite animal and the person you wish to be paired up with later on. Thanks! The more reviews the faster I update! **

**Mary: So please Review so I can see what happens ne_xt!_**


	2. I Have Voices in My Head! And So Do You!

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not? **

**Chapter 2: I Have Voices in My Head! And So Do You!**

**Me: So here's the next chapter, I have to admit it was fun to write so I plan on making this pretty long. Also I forgot to mention before that Mary is XxEpicEmoKittyxX on here. **

**Mary: Yeah geeze always gotta be forgetting me Emily! I feel so Loved! - Note the sarcasm. -.- **

**Hanna: Guys can we please just get to on with the story already! **

**Josie: Yeah! I wanna know what happens! **

**Me: Yeah, Yeah We will but first, Cameron! Do the Disclaimer! **

**Austin: YAYZ! I get to do it! Okay Emily does not own any of the Naruto Characters or the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Story line. She does however own Mary, Hanna, Josie, Mr. Brown, me and her own Character. Thank you! **

**Me: Nice Cameron, and see Jo! I don't own you. I just have to claim that I own your character. Though why we have to have a Disclaimer on Fanfiction I have no clue. **

**Mary: **Clears Throat** **

**Me: Fine fine, ON WITH THE ADVENTURE! **

Recap~

_She just looked at me funny for a minute before she spoke in a way too familiar voice. "Emily?" I stood there shocked for a minute. "Josie?" I asked she only nodded. Then I said the first thing that popped into my head "WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE PURPLE HAIR?" _

"What? I have purple Hair? Wait! Why are you all cartoon like?" Josie asked me as she started to freak out. She stood before me almost unrecognizable with long, beautiful, purple, wavy hair and a black Long Sleeved Dress type thing with white lining that came to just above her knees and had no shoulder straps. You know like a strapless dress you get at the mall but this looked different, it was more…Sturdy looking, like it didn't look delicate like dresses usually do. She had bottom lip piercings as well as a violet tattoo on her throat directly under her chin. I don't know what it is, Some sort of Chinese symbol looking thing. She also had on some lace up White boots that came all the way to her knees. Add to the fact that she herself looked very cartoonish as well and you get freaked.

I reached out and touched the violet writing, I jerked my hand back when I saw her brown eyes flash purple the moment I did. What's going on? I thought to myself. I looked back to Josie and help her the rest of the way up, "Where are the others?" I asked her once she was completely upright and smoothing out her dress. In any other situation I would have laughed because she seemed to have just now realized what she was wearing because she started freaking out again and doing a weird combination of pinching and poking at different parts of her outfit. "Jo," I tried to get her attention away from her mysterious clothes and back to the more important matter at hand. She seemed to get the message and reluctantly looked back at me.

"I don't know, I just woke up a few minutes ago then I heard you." I nodded in understanding then I started yelling for everyone again. After walking around by the beach for a bit I heard what sounded like Mary scream a little ways ahead. We ran towards the sound and were greeted with the sight of Green hair, and a lot of it. The girl was on the edge of the shore hitting the water. I raised an eyebrow at that, I mean what is she trying to accomplish here? She had light brown eyes, an Orange Tattoo like Josie's and was wearing -again very sturdy looking- black sweatpants looking things that stopped mid-calf and were outlined in orange. They were very comfortable looking but seemed to look strong like it would be hard to tear them. She also wore a Green low cut top that was outlined in orange and stopped just above her belly button. She had on black with orange lace up boots and a bow in her hair. It must be Mary.

I was almost to her when I felt a breeze on the back of my neck, I know this shouldn't be a shocker right? It's normal. Well it may be but not for me, someone who has always had Mid back length long brown hair. So we I felt this my first reaction was to clamp down on the back of my neck, I did and felt nothing between my palm and skin. I was starting to freak when I felt my hair. It was much, much shorter than I remember. I took the two steps over to look at my reflection in the ocean water. I gasped. The first thing I noticed was my hair. It went to my chin but no further and was a fiery orange color, but natural like a redhead. It reminded me of how Haley William's hair used to look, I had a black headband over my forehead where my bangs should be. I then noticed the piercings. I had four on one ear and two on the other, A stud nose ring on the right side, Two studs on my lower lip and both my eyebrows done. It looked really good actually. I also had the strange tattoo on my throat but mine was White instead of Orange or Violet. I reached up and touched it only to pull my hand away when my pupils disappeared and my eyes were left completely white. I shook my head and looked back at my reflection. I was wearing a charcoal grey, low cut, long sleeved, mid thigh length, sturdy looking dress thing with a White sash tied around my waist. I could see the ends on the sash blowing behind me, the seems unusually wide, I had fiery orange knee high lace up boots. Jo was right, we do look animated. I understood now that the girl was not hitting the water but her reflection.

"Mary?" I heard Josie ask the girl. She looked up at that, "Mary is that you?" I moved away from the water and went over to stand my the both of them.

"Josie?" She asked, yup that was Mary's voice alright. Josie nodded and Mary turned to me, "Emily?" I nodded my head. "Emily what's going on here? I'm confused and why do we look like this?" She asked me, like I knew all the answers.

I just shook my head. "I haven't a clue." It was at this point that others came running from the tree line. I run over to the only young boy in this group. "Otouto!"

"Onee Chan!" He glomped me. I held him close and after a few minutes I pulled him away from me so I could see what he looked like. He stood in front of me with Brown shaggy hair that was almost as long as mine. He had on for a shirt what looked like a Fishnet muscle shirt. He had what seemed like black skinny jeans but made out of the same material as our dresses and Mary's pants with a green belt as well. He had his arms and shins wrapped with a type of tape. His blue eyes were bright and his Tattoo Green, but his tattoo was positioned differently. His was not directly below the chin like mine, Jo's and Mary's. His was on the side of his neck instead. He wore Green lace up knee high boots. Altogether my little brother looked good. "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you? Not wet? Wait. Did you get…taller?" I backed away to make sure it wasn't a light trick of something. Nope. My Otouto has gotten much taller, In fact all of them have. Well except Mary. She's still itty bitty. Cameron was about Five-Seven Josie about Five-Eight and Hanna about Five-Eight.

Hanna was standing next to Austin and she looked…Different. She had White, messy, wavy hair the went down to her butt. She was wearing full body fishnets with some tiny black shorts and a black top that only covered what need be. She wore black lace up knee high boots. Her Tattoo was black and also on the side of her neck. But the most stand out part of her was, that she was wearing a mask that strongly resembles a certain perverted ninja in our favorite show.

I glanced over to Mr. Brown and noticed he was nothing like us. He had on Fishnets under his white shirt, and black pants that had been made of the same material as our clothes. He also had Black hair where he didn't before. **(A/N he was bald before) **Besides that no change, No tattoo, no weird clothes, no outrageous hair color, strange flashing eyes, no lace up boots. I'm confused, Its not because we're girl because Austin is like this too, maybe because we're younger? I don't know. I have other things more important right now. I snapped back to reality when Mr. Brown put his hand on my shoulder. "Here," He handed me our bags.

"Where did you get these?" I asked him, I most certainly did not expect these to survive everything.

"They were next to me when I woke up." He shrugged his shoulders saying he didn't really know himself.

"Why are you giving them all to me?" I asked because he could pass them out just as easily as I could.

"I don't know Who's is who's" He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, Okay." I took them and handed them out as Mary and Josie joined us. We slipped them on our backs and over our shoulders, "Okay, Does anyone know where we are?" Silence. "No? Okay, Does anyone know why we happen to be Animated?" Longer Silence. Then Mr. Brown looked up.

"I'm sorry but what the hell is Animated?" HE asked in a frustrated voice. He probably didn't like not know what was going on. Or maybe his britches were in a knot could be either one really.

I was about to answer but Austin beat me to it. "Anime is what it looks like around us, it's like a cartoon but more realistic. Like us. Right now we are in anime. An example would be Naruto. it's a show we always watch and some of us even read the Manga…Actually, Onee Chan, Naruto would be a Perfect example to describe around us." He paused as we all-Except for Mr. Brown-Looked around us.

"You don't think…?" Mary asked me, Again why am I always the one assumed to have the answers.

"Nah, It can't be…can it?" I said.

"Its not possible." Hanna answered.

"Are you sure? Cause it sure seems like it." Josie stated. It was then that we heard voices and decided to head towards them, maybe they could help us. Tell us where we are maybe? Show us the way home.

We ran in a group to the voices, Through the trees, over a small stream and over a ledge we didn't see until last minute. "AHH!" We all screamed as we fell about fifteen feet. The voices stopped and my back hurt. We were a crumbled mess on the ground right now, someone was under, on top of me, kicking me in the boob and elbowing my ribs. It hurt. "Get. Off. Me." I said slowly making sure they heard me. Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet and in an upright position. I got up as well and dusted of my dress. I looked over everyone to see if they were all alright. I walked over to them. Hanna sprained wrist, Jo cut her leg open pretty bad and Cameron broke his ankle. Besides that everyone was fine. I kneeled down beside Cameron, "Otouto, Are you alright? Oh come here." I hugged him close and kissed is forehead while he cried on my shoulder. "Gomen. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." We were all sitting by Austin right now, and trying to focus on getting him to stop crying So we didn't hear when people came up behind us until they spoke.

"Excuse us, but are you alright?" I looked up and saw a man wearing a mask covering the majority of his face and a head band hiding one eye that I know to hold to Sharingan from his fallen best friend. His Grey hair spiking like a blow dried cat, and his visible eye crinkled as I knew he was smiling. I looked at the rest of my friends and saw them trying desperately to comprehend this. Except Mr. Brown. He just looked at me and asked.

"What did he say?" Now I was confused, Did he not just hear him? Has he gone Deaf of something? No because he's talking with me and he obviously heard his own voice.

"He asked us if we are alright, Are you? Because I understood him just fine. Are you okay?" Mr. Brown just looked at me.

"You speak Japanese?" He asked incredulous.

"No, But I understand English." I snapped. I then turn to Kakashi and said, "I'm sorry, Kak-Er Mr." I paused hoping he didn't catch my slip. "I'm fine but my Otouto and my Imoutos are not so well." I gestured to Hanna and Josie along with Austin.

If he caught my slip up he didn't show it. Though he did give me a funny look whenever I snapped at Mr. Brown. He nodded his head and spoke again. "Well my team and another were just passing through, so we would be willing to take you to the nearest hospital." He smiled again. I was about to say sure that'd be great but then I realized something.

"I'm sorry to say we will have to pass up on the offer." He looked at me like I was crazy then. "We haven't any money." Cue eyebrow raise. "We aren't from around here and when we…Er…Packed money was really at the top of our list." He thought about that for a minute and then nodded.

He must have sent a silent signal of some sort because a girl with bubblegum pink hair was soon next to him. I smiled at Sakura, knowing now that my Otouto was going to be fine as well as my Imoutos.

I felt Austin hug me tighter as he saw who was in front of us for the first time. "Emily." He whispered. I looked down at him and smiled. "I was right. We are in the Naruto world." He giggled a little and then screamed when it moved his foot to the side slightly. For a moment I was worried that Kakashi had heard my brother with his enhanced Ninja Hearing but that was soon forgotten along with his now troubled face when my Otouto needed me.

A few moments later Sakura was in Kakashi's old spot and He was now along the tree line with Guy, Naruto, Sia, Neji, Lee and Tenten. They all seemed to be studying us except Guy and Kakashi, They were talking and every once in a while one of them would glance over at us. I could feel everyone else's excitement at meeting Team Kakashi and Team Guy so I knew they weren't going to think rationally-Well except for Mary, She might keep her head. But I was the one that absolutely had to stay in control so I wasn't allowed to lose my cool and go all fangirl glomp crazed like I wanted so badly to. No I told myself, Calm, you don't want to get killed or something. Right. I want to live not die…again.

After Sakura healed Austin and Josie she moved onto Hanna. I then started thinking of way that I would let them know to keep calm and don't go crazy, because right now they were still in the state of shock.

_**Why don't you just tell them? **_I heard a voice say. I looked around for the source of the intruder of my thoughts, But I saw nothing. _**You can always send them a thought. **_I was about to ask out loud who was talking when I heard, _**tsk tsk, you don't want to do that a draw unneeded attention to yourself my pet. **_I then understood that the voice was inside my head.

_Who are you? And why are you in my head? _

_**You may call me Atarah, and I am 'in your head' because I live here, in your body. **_

_You what? Why do you live in My body? Why not someone else's like, oh, I don't know. Neji's? _

_**I am sorry, maybe I should have worded this better. I am imprisoned in your body. I am your cat demon. You know of the Tailed demons I'm sure. Like of the Kyuubi over there. Well I am not a tailed demon but a cat. **_

_I don't think I fully understand. _

_**You will in time my pet, and I will explain more later, but for now we need to stop your friends and brother from getting us killed. You will be able to tell them to calm down but I doubt they will speak back to you, unless my siblings have awakened as well. **_

_Your Siblings? So they have demons to? _

_**In time my pet. For now listen to me. Focus on your chakra and push your chakra into your thoughts, then think of sending them to your friends. You can do it. **_

Before I could say anything else she was gone. I tried to do what she said and focused on my chakra the way Iruka and Kakashi demonstrated in the Anime. It wasn't near as hard as I thought it would be, though I never thought I would have Chakra in the first place now did I? After that I tried putting into my thoughts by seeing it happen. But how do I send it? _**Think of them… **_So I did. I thought of Hanna, Mary, Josie, Austin and Mr. Brown. I saw my thoughts going to them as I thought them. _"Don't let them know where we are from or that we know who they are. They will kill us. Please do not speak guys. I will explain the minute I can but for now remain calm." _I knew the minute they got the message because they all jumped slightly and looked at me. After I was done talking they gave me a nod so small that I wouldn't have seen it unless I was looking for it. _"What do you think we are? Stupid" _Mary asked me with a very cat like grin. I smirked. _"Well I wouldn't put it passed her to think so." _Hanna said smiling at me. So I stuck my tongue out at her. _"Well that wasn't very nice Onee Chan." _Austin smirked and Josie was sitting in between us pouting. _"What's wrong Jo? Cat got your tongue?" _We all laughed at that while Jo lent back against the ledge and pouted. We then remembered we weren't supposed to look suspicious, so we straightened up quickly and acted like that didn't happen. I saw Kakashi, Guy and Lee walk back over towards us. _"Remember No talking…Hanna." _I felt her glare on the side of my face as they approached. I still had Austin leaning on my shoulder so I pushed him up and stood to show that I would be the one talking. "Thank you for helping us. We realize you didn't have to and we would like you to know that your help was much appreciated."

Kakashi looked as if he was about to say something when Lee interrupted. "We are always willing to helping out fellow travelers, for it is the Youthful thing to do! Right Guy-Sensei?"

"Indeed Lee! It is the way of Youth!" He said with tears in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"Anyway I was going to say that you are welcome Ms…?" He let his sentence drift off and I was kind of trying to avoid this to see how little information I could give out. _**Tell him your real names and false ages as they look when asked-He will ask, he will try to interrogate you**_. _**Try and get along with them for you need an invitation into Konaha. You **__**MUST **__**speak with Lady Tsunade. **_I mentally nodded my head. _"Come stand by me as I call you. Maybe we can get the others to come over here as he does his introductions too. If he does then I need you to strike up conversations with the others so that we will get invited to Konaha."_

"Oh my bad, Excuse my rudeness. My Name is Emily, This-" I pointed to my Otouto behind me. "My little brother Austin. Over here is my friends Mary and Darrel." I pointed to Mary and Mr. Brown. They stood and walked over next to me. "And these are the Twins, Josie-" They both came over and Josie nodded her head. "And Hanna." She smiled but you couldn't see if with the mask on, you just saw her eyes crinkle slightly.

"_Dibbs" _Hanna called.

He nodded "I'm Kakashi and may I say it is nice to meet such…" Did he just glance at Hanna? "Interesting Travelers. Where did you say you are from."

"We are unique indeed, and I didn't." Eyebrow. "We do not belong to a village, In fact we have never been in one."

"And how have you managed that?" He asked his tone was either curious or disbelieving. Maybe both.

I smiled sweetly, "Ah, if we only had the time to tell. But I must say it is a long and…Interesting story but you must be anxious to be on you way to your village. It will be nightfall within the two hours and if I'm right, a ninja must cover as much ground during the day as possible and rest at night." He seemed to be thinking about that for a minute, and as he did I felt my friends' stares on my face. _"Trust me." _

He looked up at me then, "I would indeed love to hear all about it, but your correct we must be heading off." He paused and studied my expression, which I had only a kind smile as before. I nodded my head in understanding. "But," Guy looked at him in confusion while Lee just smiled and looked at Austin. I smiled inwardly, _"Ah, gay love, So youthful." _I heard the twin snicker at that, but I saw in my Peripheral vision they were pretended to whisper to each other. "We would be delighted to have you accompany us on our way. It's only a three days journey. That is, If you have no where else to be."

I smile sweetly. "All our plans had changed six days ago and we have been making it up as we go since. We would be delighted to accompany you home. Right Hanna?" I asked.

"Absolutely, It would be an honor." She winked at him. _"I would escort him home and into bed more like it." _

"_HANNA! You can keep those thoughts to yourself!" _Mary mentally yelled in disgust

"_Please!" _Austin pleaded

"_EW! Just EW!" _I said., mentally shivering.

"Nice to know," He 'Smiled' at her. "Are you all ready to go?" He asked and chuckled slightly.

I then realized something else. "Um, Kakashi?" Hanna seemed to understand at the same time as me. He nodded toward her. "We are not _trained_ Ninja. So we would not be able to keep up with all you fast, _strong_ Ninja guys." _"When the HELL did you turn into such a flirt Hanna? And where did this Self confident gene kick in?" _

"_That's what I would like to know!" _Mary agreed.

"Well, We'll just have to fix that won't we?" He said with a smile and he must have done one of his signal things again because the others came over from behind the tree line. "Everyone this is Emily, Mary, Darrel, Austin, Josie and Hanna." He gestured to us in turn. "Ladies and friends, This is my team, Naruto, Sakura and Sia. And this is Might Guy, Lee, Neji and Tenten." I smiled at them while my friends done a mixture of smiles, nods and waves. "We will be giving them a lift as they accompany us back to the village." He said nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

I was immediately unsure of the way he said that. "Giving us a _lift_?" I felt my eyebrow raise at just saying it.

He smirked, "Indeed." he then held his hand out to Hanna. She looked towards me with a silent question. _**Let her its fine.**_ I gave a quick nod. She took his hand hesitantly and then he, almost too quickly, swung her onto his back. Her expression was priceless! AND SHE WAS BLUSHING! Hahaha! Ohmigaga that's funny. My outlook on this done a one-eighty as I realized we got to ride ninjas. YAY! I mean how often do you get to do that? Hu? Not that often. "Alright Everyone but Sakura and Tenten will carry someone. Now hurry up. We need to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall."

"Shoot Yeah! I get to ride a Ninja!" Josie fist pumped. I smiled at her and shook my head. "I call the Blonde one!"

"That's nice Jo, real nice. But you do realize they aren't a carousel ride right?" I asked as she skipped over to Naruto.

"Maybe, but where's the fun in knowledge when you have Imagination?" She replied as she poked the Blonde. "Can I ride you?" He just shrugged his shoulders and let her hop on. "Hurry Up everyone! I wanna start this ride already!"

That's of coarse when I realized she picked the perfect riding partner when Naruto said. "No coins please!"

I looked over to Kakashi to apologize but he seemed to have the same Idea.

"Just ignor-" I tried

"Ignore hi-" He started

" She's just-" I tried again

"He's not-" he started again

"Yeah" We both said.

I saw Lee approach Austin and smiled as I watched. "I would be delighted if I could assist you on our trip your accompanying us on."

"_Can I go into Lee mode? Please!" _he asked me as he glanced over towards me. I smiled and nodded at my Otouto. "You are so youthful! I really appreciate it!" He said as he hugged him. I laughed as I saw Lee blush and help Austin onto his back.

Five minutes later we were all ready with, Hanna on Kakashi, Josie on Naruto, Austin on Lee, Mary on Sia, Darrel on Might Guy-He was the only one able to carry him- and me on Neji. And Once everyone was ready we set off-Literally-into the sunset.

**Me: Enter the Naruto Characters! Yay! So how do you like this Chapter? Was it awesome or just plain awesome? **

**Austin: Awesome? **

**Me: CORRECT! And you got a crush on Lee! Its sooooo cute!**

**Austin: Leave me alone woman! Hanna is who you should be talking to! She wants an Older perverted man!**

**Mary: Yeah Hanna when did you get a backbone? And such bad taste?**

**Hanna: What are you taking about I've always had a backbone! And I don' have bad taste! I don't even like Kakashi-Kun!**

**Mary: ?**

**Me: ?**

**Austin: ?**

**Josie: ?**

**Mr. Brown: ?**

**Barney: ? **

**Me: Well then, You won't mind if I do this. Okay readers! I need Reviews! I want five Reviews on this before I Put up the next chapter! R & R And if you Review I will give you Kakashi! **

**Hanna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: I KNEW IT! But seriously Review and you'll get cookies!**


	3. How I Love These Mood Swings! Not

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Chapter 3: How I Love These Mood Swings! Not.**

**Me: Hello again readers! I'm glad to see that I have gotten at least five reviews, if I haven't then this wouldn't have be uploaded then. I have really enjoyed typing this out with Hanna she help me out BIG TIME with this one. Also Thanks to Mary because she has been an Awesome Bete for this story and I hope she will continue to be so.**

**Hanna: Shoot Yeah! I just couldn't wait to know what happens! So I had to help write in some "Interesting" Scenes as Kakashi-Kun would put it.**

**Me: O.O…Your like a love sick puppy.**

**Mary: Yeah it's making me sick to my stomach!**

**Josie: You Said it!**

**Austin: What's wrong with love?**

**Josie: Oh Just go back to snogging Lee!**

**All: Hahahahaha!**

**Emily: ANYWHO! I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters or Story line. I do however own MY peoplez! You would know this if you read the Authors Notes in the others.**

**Mary: NOW ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Can I go into Lee mode? Please!" he asked me in his thoughts, as he glanced over towards me. I smiled and nodded at my Otouto. "You are so youthful! I really appreciate it!" He said as he hugged him. I laughed as I saw Lee blush and help Austin onto his back. _

_Five minutes later we were all ready with, Hanna on Kakashi, Josie on Naruto, Austin on Lee, Mary on Sia, Darrel on Might Guy-He was the only one able to carry him- and me on Neji. And Once everyone was ready we set off-Literally-into the sunset. _

Riding on Neji was AWESOME! Okay, some of you must think I'm crazy, right? Well don't. He is awesome! The whole hour and a half we were running-some of us ridding- we talked about how annoying Josie and Naruto were being. It even started off with a bang! Hahaha…

As I was watching everyone else slowly figure out who they were riding with, I was standing by the girls. Sakura and Tenten had came over to me a few minutes before and asked me what I thought of my brother and lee being so close like that all of a sudden. Sakura didn't seem to keen to the Idea, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but Tenten seemed fine with it. Anyway I told them that I thought it was cute and asked if Lee was gay in the most 'Polite' way possible.

"So, does Lee like dudes or chicks?" They just blanched at my bluntness. "What they look cute and how Lee just blushed at my brother I can't help but hope that my brother might have a future boyfriend." Sakura seemed at a loss of words.

"I think that they would be cute as well Emily-San." I smiled at her as she blushed at the thought of the two boys being together.

"No! Lee likes me!" Sakura yelled at me. Everyone looked over at us in shock. The girls blushed and looked away.

"What just three girls having a conversation over here, You can all go back to minding your own damned business!" I yelled frustrated with their staring.

"shaji, shai" Sakura and Tenten said. I smiled and dismissed it with a wave, and looked at them still quite frustrated.

"I just hate people who do that. It's juvenile is what it is." I shook my head and was about to say something when Tenten looked over my shoulder and back at me.

"Emily-san, I do believe your..um-" She giggled. "Ride is here." She blushed, I turned around to see Neji Hyūga staring at me with his Byakugan active. I raised an eyebrow at this and done what I did best. Be a smartass.

"See anything you like?" I smirked. "Because you sure got a good view in front of ya." I grinned as he blushed.

"N-no, I was merely interested in your unusual Chakra. It is quite…Interesting." I laughed at this.

I took a step closer to him as I spoke. "Well, there are plenty of _Interesting_ things about me, and if you want I would be more than happy to show you." I practically purred as I ran a finger down his chest. I mentally rose an eyebrow at the purring. _**Sorry my pet, just having a bit of fun. **_I could hear the smile in Atarah's voice.

He seemed at a loss for words, I laughed and held my hand out to him. He took it and swung me onto his back. I looked around as he walked back to the awaiting others. I saw Hanna sitting on Kakashi's back playing with his hair. "It's so fluffy!" Hanna giggled and Kakashi just shook his head. Naruto was running around everyone else while Josie was hitting his head yelling, "Faster! Faster!" Lee was standing by Guy-Sensei talking about something I couldn't hear but I would bet my rainbows it had something to do with youthfulness, while Austin sat on Lee's back agreeing with what they said. It did NOT exceed my attention that Austin and Lee were both blushing like mad as Cameron put his arms around Lee's neck. I smiled at them as we finally approached. I caught Cameron's eye and winked at him.

We were joined by Mary as she lead Sia around like a Horse. "Hiya!" She grinned as she 'Parked' Sia next to Neji, "Hehe good horsie." She said as she pet his hair. He looked to Neji in confusion.

"Is this normal behavior?" he asked, "Because she said that when giving a woman a piggy-back ride you must be lead by them in the form of a horse."

I glared at Mary as she smiled and gave him some of her skittles. "What? He deserves some skittles don't'cha think?" I shook my head and looked down at Neji as he seemed worried that I would do the same thing.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, though this isn't what I would normally picture if someone said I was going to _ride_ the great _Neji Hyūga-_" I purred. I inwardly glared again but decided it added a nice effect to my fun. _**Haha thanks**__. _"-I wouldn't be some mean as to do _that _to you." He blushed scarlet as I put my head back and laughed.

"_Emily are you teasing him?" _Mary asked.

I smiled at her. _"Only sexually"_ I mentally laughed.

"_Oh, EWW!" _Hanna said. _"That's just gross!" _

"_Oh Hanna it's fine, she doesn't mean anything by it. He isn't her Naruto crush." _Austin told her.

"_Oh really?" _Mary smiled as we all set off into the trees. _"Who is it?" _I glared at her and as the trees seemed to go by faster and faster my grip on Neji's shoulders grew tighter.

"_Cameron. If you tell them I swear I will strip you naked take your picture and post it all over Konoha when we get there." _I couldn't see him because he was so far ahead but I wish I could see his expression.

"_Don't worry I wasn't gonna." _He said, the other two pouted mentally.

"_Wait, Emily isn't it that one guy in the Akatsuki, the one wit-" _

"HANNA!" I accidentally yelled out loud. Everyone was looking back at me then.

"What? I wasn't going to tell them." Hanna looked back at me. A moment later she realized what we did. "Oopsies."

I saw Kakashi say something to Hanna but I couldn't tell what. She turned back to me. _"Kakashi wants to speak with us when we break camp."_ I nodded to her.

_Atarah, what am I going to say? __**Well if we play our cards right he would have found out anyway. So, I guess we are going to have to tell him everything.**_ I thought about that for a minute.Everything? I asked concerned that he wouldn't believe that we died in a different world and ended up here._**No, not everything. Not about where your from. Just answer his questions with the minimal amount of information possible. **_I nodded my head._** And be sure to let him know that you need to speak with Lady Tsunade. **__Okay._

*About an hour later*

"Alright everyone, We will be back in a bit and when I get back I want to see tents up and people _calm_-Naruto." Kakashi said as Guy-Sensei nodded in agreement. With that They left in the opposite direction than the group in the clearing with me, Mary and Hanna following behind.

After we had been walking for a while Kakashi came to a stop in unison with Guy and turned to us. Kakashi stared at me expectantly, I just stared back with cold eyes. I didn't mean to be so cold all of a sudden when I had been wonderfully Joyful just before. But damn it! I hate being treated like I was not in charge. I knew that I wasn't in this situation but I still didn't like it. And, It might have something to do with the Bipolar.

Kakashi finally got frustrated with the staring contest and sighed-Plus he blinked TeeHee, I won.- "Explain yourselves." He looked back at me then. "Please."

It was my turn to sigh then. "Hatake Kakashi, Gai Maito." I paused and looked at their shocked expressions. "I think it would be best for now if you would just ask questions and _I_ answer them to the best extent as I can."

"Why? I would like it better if you would just tell me everything." He asked with his visible eyebrow raised.

"It would be easiest, You will most likely know everything in time if Lady Tsunade wishes to inform you." I smiled. "Which she will if you pester her enough like Naruto does. She seems to have a very short temper when it comes to the blonde brat. Or," I said loving messing with them _entirely_ too much."You could wait until she gets enough sake in her to ask about us, Either way you could find out. But both options include us getting to speak with her once we _all _get into Konoha." I smiled at him innocently.

"Why, would we let you into our village?" He asked as if we were stupid. I didn't like his tone but decided against snapping at him, We _did _need him to trust us.

"Because we need to speak with your Hokage." I said coldly. "And I have a feeling that she will want to speak with us." I didn't know much else about the _why _part but I did know we needed to.

He seemed to get the message that I wasn't going to say anymore on that subject and decided to go with something else. "Why did you lie when you said you weren't ninja? We know you have Chakra." Hanna and Mary seemed surprised at this and turned to me.

"_We have chakra?" _Mary asked me.

"Yes, we do." I answered out loud.

"_How come you didn't tell us?" _Mary asked me in my mind.

"Because, I had only found out when Neji said my Chakra was…_Interesting_." I smiled at the memory.

"_Why are you answering us aloud? I thought we weren't supposed to let them know we are different." _Hanna asked.

"Because Hanna we aren't going to keep more than absolutely necessary from them." Mary stated as she turned to me, "Well at least from these two right Emily-Sama." I smirked at the Leadership role that I was _indeed _playing our small group.

"Correct Mary-Kun." She smiled at me and Hanna did as well. She was probably loving us taking up the small bit of the Manga. I turned back to the now confused men. "Hanna wasn't lying. We are not Ninja and we didn't even know that we had chakra until Neji was kind enough to enlighten me of such." I smiled and then added, "I wasn't lying either when I said that we had never sat foot in a Village before."

"Again, how did you come to manage that?" He smiled at his own intellect. But of coarse I had to wipe it off his face.

"Like _I _said, We aren't from around here. So Next question please." I smiled as he frowned.

"Gosh Emily-Sama, do you have to be so harsh to Kakashi-Kun? He is only curious." Hanna asked me while looking between us.

"Curious indeed, but he still doesn't need to know what he won't believe in the first place, so like I said. Next." I replied coldly.

"Fine then. How are you able to communicate with out us hearing?" He asked as Guy nodded.

"I nodded and answered truthfully. "It is a technique we picked up that has come to be very useful. We just trade thoughts is all, It is probably sometime of justu though I'm not really sure."

He nodded his head and said something I couldn't here. "Well then how can you do that without any hand signs?" I stared at him in confusion.

"Are you supposed to? Atarah did tell me that…" I trailed of thinking. I didn't even realize that I said my cat demon's name.

"Emily-Sama.." Mary warned. I looked up and saw her staring to me in frustration. I then understood what I said.

I looked up at Kakashi and Guy then. "Oops" I mouthed. Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you say Atarah?" I didn't know what to do so I nodded. "As in the Cat Demon Atarah who has been doormat for twenty some years?" _I'm only Sixteen, How can you have been gone for twenty years? _I asked my Demon in confusion. _**In time my pet, I will tell you everything when we don't have people breathing down our neck. **__Fine. _I scowled.

"I'm guessing so, Apparently some don't like to explain themselves when asked." I hissed. _What is wrong with me? __**I'm a Cat Emily. You are taking after me in your behavior. Your Imouto's and Otouto will as well. **__Great so I'm taking on the attitude and behavior of a feline? Nice. _I replied coldly.

"Tell me then, Do you have Atarah sealed within you." _Do I? What do I say, if I deny it he will no I'm lying when Tsunade tells him. I don't like lying in the first place, but especially not when I know I will be found out as a fraud. __**Fine, Then tell him, but make sure it doesn't go past the two of them. Also ask about my siblings, ALL of them. **_

"I told you I needed to speak with your Hokage." I smirked at him. "But Atarah would like to know about all of her siblings, Have they all been doormat as well?" I asked.

"Yes they have," He paused and looked at my tattoo. "All nine of them." All three of us were surprised at the number.

"Nine?" Hanna spoke up, looking at her crush. He nodded to her thoughtfully. She then turned back to me. "But Emily-Sama, There are only five of us." I nodded.

Kakashi seemed surprised at this. "So you all have Demons?" I nodded, then shook my head.

"Only me, Hanna, Mary, Josie and Austin Mr. Brown doesn't." He seemed confused. "Sorry, I am not used to calling him Darrel." I knew he wanted to say something else but decided against it.

"Is that why they call you their leader? Because you have Atarah?" He asked curious. I was the confused one now.

"Why would my having Atarah have any thing to do with my leadership among my friends?" I asked.

"Well, Atarah is the queen of the Cat Demons." I smiled, loving that tidbit of information. "Hundreds of years ago, When the demons ran free, The cat demon ruled the desert. Only at night though for reasons unknown, They would wreck havoc among the villages and kill innocents-" At that Atarah growled in my head loudly. I listened in shock and in wonder as to why she did but it would probably do no good to ask because, she would probably just put off telling me until we were alone. So I decided to ask the moment I could for her to explain. _Everything_. I realized a moment later that Kakashi and Guy-Sensei were staring at the three of us.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the men's faces.

"You growled." Guy-Sensei said.

"Again, _What?_" I asked in confusion. Then I understood a couple things. One, We all three just openly growled at Kakashi saying that our Demons killed Innocents. Two, All five of us had killers of the night, vicious Cats sealed in our bodies. Three, they had some degree of control over our bodies. I didn't like any of it. "Oh, Gomen. I'm sorry."

He still looked concerned and a little frustrated. "Okay, Anyway the Cat Demons of the night had calmed down over time and eventually disappeared completely with only a warning of coming back. I don't know much about them but, I do know that Atarah about twenty years ago had went on a rampage outside of her desert in the Land of sound. We don't know much of the 'Why' but we do know however that she killed many and injured many more. It was after that, that she disappeared. Until now that is." He finished and looked at us curiously. "Tell me ladies, How old are all of you."

I was so wrapped up in soaking up the information while I could that it surprised me when he changed subject so quickly. "Oh, I'm Seventeen as well as Mary, The twins are Sixteen and Austin is Fifteen." I said with confidence. I had been thinking while we had been running that these ages not only would help us out in the end but were also believable with the way we looked now.

"Kakashi seemed to nod his head in thought. Then he smiled so I knew we was thinking something most likely provocative. "You know ladies, That at the age of Sixteen you are considered an adult in Konoha." He smiled while he glanced at Hanna. I mentally gagged while she blushed.

"Nice to know how easily you slip back into pervert mode. I'd swear you were raised by Jiraiya himself if I didn't know better." I muttered. He was about to say something but I cut him off seeing as I wanted to go back into the camp now and think over this new information. "What we said here." I started in a cold voice that sent chill down my own spine, "It goes no further than that. Here. Also I want to know from you that we will indeed get to speak with your Hokage." He thought about this and nodded his head.

"She would have my head if I didn't bring you all as soon as possible. She would probably like to know much and seeing as how much is still unknown to me about you, I can't just let you get away without knowing how much of a threat you are to us." He looked me in the eyes then. "But, before we go back tell me this. What language were you speaking when you spoke with Darrel back at the ledge where we found you?" He asked, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

I smiled, So the old coot wasn't going senile. I was speaking a different language. "Well, If I'm right we are speaking Japanese right now, Correct?" He nodded and the girls blanched. 'Then we were speaking English. That is the language that is most common where we come from." I smiled at him, loving that I was in control of this matter at hand. And I was going to try to keep it that way too. "Now, I would very much like to go back to the camp now, I want to make sure that Josie hasn't destroyed the place and my Otouto hasn't lost something he can't get back to Lee." I smiled as Mary snickered.

"That's my Lee! He's always winning everything! Tell me what might he have won? A battle?" I anime sweatdropped at the Overtly Hyperactive Jonin's ignorance.

"Sure, we'll go with that." I then turned back the way we came. But not before I heard Hanna ask the perverted one to stay behind for a minute. _"Have fun Hanna-Kun"_ I smiled as I knew she would probably blush.

"_Oh, hush up Emily-__Sama__ before I tell everyone who Your Naruto crush is." _I could hear the smile in her voice. I scowled and walked of back towards the camp faster. When I got back everyone was everything was already up and everyone was sitting around the fire eating. I wasn't really hungry but I sat down with the bowl that was handed to me anyway. The rest of the night was spent chatting with the others, me and Mary sitting between Neji and Sia. That night we slept in sleeping bags under the stars, since they didn't have any extra tents. Hanna and Kakashi didn't come back till we had fell asleep…

Over the next two days we ran during the day, No longer in silence, Stopping to take small breaks during lunch and sleeping during the night. We were always the last to fall asleep after Hanna and Kakashi get back. It was on the last night before we were to reach the Village that Me, Mary and Hanna were up later than usual, laying around the coals staring at the stars. Shikamaru and Kakashi were on Watch up in the trees somewhere. _"Do you think she'll let us stay in Konaha, Lady Tsunade?" _Mary suddenly asked.

I thought about it for a minute before coming to a conclusion. _"I don't know, If she does then she will have to put it past the council first. I think they will be the biggest issue with us having Demons and all. You know how they were about Naruto." _I answered.

"_Your right, Kakashi-Kun has the same thoughts. Though he has trust in her that we will be to, mostly because it could prove disastrous if we fall into the wrong hands. But he doesn't know for sure since he doesn't know the whole situation." _Hanna replied. I looked at her.

"_Did he say that during one of your late night 'Conversations'"_ I asked with a snort. She just glared at me.

"_Believe it or not Emily-Sama but we do actually, Just talk." _She stated frustrated and blushing. _"And yes he did. He also said that we should be at the Village around noon tomorrow." _She smiled.

I nodded towards her. _"Alright, we need to get some sleep then. We will have an early morning." _I silently agreed as we all got more comfort able. I was almost asleep when I heard Hanna's voice in my head.

"_Emily-Sama?"_ She asked. I looked over across the coals at her shadowy form.

"_Yes?" _I asked her.

"_Where do you think we are in the timeline?" _She asked me curious. I could feel the others interest as well.

"_I'm not sure, But we will find out tomorrow once we reach the village. Now go to sleep." _I laid awake for another half hour or so before I fell into Unconsciousness.

*The next day a few minutes outside the village*

Just as our Ninja slowed I knew we were close. I looked around at the others, they seemed to be giddy with excitement as well. Josie was practically bouncing on top of Naruto while drumming on his head. Austin _was_ bouncing up and down on Lee and then said, "Come on, Don't slow down. We are so close lets finish with Three Times The Speed!" He yelled the last part grinning.

"Your youthfulness is inspirational! We shall run! Come Guy-Sensei!" He yelled as he sprinted forward passing everyone else in no time at all, with Guy right behind. Darrel didn't seemed to pleased with this.

"AHHHH! NO SLOW DOWN!" He yelled much to my amusement

Hanna had her arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck and was talking with him, while Neji and Sai were running beside each other with me and Mary on their backs. "Neji-Kun?" I asked him.

"Yes Emily?" He asked I smiled remembering the argument we had the other night about me using the 'Kun' at the end of his name. In the end I won but he refused to do the same. I pouted for a while but it did no good.

"Why are my brother and your teammate so annoying? I asked Smiling.

I felt his shoulders shake slightly with his silent laughter. "I asked myself the same question moment ago, I did not come up with an answer." I smiled.

"I guess it is not our destiny to know such trivial things am I correct?" I smiled. As he looked back at me.

"I'm guessing so," He narrowed his eyes at me. "But I can't help to wonder if it is _my_ destiny to know who you are?" He asked. "You seem to know much of me so how is it I know so little of you?" I just smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I there are just things about me that are too far beyond our comprehension. I am simply far too great for you to understand, Even if I were to _Bare it all_ in front of you, Despite your intellect.

"And how is it that this only intrigues me more?" He murmured to himself. It was at this time that we arrived at the Village gate. Guy stood there with Cameron and Lee beside him, Mr. Brown was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. As we approached their side we climbed off our partners and the group seemed to enlarge greatly. We were all standing just outside the Gate and the guards were watching us cautiously. Almost without us realizing it my friends and brother came to stand by me, It made us feel better and we took some peace in being close to another in a strange place. None of us knew how this was going to end but we all felt a little better knowing we were facing it together.

"Alright, I you are all dismissed except for Emily, Mary, Hanna, Josie, Austin and Darrel. I need you to follow me to the Hokage's tower." I looked over to the others while Mr. Brown hadn't moved. I walked over to him with the others in tow.

"Come on _Darrel._ we need to get moving." I pulled up on his arm and after a few minutes of arguing he finally followed. While this was going on Kakashi had spoken with the Guards who let us pass when we followed behind the pervert and Man in Green We stared in awe stared the village around us, but we didn't get to see much because we had to almost run to catch up with the Silver haired ninja. When we reached the Tower we walked in without any trouble and to the door. He knocked once and told us to stay out here until he called.

"Come in." We heard from behind the door. Kakashi opened the door then he and Guy-Sensei walked in and bowed their heads. "I see you have made it back safely, Report please." The Hokage said.

"I can't discuss the nature of the report right now, for I have something I must show you." He nodded for us to come in. We walked in in a single file line. Me, Mary, Hanna, Josie, Austin and finally Mr. Brown. We all bowed our head in a sign of respect, But of coarse _someone_ had to ruin all our credibility from the start.

"THEY WE'RE RIGHT! HER BOOBS ARE HUGE!" Mary yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Really Mary really? You just HAD to say something about her boobs didn't you? <strong>

**Mary: Well sorry! Did you SEE them! They were HUUUUGE!…but not as big as mine right? **

**Me: Umm I don't know? I didn't measure them!**

**Mary: O.O….*Grabs tape measure* **

**Me: MARY DON-too late. **

**Mary: YAY! Mine are bigger! *Does happy dance***

**Hanna: -.- I officially disown you as a sister…**

**Josie: How much bigger were they? **

**Me: Why in the HELL did you ask that?**

**Josie: Becau-**

**Mary: An half an inch in diameter! **

**All:…..**

**Me: ANYWHO! Thanks for the reviews! And I fixed the how mix up between "Akatsuchi" and "Akatsuki" so a special thanks to **_**MiladyYukie **_**for pointing that out. Okay one more thing…I still need at least Three more people to join my adventure! Either send a review or PM me saying your name, You character's description, favorite color and animal, who you wish to be paired up with and a type of cat you wish your Demon to be. Thanks Review and I'll give you Sushi!**

**Austin: The food?**

**Me: No the Character!**

**Kisame: HEY NOW!**


	4. Who is this Sekhemib?

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Chapter 4: Who is this Sekhemib?**

**Me: Hello again! This Chapter was one I had to think about for a bit, I had to come up with the background of Atarah and her kind from scratch. I think I did a pretty good job if you ask me. **

**Austin: Your so full of yourself Onee Chan. **

**Me: Am NOT!, I just think I did a good job.**

**Austin: Hehe That's what she said!**

**Me: **Facepalms** Why Kami, Why?**

**Mary: I don't know, but I wouldn't put up with it. **

**Me: And how would you put a stop to it?**

**Mary: Like this! **Gibbs slaps Austin upside the head** I'm the perverted one remember!**

**Austin: OWWW! What the HELL! **

**All: …**

**Austin: **Silence****

**Me: O.O …YAYZ! IT WORKS! Now, Jo! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Josie: YAYZ! Okay, Em-O-Ly does not own any of the Naruto/Naruto Shippūden Characters, or the Naruto/Naruto Shippūden story line! She **_**does **_**however own the **_**Characters**_**- Emily, Mary, Hanna, Josie, Austin and Mr. Brown. Thankies!**

**Me: Cameron….**

**Austin: Alright, Alright! Now…**Mumbles** on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>English<span>

_**Atarah Speaking**_

_Me speaking with Ararah/My thoughts_

"_Speaking to each other using our thoughts"_

"Japanese"

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_I can't discuss the nature of the report right now, for I have something I must show you." He nodded for us to come in. We walked in in a single file line. Me, Mary, Hanna, Josie, Austin and finally Mr. Brown. We all bowed our head in a sign of respect, but of coarse someone had to ruin all our credibility from the start. _

"_THEY WE'RE RIGHT! HER BOOBS ARE HUGE!" Mary yelled._

The room was completely silent for so long, I thought someone had found a pause button. But then as soon as I was about to go find this mysterious button, all Hell broke loose. "Who the HELL do you think you are coming in here and talking about my breasts!" The Fifth Hokage screamed at my Beta. "You should show more respect to those older than you, and with the power to kick your ass out of my village! And YOU-" She then turned to Kakashi who had sweat dropped anime style. "Why is it so important that you show me the- Hey! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Mary had gone from by my side to Lady Tsunade's with a tape measure- Where the hell she got it from I haven't a clue, and was measuring the Hokages chest with it. She then turned and done the same to herself. "YES!" Mary Exclaimed. "Mine are bigger!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands; in what could only be described as a 'Yay Me!' gesture.

I then took the moment of silence to jerk Mary back to her spot beside me; She was so caught up in her joy she didn't even realize what was going on. "I apologize Lady Tsunade for my friends rudeness. She seems to get away from herself more so than not lately." I smiled apologetically, "See, we have been through a lot in the past week, and when we didn't know what to do next, Atarah pointed us in your direction." My smile then turned from apoplectic, to Sweet.

She seemed to cool down then and turned her glare off Mary as confusion stole her face. "Who?" She asked seeming skeptical to if she heard me right. I wouldn't blame her. What would you do if someone came along and used so nonchalantly a name that probably hasn't been said in twenty some years outside of a classroom.

"Atarah, My Lady." My smile had yet to leave my face. "She told us to come to you no matter what it takes, She said you could help us." _**I don't know about her helping you, But I know for sure she can help me. **_"My bad, she says that you will be able to help _her._" The fifth seemed even more confused than before.

"And how do you know I can help her?" She asked not really believing me.

"Why, Because she told me so _of coarse_." I purred the last part as emphasis on the fact that I was speaking nothing but the truth.

"Are you telling me you have the Cat Demon Queen sealed within you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She tried to hide her reactions to this information as I nodded, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Prove it." She seemed to want to make sure before she would let herself be joyful. _**Step forward and put her hand on your tattoo. She will be able to hear me that way. **_I did as I was told. I stepped forward grabbing her hand before placing it upon my neck and over my Kanji. I saw her shock as she probably saw pupils disappear and then I heard Atarah speak. _**Hello my Lady. It has been sometime since we last spoke hasn't it? **_She pulled her hand back as she gasped. "How…" She seemed lost in thought. _**Tell her I will explain it all but first we have to get to something more important. Though there are too many people here for me to speak of such classified matters. **_I nodded.

"She will explain everything but first there needs to be less ears in here. The conversation she wishes to have, is much to _Classified._" She nodded then. I turned to Mr. Brown and Gai. "You may leave." Mr. Brown just turned and left out the door without a second thought, but Gai looked over towards his Hokage for confirmation before following. I turned back around to see Lady Tsunade raising her eyebrow at Kakashi. "I figured you would want to keep him in here for your protection." I smiled innocently.

"Right, Okay." She sat back down in her chair while I sat in the one across from it. The others sat in floor in front of me. I intertwined my fingers and waited for Atarah to tell me what to say, because I hadn't even a clue as to why we're here in the first place.

"So what is the urgent reason for you needing to see me?" Tsunade asked, straight to the point.

I sighed, _**Tell her its about Sekhemib. **_"She says its about Sekhemib." I said looking over her reactions as I spoke. She seemed confused at first, then excited before settling on worried.

"What about him?" She finally asked after a few quiet minutes. "Is he alright? Did the birth go as needed?" She seemed to have many more questions but didn't voice them.

_**It went fine and he was lovely but I need your help to find him. **_"It went fine and he was lovely but I need your help to find him." I repeated. "He was taken right after his birth and when I went to find him. When I cornered the men who took Sekhemib and was about to finish them off to bring him home, I was caught off guard by a ninja there with a justu I didn't recognize until it was too late. I then disappeared for twenty some years, only to resurface again three days ago." I finished speaking what she told me and looked to the Fifth hoping to understand what was said. _Who was Sekhemib? _I asked her confused. _**My son. **_I was about to ask how that was possible when Tsunade spoke again.

"I see, And you wish for me to help you find him in anyway possible?" She asked and I nodded like I was told to. "Very well, I will send some of my ninja out to look for any leads. Though I would like to collaborate with you about this matter another time in complete privacy, but for now Some introductions would be necessary."

I knew then that I could speak of my own free will. I stood and walked over to her desk. "My apologies for not introducing myself the moment I could. My name is Emily," I reached across her desk to shake her hand. "This is Mary, my second in command." I gestured to her, "These are Hanna and Josie, the twins." I pointed to them in turn. "And my Otouto Austin." I smiled at him. "They too hold Demons, The one outside is our former head of our school back where we come from." She nodded.

"And where would that be?" She asked curious that we did not say.

"Well that is a long story and I'm not sure you would believe me if I tried to explain." I said playing with my earrings in my cartilage, its my nervous habit.

She smiled encouragingly. "I have time, and I promise to give you the benefit of the doubt."

I opened my mouth to speak when a man came running in through the door. "Hokage-Sama! There is an emergency at the hospital! We need you now!" He turned and left as quickly as he came.

"Apparently I don't have the time right now. Kakashi, Find them a place to stay for their time here. Make sure they are comfortable and try not to split them up." She turned back to me, "I will speak with you about the rest when I can but I warn you. It might be some time, I tend to stay very busy." I nodded then she left jumping off the balcony and unto the roofs that lead to the hospital.

**About an hour later**

"After all that walking around and going zigzag across the village I don't know how many times he chose the two empty apartments right _above _his own?" I sighed frustrated. "I swear he's mental."

"Maybe its because he had that book in front of his face the whole time." Mary giggled. I laughed without humor.

"Of coarse that dreaded book. I don't see what's so special about it. I mean its just porn right? What's the big deal? I mean even I've read shit like that and trust me, It isn't all its choked up to be." I held my chin up as we walked around the apartment.

It was a two bed, one bath apartment. The one bathroom being off the master bed of coarse. When we first walked in to our third floor apartment all we saw were boxes. They were everywhere! Kakashi had informed us that he sent someone to get us some furniture so we could sleep tonight, though he did say it was only the essentials… The bad part about this was they were left in the a Hallway, So it was a little cramped trying to get past them. Once we did we came to the Living room at the end, It was a little smaller than what you would expect but I didn't mind seeing as it was just me and Mary in this one-Hanna and Josie were staying in the Apartment below ours, Austin was with Kakashi two floors above and Mr. Brown was actually staying with the Pervy Sage ironically enough.

Off of the Living room was the small kitchen that was mostly outdated with newer appliances but it was still way too lived in for my tastes. There was a Black fridge that looked spotless next to a White microwave and a grayish-white stove at the end of the counter. Finish it off with pink-PINK counter tops, black and white tiled floors with more pink wallpaper and a small table in the corner and you come to the conclusion that- "A man bought our stuff." I told Mary.

She nodded her head in agreement. "A straight man at that."

Through the archway in the kitchen was an extra room with a balcony, It faced away from the village so it had a wonderful view of the forest over the village walls. "This defiantly makes up for the kitchen." I heard Mary say, I nodded. There were no doors in this room so I was slightly confused.

"Where do you think our rooms are?" I asked my green haired-sister-like friend.

"I think I know." She said with a frown on her face. We than walked back through the Kitchen and Living Room, all the way back to the mountain of boxes. I then understood what she was saying.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She only shook her head. I sighed and started working on moving the boxes.

*Half an Hour Later*

"Phew! I've never seen so many boxes in my life!" Mary exclaimed. I just laughed as she faked a very diva like faint.

"Haha well then you obviously don't remember when moved all of your Aunt Jamie's stuff into the house next door to yours back home." I smiled and then faltered. Realizing what I just said. We had all been trying to avoid that subject.

Mary frowned, "Emily." She looked at me then. "Do you ever think we'll get home?" She had such hope in her eyes as she searched mine, like I had all the answers. I wish now that I did.

"I'm not sure, Mary. I'm not sure." She seemed to understand and we opened the door that lead to our rooms. As we walked through the door we saw that the two rooms were connected by an archway, with a door in the second one that I suspected held the bathroom. Both rooms held beds with black sheets, pillows and comforters. As well as a lamp in the corner of each. Other than that the rooms were bare like the rest of the place. The bathroom was pretty nice so I was thankful that the same guy who done the kitchen didn't get a hold of it. I wouldn't be able to deal with a pink bathroom.

After a little while of just hanging in our rooms we decided to go get some money from Kakashi to go get some Ramen. We had always joked at home about wanting to try the Ramen at Ichiraku's to see if its really as good as Naruto says it is. So we walk up the stairs to the fifth floor and bang on Kakashi's door. Austin answered it with the first in the series of Kakashi's Icha Icha books in his hands. "Hey Sissy, what's up?" He asked. I just glared at him and yanked to book from his hands. "Hey!" He yelled, "I was reading that!"

I put it in my back pocket. "Well now your not. No brother of mine is going to read such smut. Your gay anyway why would you want to read that?" I asked. He just pouted.

"There's a gay character in there too ya know." I just shook my head and walked past him.

"Kakashi!" I yelled. He popped his head out of his room.

"Yes?" He asked

"We're hungry so your buying us ramen at Ichiraku's." I smiled.

"Well too bad, I'm a little busy and don't wanna go out." He tried to close his door but I stopped it with my foot.

"And what is more important than taking two lovely ladies like ourselves out to Dinner?" I asked batting my eyelashes. It was then that I heard a distinct giggle from inside the room he was blocking. My expression turned from sweet and innocent to knowing and sarcastic. "Oh this I just too good. Mary he hasn't the time for us right now, He has Hanna in there to keep him company." He face was priceless. He looked EXACTLY like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I turned to Mary, I wonder what Lady Tsunade would think of this? Kakashi sleeping with a sixteen year old and letting a fifteen year old boy walk around read porn? Oh this is just too perfect!" I laughed with Mary holding my stomach.

"You can't tell her." Kakashi said with authority strong in his voice.

I stopped laughing after a few minutes and realized we _were_ getting our Ramen after all. "Then your paying for our dinner." I smiled a very cat like grin.

He scowled, "Fine." He shut the door and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear but it sounded an awful lot like, 'Stupid blackmailing bastards.' I grinned when he opened the door and handed me some money.

"Thankies!" I turned around hooked my arm with Mary's and left but not before yelling, "Have fun Hanna!" We laughed all the way to the ramen stand.

"Hanna sure does move fast though doesn't she?" Mary asked as she sat down. I laughed and nodded my head. "I just wish our Naruto crushes lived here. With them being ak-Criminals we can't be with them." She frowned.

"Well we could always join the...Er Others." I smiled. Mary just starred at me for a minute.

"Your joking right?" She asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. Ayame them came over to take our order, We both ordered Pork as it is the one Naruto always gets and is 'The Best' She left and I went back to explaining. "I was thinking that neither of us like it her in the village, Correct?" She nodded. "Well, Why not go where we'll be happy? With our 'Knowledge' I'm sure they won't mind keeping us around. Plus this was we can keep them all from dying. Once they find out what we know, They probably won't even have a problem if we choose not to take part in killing anyone. Though that would probably go more for you than me." I grinned at her.

"That is either the craziest…or the most brilliant idea ever!" She grinned. "But it all depends on where we are in the story line to who all we can save…" She looked at me then, "You don't think we're already past Sasori's death do you?" She asked in a whisper with tears starting to form I her eyes.

"I don't know but if you want we can talk with Lady Tsunade about it?" I suggested.

"No," Mary shook her head. "If we go off to the _Others _then we can't let her know what we know or she will not only be able to change what ill happen so we can't save them. She will also won't let us out of the village for fear of our knowledge ending up in the wrong hands., Like say I don't know. The ones we're aiming for!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Then how do we find out?" I asked. _**I could speak with the Kyuubi my pet. **_I held my finger up to Mary as our food arrived. _You could do that? __**Yes, I just need to be within a close proximity to him and I can get that information from him. We used to be close, you could almost call it friends. **__But why would you do that? I thought you would want to stay here so you could find you son? __**I would rather be out there looking and myself but I can't so instead I have to rely on others and their connections. If I'm right-Which I am-The Akatsuki have more than Tsunade does. So as much as I respect and care for her, I would rather be with the Others as well. **__So it settled then. We're going to the Akatsuki. _We ate and paid for our food, then left in search of Naruto.

"Why are we looking for Naruto again?" Mary asked in didn't want to speak use our thoughts because we didn't want the others to know what we were planning just yet. **(A/N When talking with our thoughts we are speaking to all of us.) **

"Because Atarah can talk with the Nine Tails if she is close enough to him. That how we are going to find out where in the time line we are." She nodded her head.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Hey Naruto!" He turned to look at us and Smiled. He had been walking with Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Neji. Mary and I saw the others and Immediately Went into glomp mode. "Neji-Kun!" I resumed my rightful place on his back.

"Puppy!" I heard Mary scream and looked over to see her on Kiba's shoulders. How in the HELL did she get that high? I shook my head as I saw Mary's Boobs resting on Kiba's head. He was blushing madly. It was Hilarious!

"And how have you been my love since we departed all those long hours ago?" I smiled as Naruto and Shikamaru just stood there watching confused. "Are you as happy as I am that Destiny has let our paths cross yet again?" I purred in his ear.

It seems he finally decided to join my game since I wasn't giving up when he answered. "Indeed I am, only if It would have allowed us to cross sooner I wouldn't have had to deal with the Loneliness that is boredom." I smiled and him in victory.

"But I am here now love. So lets enjoy our time together for we never know how long we have." I kissed his cheek and jumped off in time to see the others shocked faces and Neji blush. "So what ae ya'll boys up to? Not getting into too much trouble I hope." I asked with a cheeky grin. Mary was still on Kiba's shoulders with her boobs resting on his head. Curse her shortness! Though it looked like it might be uncomfortable to Kiba he wasn't exactly complaining.

"Nah, Causing trouble is too troublesome." Shikamaru finally said.

"I TOLD YOU!" I screamed at Mary. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. I then went over to Mary and Held out my hand. "Money please." I smiled while she grimaced and put the equal amount of five American dollars in my hand.

"There Happy?" She asked.

"Very much so. Nice doing business with ya. Come again." I grinned even bigger and saw the others confused expressions. "I bet Mary-Kun a 390 yen, that The first words that Shikamaru would say would have to word 'Troublesome' in it." They all seemed to understand but Neji looked at me weirdly.

"And how would you know this _Love_?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled.

"Its just one of those wonderful things about me you'll have to find out." I walked back over to him, "Though, there are some _Other_ things I would be happy to inform you of." I said loving every second of teasing way too much.

"Really?" He asked catching on to the game again. "And how would you like to _inform _me?" He asked in a voice that startled me it was so sensual. I put my hand on his chest.

"In the dark, in your room, under the covers and tell you the completely…_naked_ truth." I turned from him and back to the boys. I put my hand over Naruto's shoulder causally.

"So boys where we going? I have a bored self who wants to have some fun any ideas?" I asked.

*Two Hours later*

After spending the rest of the night pulling pranks on Choji and Josie, We were finally back in our rooms and I knew exactly what I needed to. _"Hanna, Josie, Austin come to mine and Mary's room please. We have something very important to discuss." _

"_Okay, We're on our way." _Hanna spoke for the both of them.

_"Coming! oh can I have my Icha Icha Paradise book back pleeease?" _Cameron asked.

_"NO!" _I yelled in my head. _"My otouto is NOT going to be one of those perverts who always has one of those d__isgusting __books in front of their faces!" _I mentally cringed.

_"Hey now! I personally take offence to that!" _Hanna said.

_"Of coarse you would." _Mary mumbled.

Five minutes later there was a knock on our door. Mary went to answer it while we moved to the Sitting room.

"Alright, the I have come to the conclusion that it would be possible for us to go to the Ak-" I started

"PERVY SAGE TURNED PEEPING TOM!" Josie yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily: So in this chapter we reveal more of the Cats' background. What do you think of it? I came up with it all by myself!<strong>

**Others: Ahem!**

**Emily: **mumbles** okay so maybe not _all _by myself. **

**Others: **Nodds****

**Emily: But seriously its awesome right? I'm putting up the link to the Characters within the next two days so I can't wait to see what ya'll think of them. Also The Characters Hanna and Austin will not be around as much anymore. I will update you about them often though in diffrent ways and they will still be in the story just not as much and Emily, Mary and Josie. **

**Hanna: **Pouts****

**Austin: So not fair. **

**Akatsuki: So...When do we come in? **

**Emily: In a bit! Just a few more Chapters! So Review and If I get four new reveiwers before He makes his appearence... I'll make Kisame sing "I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)"**

**Kisame: DAMN YOU! **Looks torward readers** Don't reveiw! Or I swear to Kami I will kill you!**

**All Akatsuki But Kisame: REVIEW!**


	5. Why are we doing this again? Oh, Right

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why not?**

**Chapter Five Part One: Why are we doing this again? Oh yeah, Right.**

**Emily: Sorry I took so long for this chapter but I PROMISE you this is a good one! **

**Mary:*Grumbles* It better be, Do you know how frustrating it is when you run ideas by me and I get all excited about it only for you to remind me its STILL A 'Work-In-Progress'? Hmm?**

**Emily: O.O …Very? **

**Mary: VERY! I could SLAP YOU! …Actually I think I will! **Runs towards Emily with hand raised****

**Emily: Oh shit. **Runs away screaming** Mr. Brown do the disclaimer! **

**Mr. Brown: Why the fuck do I got to do it? I'm not even in this one. **

**Everyone but Emily and Mary: **Glares****

**Barney: **Glares****

**Mr. Brown: OKAY! OKAY! God-**

**Emily: **Yells** KAMI! **Hides behind a blue person****

**Mr. Brown: -Damn it….Emily/Darkness grows does not own the Naruto or Naruto Shipi-shippo-ship-shipWHAT EVER THEY HELL IT IS! Characters or storyline! She does own she Oc's in this and yeah…you get the picture. **

**Emily: **Whispers** Also this is just part one of two for Chapter five, I wanted to make a really long chapter to keep my order that I had but I figured you had waited long enough-Oh SHIT. No Don't-Don't you fucking dare Kis-**

**Kisame: SHE'S OVER HERE MARY!**

**Emily: DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! SUSHI! **

**Mary: **Smacks Emily unconscious** ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>English<span>

_**Atarah Speaking**_

_Me speaking with Atarah/My thoughts_

"_Speaking to each other using our thoughts"_

"Japanese"

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Alright, the I have come to the conclusion that it would be possible for us to go to the Ak-__" I started_

_"PERVY SAGE TURNED PEEPING TOM!" Josie yelled._

*Eleven Days Later*

"I still think we shouldn't have involved so many people." Mary said to me as we walked towards the training ground where -in the future- Naruto would be working on perfecting his Rasengan.

"It's only Three Mary-Chan, chill out." I told her. She and Josie were walking next to me while Hanna and Austin were running through the trees keeping an eye out for any unwelcome guests. Ever since the Jiraiya incident in our apartment we had to be much more aware of what we say and- at all times- Who is around us.

We had been lucky last time. It was just Jiraiya and all he intended was to get more _research _for his perverted books-Which I still have the one I confiscated from Austin. All it took to get rid of him was Hanna to run crying to Kakashi pretending to be scared. ^.^ But had it been someone else there could have been different consequences. After that night it was decided that we would start training secretly with only our demons to help, We didn't need Lady Tsunade finding out anything unnecessary. It was also decided that night that Hanna, Austin and Mr. Brown-Without his consent- Would be staying in Konoha while Me, Mary and Josie would leave for the Akatsuki.

But, just up and leaving wasn't an option. We needed a plan for not only getting out of the Village in an inconspicuous way, but also getting accepted into the Akatsuki and make sure that our actions wouldn't have dire consequences for our family-And Mr. Brown-staying here.

So that's where we spent the next week and a half spending every single moment that we weren't training, planning. We weren't by any means skilled after only a week and a half of training, but we were so enough to where we could get done what needed to be.

As we came up to the clearing we saw the other three waiting there, I nodded to our pair of look out to make sure no one else was there and to warn us if there was.

I could see the looks of confusion, curiosity and slight boredom on Neji, Asuma and Shikamaru's faces as we stood still, Waiting. Once Hanna gave me the all-clear and jumped back into the cover of the trees, we walked towards are soon-Hopefully-only ties to the village.

I stopped three feet from them. "Asuma. Shikamaru. Neji." I nodded to each of them in turn. "Thank you all for meeting me here, I understand you must be confused. I did give you only the minimal information it would take for you to come this evening." I paused looking at them for a moment. "So, I will get straight to the point. I have information that you will want to know, Though I must ask for your help in return…But-" Asuma seemed interested and still very confused. "If I tell you what I need to, You can _not_ under any circumstances tell Lady Tsunade." If I didn't have their full attention before, I did now.

"What's going on, and why are you telling us and not reporting this to Hokage-Sama?" Asuma asked. He would probably be the hardest to convince. I need to make him hear me out. He defiantly wouldn't want his child to grow up without a father would he?

"I know this is confusing now, Hell, It'll be confusing afterwards too but you need to trust me. I know you haven't known me long and only seen me a handful of time, but just hear me out. Your going to need me as much as I need you."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "I don't know, but if you hold valuable information we will need that either way. Go on."

I nodded. "What I say here does not leave this clearing, you will hopefully agree once I'm done." I took a deep breathe and looked over to Mary and Josie on either side of me, They both looked nervous about all of this, But they know its for the best. We had discussed that the best way for this to go down was for us to lay it all on the line and be completely truthful. We need that trust, So that's what I choose to do. "My name is Emily Marxman, I am Sixteen years of age and not from here. Mary, Josie, Hanna and Austin are the only people I have left, Austin is my Brother by blood and the girls are my Sisters by choice. Saying we are from another world would be the closest I could really say. I don't know exactly where it is or how far away, All I know is that we are not there now." I paused to take a breathe and calm my nerves. I could tell by the looks they were giving me they weren't buying it. "Before you make up your mind know that I can prove it. Where we come from people like us watch your world for amusement. Of coarse we didn't realize this place was real until we died and came here." They still didn't seem to believe me so I decided to do some background Information. I pointed to Asuma. "Your name is Asuma Sarutobi, Born on October Eighteenth, Member of the Sarutobi clan, you graduated out of the Academy at the age of Nine, Have Wind and Fire style Chakra, Current head of Team Asuma. You have a strong friendship with the Monk Chiriku, You smoke about two packs of cigarettes a day-Which may I say is _very_ unhealthy. You are closer to Shikamaru Nara than any other of your team and Currently have a Thirty Million Ryo bounty on your head." I paused then added with a smirk. "Also you are currently romantically involved-Not so secretly I might add- With Yuhi Kurenai."

I turned to Shikamaru next, "Shikamaru Nara, you were born September Twenty Second, Best friends with Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. You and Choji have been friends since before the Academy because others ridiculed Choji for his weight, you ended up hanging out with Choji instead. Because of the kindness you have always shown him, Choji is unwavering in his loyalty to you, and will gladly give his life if it meant you wouldn't. You became fast friends with Naruto and Kiba and would rather skip class during the Academy years, because you were too lazy to do the work. You maintain that same outlook on life today saying more often than not that things are too _'Troublesome' _and despite this you are one of the most intelligent Shinobi in the Fire Nation." I smirked. "Your favorite pass time is watching clouds and I have no clue as to your crush though there is some debate back home over whether you will end up with Temari of the Sand or Ino."

I turned to Neji with a smile. "Neji Hyuga, my love. I am afraid not many people back home are very fond of you…" I pouted. "But no matter, You personally are one of my favorites." I smiled. "You were born on July Third, are the eldest of Team Guy, and are one of the two Rookie nine who are from the Hyuga clan. You used to care deeply for your shyer cousin Hinata, You used to talk with you father often and even promised him you would always protect your cousin and never forget your duties, But when Hinata turned three you were branded into the _servant's _branch of your clan. When at one point Hinata was kidnapped and your father saved her and killed the perpetrator Kumogakure demanded your father's body in return for killing their Shinobi. He turned himself in willingly to save you all and this is when you came to believe that the Main branch had forced him to and This misconception became the primary basis of your nine year grudge against the main branch and of your concrete view on one's unalterable fate." I stopped for a minute to breathe then finished quickly. "You did not believe Lee would be able to be a ninja with only Taijutsu and still hold a strong dislike towards your cousin even after your attempt to kill her during the Chunin exams. You also possess Byakugan but that's common knowledge." I laughed at the end.

It was a long time before any of them spoke. When they did it was Shikamaru who did. "How do you know all that?" He asked, _Wow, that was unexpected…not._

I sighed, "I told you, where we come from we watch your world for amusement." I decided to explain in more depth. "There we have a thing called television where we see movies and shows on it, like moving pictures? Well anyway, you guys are in a series and also a Manga which is a type of book, I personally prefer the Manga myself. Your show is called Naruto or Naruto Shippuden depending on the timeline. Right now would be, around the beginning of Naruto Shippuden, which is just a short time after Naruto gets back from his Two and a half year Training trip with Jiraiya." I smiled at my knowledge, I have never felt so smart. ^.^

Finally Asuma spoke. "So, I'm not going to say your telling the truth because its kinda farfetched but say it were true, Why are you telling us? I'm sure this knowledge would be best suited for the Hokage." He frowned.

I grimaced. They aren't going to like this part. "Okay, remember you said you'd hear me out." They nodded, Neji seemed lost in thought. "Okay. Hanna and Austin plan on staying here in Konoha while Mary, Josie and I do not." Deep breath. "We plan on joining the.." frowned slightly knowing their reaction weren't going to be pleasant. "Akatsuki." I rushed forward after the gasped. "I know many things that they would like to know so they wouldn't kill me, that not a problem. Also my being there would help you all, I can stop a future attack that will destroy the village. I know a way to stop that without giving out any information on Naruto or anything pertaining to the Leaf Village. I would be saving lives this way." I sighed. "And if things go the way I want them to," I looked up at the eldest in the clearing. "I would be saving your life as well Asuma." I had tears in my eyes and I heard the girls sniffling also. Asuma was a major favorite of ours.

"If you told Tsunade this then she wouldn't let you out of her sight because she can't have the kind of information you hold just floating around." Shikamaru stated.

I nodded. "If she knew that I hold the information I do, then all five of us would most likely be sent to the interrogation rooms with Ibiki because I refuse to let me or my only family left to be tools in someone else's game." Neji nodded his head at that.

Asuma spoke up then. "We wouldn't let you go through that, but I don't think the Akatsuki would be the safest option either…" He trailed of in thought. No I was going to have my way.

"It's not like we're defenseless. We all have demons and can stay in contact with each other using our minds only."

"Your Jinchuriki?" Neji asked. "How is that possible? You said you weren't from this world." Asuma nodded but Shika seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, we are, though do not have tailed demons, we have cat demons. The demons of the desert. I am not sure on the 'How' part but I do know that they were already inside us when we woke up here. I do have some theories but none I'm positive of just yet."

"Like?" Asuma asked.

I sighed. "Well, When we were back home," It sounds weird to call it home now that we no longer belong to that world. "We didn't look anything like this." I gestured to my body, "I was slightly shorter, brown hair about as long as yours-" I pointed to Neji, "and we all wore glasses. But the strange thing is was when I would picture how I _wanted _to look, I always wanted short red hair and I loved piercings." I smiled. "I had always pictured me when I dreamt that I would look amazingly-Almost exactly- like this." I glanced at my two wing girls and they nodded as well.

"Though at first I could have gone without the green hair, I love it more and more each day. I wish I had always looked like this." Mary grinned.

"Yeah, I defiantly would have had more room to brag over boys then," Josie grinned like a fool, I just shook my head.

"Basically you feel like this is what you _supposed _to look like?" Shikamaru asked with a look in his eyes that said he was deep in thought. I nodded.

"I would like to think so," I smiled. "Though I'm not sure about much else, it seems my little friend up here," I pointed to my head. "Doesn't like to help me out with much anymore." _**I help when I think is best my pet, you are not in need of the information as of yet. You will know when your needed to know. **__fine. _I sighed out loud.

"I expect you'll know what our destined to when your destined to, Love." Neji smiled at me.

"…Thanks." We spent the rest of the time talking about our plans, and they did _eventually_ agree to my terms since it was for the best on Konoha's account. Though it wasn't as smoothly as I hoped…I ended up owing Asuma-Sensei a pack of cigarettes and promises to train extra hard so I could protect myself as well as possible. Neji a Sparring 'Date' XD and Shikamaru just left probably to go sleep or something, I don't know. But before they could all leave, I told Neji to get me and Mary on his team that's dispatched on the next mission that involves Gaara. He cocked his head but I just smiled while shaking mine. "Gotta go train now! See Ya!"

**Four days later**

_**Now focus on your heart beat…good nice and steady, feel your pulse in your joints. **_I kept my breathing even and only thought of the pulse I could feel in my veins. The steady rhythm of blood in the underside of my wrist, my knees and ankles, my throat and forehead. _**Good my pet, now try to feel them in your extended joints, like fingers and toes. **_I was sitting on a rock in one of the outer training grounds, no one really comes out here anymore because this is where I train.

Over the past couple weeks we've been in this world I've come to notice how people act around me- as well as My siblings and Mr. Brown. They seem to act differently to us than others, Which I originally thought was because we were outsiders, But I've recently come to realize its because we're different from them-and their Shinobi. It would catch me off guard sometimes when they would glance at me as I walk past but look the other way when they saw I noticed. Also When I first came to this training ground there were almost half a dozen genin practicing, I paid them no mind as I walked to the other side of to practice my aim-Which might I add is nearing great now. But once I was halfway through the exercises Atarah help me with, they were all gone.

I happened the next few time I went there then all of a sudden no one even neared it. It confused me more, but I got frustrated with myself for worrying over unimportant things when I had more urgent matters that needed my focus. So I blocked out all that wasn't needed and put all my focus into training and planning.

While we were out around town I would ignore the glances we still get, Forget the whispers I would hear when me, Mary and Josie were Hanging out with Shika, Kiba, Neji and Naruto. I pushed my training even harder these past couple days working with my Chakra to try my new technique. Its something that only the 'Kitty Clan' can do-We finally figured out that the Kanji on our necks mean Kitty, So now we are all known as the Kitty Clan. I laughed when I found out, and still do when anyone says it in a formal manner.

So now that's exactly what I'm doing, Practicing the Kitty Bloodline Limit. Shadow Technique; Cover of the Desert Eyes. Though it only Mary, Josie and Me going I wanted us all to work on it. From what Atarah explained, this is how She and the other cat demons would get around in the Desert without being seen, Hence the name. Its supposed to completely cover the user so that they can't be seen by unwanted eyes no matter the terrain. It also can transport the user to a different area as long as they know where their going and its not _too _far away.

I can feel the pulse in my finger tips now as well as my toes and head, I feel my blood pumping loudly in my ears. **Bu-bum**…**Bu-bum**…**Bu-bum**…**Bu-bum**. My veins feel like their dancing as they beat like a drum all through my body, from head to toe it seem like music only I can hear and _feel_. I then knew what to do without Atarah having to tell me. I envisioned my music and pulsing Chakra flowing out of my body, covering my and hiding me from all peering eyes. I could feel the static of the white, airy substance just over my skin. It felt like if I moved in the slightest I would come into contact but I knew I was supposed to move just yet, I had already been told that previously. So I stayed still and focused as my own Chakra completely covered me on my perch. I waited until I faint heard what sounds almost like a fabric rustle together as it completed its quest in covering me completely. _**Very good. **_I could feel her smiling in the back of my mind. I almost grinned too, _**Now release it. **_All traces of smiles left as she said that. I frowned, _But I finally got it! It took my nearly four days to get this far! And you just want me to release it? _I could feel her head shaking, _**No just trust me, Release your hold on the justu and see what happens. **_I frowned and hesitated but did as she-my Sensei and my Guardian-said.

As soon as I let my hold on my Chakra go I felt it pull back with a _Snap!_ Too anyone who had been watching the scene would have seen a Red haired girl go from a Meditated state on the edge on a rock, to almost _glowing _white and then with the sound of a snap-Gone. Completely gone, No chakra traces or smells just _gone._

I almost laughed as I saw Asuma come out of the tree line with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, it was almost like looking through a this satin curtain. "Emily?" He asked. I suppressed a giggle. He seemed confused on what he'd just witnessed. _So he can't see me or feel my Chakra? _I asked, which I thought was weird cause I could still feel it pulsing even though it was a obvious as before, it was actually very faint but I figured a Jonin could sense it. _**No he can't feel it at all, that's why this is the only Justu that **_**all**_** the Cat Demons can do, I was key to our survival. For we had no tree or grass to take cover or really any defenses. We could fight and win very well but this was our only means of getting to safety unharmed if need be. **_I nodded, it made sense. Then a thought popped in my head. _Can I move around like this or could someone hear me? _I asked, I felt her smile as she read my thoughts. _**If you move right now no one would hear or see a thing, But the only major flaw is you can't cause harm to anyone like this. You could move things around but say…if you were going to throw something at someone it would just fall beside them. Sad really but it **_**is **_**a defense not an attack. **_I smiled. _Okay then. _I got up hesitantly even though I knew he couldn't See, Hear or Sense my presence, I then walked over and stood right next to him. Asuma Sensei was just glancing around as if expecting me to pop up any second. I smirked at the thought. I then reached up and messed with his beard before backing off quickly. He jumped and put a hand to his face surprised, I then ran over to the tree behind him and rustled some bushes lightly as if on accident.

He smiled as he quickly caught onto the game. "Alright if that how you want to do it then fine. I'll catch you." I let out a small giggle so he could hear, then ran to the middle of the field while he walk to the tree line. I scuffed my sandals on a near by rock to let him know he was in the wrong place. He turned his head quickly and ran with a speed much faster than mine, _it's a good thing he can't see me cause I couldn't out run him. _I smirk as I got an idea, I ran toward him but turned at the last minute but not before letting my hand playfully slap his favorite pocket and discreetly popping the button. I then backflipped away from him and landed on my perch with a clap from my sandal. He smirked and disappeared, I knew what he was going to do so I jumped out of the way jus before he appeared right where I was standing. I smiled. _That was close. _I was breathing slightly harder and realized wouldn't be able to keep the Justu up for much longer. _**You can run fast enough to be able to catch him with him moving around like that. **_I grimaced _Thanks, I didn't know that, _I thought, the sound of my voice dripping with sarcasm. I ran to the tree line again but this time jumped in a tree silently. I quietly grabbed a twig and flicked it to a rock on he other side of the clearing. It worked, he ran to it and looked around. He was probably focusing Chakra into his ears to hear the slightest sounds, He smirked as he looked around. _**Well my pet I guess since your being ungrateful you wouldn't need to hear how you can teleport like this…**_I nearly feel off the branch, and though I didn't fall I must have moved something that rustled some leaves too far out of the reach too be silenced, because he was suddenly running towards the tree I was in. I jumped to the ground just in time. _Tell me quickly! _It was getting slightly more difficult to keep up the Cloak and I wanted to show Asuma Sensei that I was strong enough to take care of myself. I don't know if he did-Probably- But I saw this as a test.

_**Fine. **_She sighed._** Close your eyes, stay still and focus on where you want to end up, See yourself where you want. Then open your eyes saying 'Iku!' **_I did what she said. I closed my eyes and focused.

**Nobody's POV**

Asuma was standing by a tree with Chakra heightening his hearing as much as they could and glancing around. He noticed for the first time they had an audience. Neji and Shikamaru were standing along the edge of the training grounds along with Emily's Sisters and Brother. They were all staring at him with worried expressions on their faces, probably wondering why the hell he kept running around like an idiot. He then snapped his head back to the clearing in front of him and jump when he heard the distinct sound of sandals hitting rock. He grinned, "How long are you gonna keep this up? Huh?" He asked as he looked around again, He could have sworn he heard he giggle next to him and turned again. "How's your Chakra?" She had to be running low. From what she says she hasn't been doing justus long and his is a very powerful defense that she's holding when she hasn't had much time to train with it so she shouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

Just then someone tapped on his shoulder, He turned quickly and saw nothing. Then before he could blink she was standing right in front of him with a pact of Cigarettes in her hand.

**Normal POV**

I smiled at his slightly shocked expression, and Grinned when he patted the pocked I just raided. "So, did I win?" I asked more than a little breathless. He then regained his composure and smirked before taking his property.

"I guess, for _now_, I'll get you back though." He stated matter-a-factly. I raised an eyebrow at him and cocked my head to the side, trying-and failing-to look intimidating in my strangely weakening state.

"Is that so? Hmmm…I guess we'll just have to do this again sometime then won't we." I smiled innocently.

"Definitely," He smiled over my shoulder, "But I doubt it will be anytime soon though. We've had an audience." He then glanced back up and waved to our 'Audience.'

Before I could turn around to see who it was, I was glomped by a purple fuzz ball.

"Em!" It screamed. "That was sooooo cool! Will you show me how to do that?" Josie asked me. I smiled and picked her further up on my back and spun around in a circle.

"You can do it too." I smiled at Imouto. "I'm sure that…" _What's her name again? _I asked Atarah, She had previously told me all their names, but I forgot most of them. I could hear her sigh- She seems to do that more often than not lately. _**Cyra…**__Oh, right._ "Cyra would help you if you asked her." I smiled over my own shoulder at her.

She pouted then, "No. She won't. She is more stubborn than Austin is when you try to get him off his video game and has a lazy bone so big it would rival Shikamaru's." I laughed as Shikamaru grimaced. _**You might want to set her down now…**__Why? _I asked as I moved forward to pester Shikamaru for his laziness when everything went black. The last thing I remember before I lost consciousness was Moon eyes and a pair of arms catching me.

**Two Hours Later, Hanna's POV**

"How long until you think she'll wake up?" I asked Shikamaru. Emily-Sama has been unconscious for a couple hours now. We had been watching her and Asuma-Sensei, more like trying to figure what Asuma-Sensei was doing and finding out it was Emily-Sama doing a new Justu that apparently we can all five do. Anyway I had been talking with Mary about the different ideas for how her, Emily-Sama and Jo were going to get out of the village unnoticed-In English of coarse- When she just fell. At first I was scared, I mean what happened? She was fine just before, maybe a little wobbly but that to be expected with all the chakra it must have taken to stay hidden so completely.

Well that was exactly the problem. Since we're so new to Chakra and how to mend and wield it properly, She had put far too much into her cloak/shield. Normally this wouldn't have been such a problem, but since this was already a powerful defense it had drained for Chakra to the point in which her body couldn't go on without rest. So as Athalia had told me, Atarah had -In a way- Flipped a switch so she could get that rest before she would need hospitalized to recover.

So, we brought her back to her apartment so she would be comfortable and, most importantly, away from prying eyes. Myself, Shikamaru, Mary, Asuma, Austin and Josie were all in the Kitchen sitting around the bar and on the counters talking about ideas on how to get us out of the village unnoticed. We didn't feel comfortable talking about such a manner while in the sitting room, it did have a balcony that tented to draw unwelcome guests you know. Neji was in Emily-Sama's room with her incase she woke up, I had tried to tell him that he needn't do that because she would just make her way in when she pleased. I sighed inwardly, But he was fast becoming a good friend of my sister's.

After another nonproductive half hour we heard footsteps echoing on the hardwood flooring of the hallway floor. We turned just in time to see Emily come through the doorway of the lounge on Neji's back. She looked tired with her eyes half open and her head resting on his shoulder. "I was stewl tired Nejeeee." She whined. I always thought it was funny that she was so child like when she first woke up or if she was tired enough _or_ if she was hyper enough as well. But if needed so, she can be scary and very strict…I blame the Bipolar…and it might have something to do with having an extra person in your head.

Neji sighed. "Emily-Chan, We have some news we need to share with you, You told us to let you know if-I mean _when_ a mission comes about with Gaara involved?" She nodded her head that was still on his shoulder. "Well, one has. Its urgent, But I'm guessing you already knew that huh love?" By this time Neji was getting into a chair at the counter, a few of us -myself included-giggled as my older sister climbed into Neji's lap and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"So whens Team G-" Yawn, "-uy leavin?" She asked. I laughed at this shocked expressions of Neji and Asuma, Then Shikamaru sighed obviously bored.

"She _did _say that she watched us back in her world, and she new that there would be a mission with Gaara that had something to do with the Akatsuki since that's whom their wanting to join. It would only make sense that they would know the details pertaining to the mission, _In Fact, _it wouldn't surprise me if each of them knew every detail to the mission." He glanced boredly at the others and sighed, "Seriously have you two even been paying attention?" He drawled.

I laughed, "Actually," I began, "Emily-Sama is the one who know the most about it all. We watched all the Naruto episodes as opposed to Naruto Shippuden, We've seen all of the others though! We had quit watching after the Naruto series ended and the other began because we couldn't find it. Then when Emily-Sama did it was…Err…in a place where we couldn't watch it." Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"Well," I began. "The Television, that's what we watch you on, is a very complex machine. It's kind of lik-"

Emily-Sama interrupted me then. "We don't have time for this, you can explain how the T.V works _after _me and Mary leave." We all stared at her.

"WAIT!" Josie, My completely annoying and irritating but lovable twin yelled. "What about Hanna, Austin and me? We're going too right?" She asked with watery eyes.

"No Jo. Only me and Mary are going on this one. You'll be coming along next time with Hidan and Kakazu." She yawned again but was looking more awake now, Then her eyes got huge as she realized what she just said.

"Who are Hidan and Kakazu?" Asuma asked, though he held a look of merely curiosity his eyes seemed to bore into my sister.

She sat up straighter and went from tired kitty cat to deadly panther in seconds. "Forget I said that. We have planning to do, and we can't use my knowledge to our advantage if you screw up the timeline. If you find out too much you could use it to change the coarse of how things will happen, intentionally or otherwise. So I. Said. _Nothing._" Did she just hiss? Oh my Kami she _Did! _

Mary was laughing or some odd reason and my twin was currently hiding under the table like a scared Kitten. "Okay." Asuma-Sensei agreed, He sounded fine but I think I heard a slight shaking in his voice, I'm not sure though.

"Okie Dokie! Now, tell me when are you and the Rest of Team Guy leaving? Sunset or Sunrise? I forget love." She asked smiling at Neji.

And that was the first I saw-And experienced- an Anime Sweat drop.

**Half an hour till Sunrise**

"I still don't see why I can't come." Josie pouted. I sighed at the purple haired girl standing on my right. We were currently in Emily-Sama and Mary's jointed room. They were running around the room packing while we helped. Austin was being worse than Josie! He was crying for the love of Kami!

"I wanna go to-oo Onee-Chan!" He cried holding onto her leg as she tried to move. I turned away to giggle.

"No."

"Plwease!"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease!"

"No."

"I'll be good!"

"NO."

"I won't be a bother! I just want to see gaar-"

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!" She inhaled silently and then slowly exhaled before crouching down and putting her hand on Austin's shoulder. "I need to focus on this mission, this will require a great amount of stealth and precision. I can't have you or the others-" She glanced to my right. "around because I will worry too much. My first and only though on the mission is the Akatsuki, not keeping people out of harms way." She looked over her shoulder towards Mary. She nodded. "I don't have to worry about Mary, she can take care of herself and will be able to have my back if needed. Plus its her man's life that in Danger right now." Mary Grinned.

"My MAN!" Cue fist pump.

"But, right now we need to hurry, we have to leave at the same time Neji's team does so we will be able to make it around in time to be in range of Neji-Kun's Byakugan." At this she pulled him close in a hug for a few seconds before jumping back into packing quickly.

After they had everything they needed and were dressed appropriately- Emily-Sama was back into her Charcoal Grey mid-thigh length dress that had slashes on the side of it so that she could move-This was a change she made so that it was easier to fight and run in. Around he waist was a pure white sash that seemed to _glow_ the ends of it were tied into a bow on her back. She had her Konoha Leaf head band-That Tsunade had recently given all of us- tied onto her Right thigh, you can barely see it unless she is running, Mary's is tied the same as a precaution for Sasori seeing it and being able to locate them before they can make there move to join his ranks. She was Currently tightening a strip of black where most would tie their Head bands, I realized she was doing this to keep her bangs in place.

Mary was lacing up her Orange knee-high boots that were identical to all of ours. Emily-Sama's were a slightly darker orange. She was wearing Black ninja capris with orange outlining and a very revealing low cut bright green top that ended just above her belly button, it as well was outlines in orange. She then stood and pulled on her backpack, her smaller one that we had brought with us from our world inside it. Emily-Sama pulled hers on as well and turned to us.

Josie ran up and hugged her tightly, while I went to Mary first. "You take care and be safe alright?" She nodded. I gripped her tightly, we may not always have seen eye to eye but she was my sister and I loved her a lot. I didn't want to see either of them get hurt. I kissed her cheek and turned around. I saw a certain bag on the bed and grabbed it before walking back to my oldest sister here. "Forgetting something?" I asked smiling. She grinned and turned around, I stuffed in the touch of home before zipping it up and turning her around. I hugged her tight and she returned it just as tight. "Please, Please Emily-Sama don't get hurt. I love you guys and I want you to make it back in one piece, Okay?" I asked.

"Of Coarse my Imouto. I promise all of you we will make it back to you guys." She turned her head to Mary who was currently being squeezed to death by a certain Lee-Lover. "You Ready Mary?" She asked.

"Yep! Lets go save my man!" She fist pumped again. I laughed as I wiped my eyes before tears could fall. Ninja aren't supposed to cry, it's a sign of weakness.

We walked out of the door and into the hallway, There weren't any sounds except the clicking of boots onto hard wood as we walked through the Hallway, Lounge, Kitchen and Sitting room. From there we watched as they took the two steps away from us and onto the Balcony, they grabbed each others hand and hopped on the railing. They look over at us and smiled. "We'll be back before Kakashi and Lee will." Mary smiled at me.

"So don't look for us before your Lovers!" Emily yelled as they Jumped from the Balcony onto the back wall of the village some distance away. From there they will be Cloaking themselves until they get completely around the village, to the entrance and follow Neji's sent far enough away from the village to be considered 'Safe' and the taking to the trees.

I smiled as I saw their forms jump from the wall, But then of coarse is where Austin recovers. "ME AND LEE ARE NOT LOVERS!"…."yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**Falls out of chair** HAHAHAHAHAHA! <strong>

**Josie: What's so funny?**

**Hanna: I don't know? Maybe I GOT THE FIRST EXTRE POV! YAYZ! And…**

**Josie: Yes?**

**Hanna: EMILY'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS! **

**Josie: Oh….HAHAHAHA!**

**Mary: YESH! **Fist pumps** I get to go save my **_**man**_**! **Happy dances****

**Emily: **Wakes up from all the racket** What the hell happene-…*Silence*…SUSHI!**

**Kisame: I **_**have **_**a name you know….OH SHIT! **

**Emily: **Grabs him by his gills** Why did you sell me out?**

**Kisame: Because you told them if five people reviewed before I come into your *Cough*Peiceofshit*Cough* story you would make me sing 'I'm Blue Da Ba Dee' **

**Emily: Fine. **Grins evilly** READERS! If I get four more reviews I will not only make Sushi Sing 'I'm Blue' I will make him dance to it-Drunk…..WHILE STRIPPING! **

**Kisame: O.O WHAAAAAA-**

**All others: REVIEW!**


	6. Tell Pein, Kami Says Hi!

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why not?**

**Chapter Five Part Two: Tell Pein, Kami Says Hi.**

**Emily: Hello My lovelys! I'm sorry for the wait, but I am making it up to you by giving you...THE LONGEST CHPATER YET! It is the longest with Over 15,000 words. It has taken me over two weeks to write this because of some road blocks but I'm happy to say its DONE! **

**Mary: Thank god!**

**Emily/Pein: Your Welcome.**

**Emily/Pein: *Glares***

**Emily: I'm God. Not you!**

**Pein: I beg to differ. I was hear first.**

**Emily: And I'm taking your place.**

**Akatsuki/Kitty Clan: *Watches from the sidelines***

**Pein: Says who?**

**Emily: GOD!**

**Pein: I did not!**

**Emily: I didn't say you did.**

**Tobi: AAHHHHH! Tobi no likes tension! Emily-Sama does not own any of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden storylines or Characters! She is Good Girl like that! Emily-Sama does own The Kitty caln and all the OCs! **

**Deidara: Why did you call her Emily-_Sama _un?**

**Tobi: Because she said she was God like Leader-Sama but Leader-Sama confused Tobi in the agruement Tobi decided they both Sama's until Tobi knows for sure! **

**Emily/Pein: I AM!**

**Everyone else: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

English

_**Atarah Speaking**_

_Me speaking with Atarah/My thoughts_

"_Speaking to each other using our thoughts"_

"Japanese"

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_I smiled as I saw their forms jump from the wall, But then of coarse is where Austin recovers. "ME AND LEE ARE NOT LOVERS!"…."yet." _

"You know when we were watching it was one thing," Mary sighed. "But now it's just fucked up!"

I grimaced. She was right, We had been running non stop since we left and all Lee wanted to do was pick _up_ speed instead of slowing _down_. It was completely Irritating! Not to mention killer on your feet, I had never been more thankful in all my life…er and afterlife for my tomboyish lifestyle. I mean seriously I wouldn't be able to do all this shit if I was like so many other girls who only care about is their looks.

After we had jumped from the wall approximately the same time as Team Guy left yesterday morning we had run around the entire village walls…

_Flash Back~_

_I held Mary's hand tightly as we jumped from the balcony landing silently on the wall separating Konoha from the rest of the world and onto the forest floor. I had previously explained to my Imouto how to cloak herself and Mercy helped her as well like Atarah help me, so we both concentrated on cloaking ourselves so we wouldn't be seen._

_It was easier than last time and much quicker seeing as I knew what to do know, but that didn't mean it was super quick either. It took almost Three minutes to completely cloak ourselves and then we had to take off in a run before any ANBU Black Ops decided to check out the sudden burst of chakra the Snap made. _

_By the time we had made it all the way around and were running down the path leading away from the Konoha Entrance, Team Guy was almost Two and a Half miles away. "Lets take to the trees, stay on low branches. Push chakra into you feet and kick hard forward crouching low. We're aiming for speed here okay? We need to keep up with them so uncloak yourself once you get about half a mile behind then and try to keep that pace." I ordered __**Mary**__. _

"_Hia!" She said, before I felt her jump farther ahead. 'Atarah?' I asked as started to move faster as well. __**Yes, my pet? **__She asked. 'How come I could feel she was beside me? I thought you said that no one would be able to sense us when we're cloaked no matter what senses that used?'__** Yes, I did say that, but since she is a member of the Kitty clan as well you can feel when she is beside you. **__'Well, I guess that makes sense.' _

_We ran for a few more minutes before I felt her presence still in my mind. 'What is it?' I asked her confused. __**Something is troubling you. **__Damn she's good, I frowned. __**What is it? **__I sighed. 'Well, I'm confused on the whole deal with Sekhemib.' I felt her mental sigh. __**What do you mean? **__'Well, I know that I'm not from this world but I am familiar with its history considering I spent most of my time Reading/Watch/Researching all I could of Naruto and not once have I heard of a Demon giving birth. Why is that?' It was silent for a little while before she spoke again, __**There are only so many demons in existence as it is but long, long ago there were but nine Tailed Demons, nine Winged Demons and nine Cat Demons. They different **_**species**_** kept to themselves paying no mind to the others, The Winged ones kept to the Skies as we Cats to the Desert. The tailed beasts unlike the Cats and Winged were not a Family. They kept to themselves and trusted no one, Not even each other until recently. **_

_**This caused much trouble for us because they each took to different countries, one of them being our desert. The Shukaku was our neighbor for centuries and we had an agreement not to bother another but he still caused us trouble with invading our lands and borders along with bringing trouble from his rivals within his kind. His bloodlust killed people with protected and once he harmed Athalia, **__'That's Hanna's Demon right?' I asked not wanting to interrupt but too curious to stay silent. __**Indeed. She and the Shukaku have not been on good terms since, always on edge when in close quarters. It was that way even when we had resolved our differences in our hour of need. He had came to help me when I had fallen ill, It was a shock because this hasn't happened but twice before in our entire existence. The one's we call our Mother and Father. **__'Mother and Father?' I asked. __**Yes. They were, as legends of it, the leaders of the first of our kind. We are the newest generation of Cat Demons and we are also the only Demons who are said to 'Reproduce.' But when Mother and Father fell ill they slept and didn't wake. The said most powerful leaders of our kind just slowly left our world without a goodbye. **_

_**The Shukaku new of these legends and when I fell sick he, called a truce in a way, and stayed by my side. Helping us when needed but not much could be done, It wasn't until word got to Tsunade from a village we used to protect did we get some answers. She tracked us down in the farthest depths of the desert to see if she could help. We found out after time that I wasn't sick with an unknown mysterious illness…I was pregnant. **__I gasped, even though I knew that she had been it was still shocking to hear her say it. 'Who was the father? Or does it work like that?' I felt her laugh inside my head, it was a good feeling. __**Pet, ah my pet. You are indeed adorable. My Seki does have a father, and not someone we would have thought possible but it was. We demons are called Demons for a reason pet, We can be evil creatures and most are. We kill without a second thought and don't care about feelings, but that doesn't mean we don't have them. Yes most choose to ignore them, but their there, Kind of like Sai. He may not show or even realize it, but he has feeling and can love. All creatures are capable of loving but sometimes it's unrequited. I loved twice and only twice in my long lifetime, one was my cub, the other was his father. **__'Who was he?' I asked with baited breath. __**Kurama. **_

_End Flashback~_

After we had got caught up to the others-Which was hard to do considering it was Gai-Sensei and Lee we were trying to catch up to- and were in range of Neji's Byakugan he threw a Kunai to us discreetly to let us know to stay at the range we were. We had followed them for the next thirty three hours with only three hours rest. Me and Mary took turns keeping watch and waited for the signal to leave. When they had reached Pakkun I wanted nothing more at that point than to strangle Lee for saying we should run at Two, Three and Four times the speed we were, But Austin wouldn't have appreciated that. So we followed at a safer distance and when we reached the point where there we no more trees we cloaked ourselves and ran past the others since we knew where to go from here, plus Zetsu would see us if we didn't and we _really _didn't need that on our plate. So as we past I ran beside Neji since he was in the back and kissed his cheek letting him know we were leaving from here. He blushed scarlet and I giggle quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "Be careful." I whispered so quietly he almost wouldn't hear.

"And you as well Love." He whispered back. Touching my best friends shoulder I jumped away and ahead. Finding Mary easily enough now that I understand this better I grabbed her hand and started running faster. We had time yes but we still had a lot to do.

I took a while to get there but once we did we got straight to work. Mary when around to find all the seals so we wouldn't set up camp to close to one while I set up the thin Chakra wire that Neji was supposed to sever to let us know when they were there. After we accomplished those goals we set off in look for a place to camp out. We ended up about a mile and a half away from the main seal, we broke camp in a small meadow and set up a few small traps to lets us know if we've been discovered before releasing our cloaks and getting some much needed rest.

For the twenty so hours we meditated and worked with our chakra control because we knew we were going to have to use our cloaks again at least a couple more times before we were done with this mission. Also Chakra Control is always a good thing to work on and practice. ^.^ We worked out our plan until it was perfect and when the unknown variables came into play we worked out possible counters measures and actions we would take. It was also in these hours that Mary convinced my that we should let him live. Sasori that is.

I had previously had a different way of gaining entry into the famous Akatsuki, But what she came up with was much more fun. We even found some ways to mess with their heads, and if you know fangirls you _know _that's an opportunity that can't be passed up. ^.^

We were in the middle of meditating when I felt the chakra string I had set up snap. I opened my eyes and stood, Mary watching me stood as well when I nodded. "Time to move." I smiled at her.

"Time to save my man!" She fist pumped before we took off running towards the boulder. As we past one of the seals I stopped, It was the one Neji would get I noticed as I looked at the scenery. I stabbed the Kunai I had tied a note to earlier into the ground by the seal. "We should cloak ourselves now, Just to be on the safe side since we're so close." I nodded my head in agreement and focused on my chakra, A few minutes later we were cloaked and were lucky. Since Neji and the other we on the move no one would think anything of the two large flashes of chakra, The Konoha Ninja would think it's because of the Akatsuki- they _were_ sealing a demon after all some chakra is bound to slip out- and the Akatsuki would think it's the Konoha Nin.

We past Neji on the way there me and Mary both took turns jumping on and flipping forward off his shoulders. "Have fun," I whispered as his stilled. Once he realized it was only us He smiled.

"You as well, See you back at the Village." I giggled. "And hopefully in one piece." He said as we leapt away.

I sighed, such a worry wart he was. We made it there right as Sakura punched through the boulder. '_I may not like pinkie pie, but damn! Can she punch!' _I told her though our mind connection. We had recently found out after some _practice,_ That when speaking with our mind We can all hear-even Mr. Brown for some reason or another- But apparently Mercy was Atarah's second in command so me and her can speak with all the others hearing. At times like this is comes in pretty handy.

'_Remind me not to get her mad…'_ Mary said as we jumped down and walked along the edge of the wall inside the cave until we came to a rather large rock in the corner. **(A/N The one that Sakura hides behind later) **As we climbed on top and sat down I looked over at Mary.

'_Hehe front row seats. Don't you wish we had these seats when we first watched this episode?' _She had to stifle a giggle before it could expose us.

'_Most definitely! Actually…I wish we had popcorn.' _I could hear the pout in her voice as we watched Sasori and Deidara start to argue over Art. My favorite thing about this is how Deidara is so calm right now. Normally he is the one getting animated over it instead of Sasori, though it may have something to do with his bloated ego after catching the Shukaku…

As they argued I watched smiling to myself. _'These guys are going to be so much fun.' _I found and squeezed my beta's hand.

'_Damn straight! I almost exposed us a second ago when Deidara laughed about the whole He who barks first thing.' _I smiled. '_I wonder which Akatsuki base we'll be in.' _She wondered.

'_I hope it's the really big and confusing cave.' _I mentally giggled, then a thought struck me. _'Do they ever actually show their bases? Or are they just in peoples fanfictions?' _I pondered. _'I have read so many that its kind of hard to know for sure…Hmmmm.' _I was thoroughly confused on that. **(A/N Really, I am. Can someone let me know if you hold the key that is knowledge? I'll give cookies!) **

She seemed to think as we watch the others rant and leave to chase. Poor Blondie, He with his poor now detachable limbs. I sighed. _'I'm not really sure.' _My beta finally answered. We then sat back and closer to each other as the battle began.

We watch with baited breath as the battle exceeded, I almost wished for pinkie to get hit by the poisoned needles. I really _really _don't like her. **(A/N She killed our Danna!) **Stupid pink bitch. We sat barely breathing as we re-watched the battle from up close, But when Sakura split the ground every which way I snuck Mary into a crevasse while I stayed above ground. '_I go get the distraction ready, You wait for the signal and make your move quick! I already left Neji a note saying not to worry when he sees us. Do you remember how to teleport?'_

'_Okay. Yeah, you just picture where I want to go and do the release right?' _She asked me.

'_Yeah, and picture the meadow we camped at. Please don't pester him too much, I need you back in one piece. I'll be over there after right after you, but I'm not teleporting I need to make sure things go well over here.' _As I spoke I was outside of the cave working on my distraction, It had to be something big because Ninjas never turn their back to their opponent while in battle, So it had to be big and what they would classify as danger. So of coarse the only logical thing would be paper bombs…and a lot of 'em.

So while I was cloaked I covered the entrance completely with them, so that it would be big enough to stall them and kick up enough smoke to cover the space where he was and where his clone will be until the switch is completed.

I waited until the point where Sasori pulled his smaller arm out of his original and he jumped back to set off the Paper Bombs.

The exploded all at once and smoke covered everything inside the cave and out. '_Okay! Go!' _Mary yell echoed through my mind. At this signal I created a clone and let Atarah take control of it so she could act out the part of Sasori. She transformed into him and jumped silently to his spot. A few seconds later she blew the smoke away and continued to fight exactly like Sasori was supposed to.

Not a minute later 'Sasori' was saying his last words. After they left to go find Naruto and the others Atarah poofed away and I felt her familiar presence in the back of my mind. This was the other reason I needed her t do this part. We wouldn't have been able to insure that Sasori would have cooperated with us, so I needed her to make a clone that could withstand a fatal blow like that until they left. She was my only option, but it did take a shit load of Chakra.

'_Okay, its done. I'm headed your way. How's Danna doing?' _I asked her as I sped through the trees.

'_He's doing GREAT, So awesome and under composure. I wonder what he's thinking? WE did just kidnap him in the middle of his last battle…Not that _he _Knows it was his last. He's so hot even as a puppet…Emily-Sama?' _She asked.

I mentally sighed. _'He's probably thinking your insane. What?' _She is going to be the death of my one of these days. I hope Danna doesn't kill her. I was almost to where Neji's fighting.

'_Do you think we can make him human again? You know We could do some research on it, He's probably sexually frustrated without he dick. I mean even if he still has one it probably doesn't work…THAT MUST BE TORTURE! No Sex! Really? Tha-'_

'_Mary.' _I interrupted. I passed Neji as I saw him talking over the Radio.

'_t's Barbaric! I mean I'm still a virgin and all so I don't know what I'm missing…hehe yet. But you know what they say about guys-'_

'_Mary.' _I tried again. I could see the Meadow up ahead.

'_All they need is Food, Sleep and Sex…HE DOESN'T DO ANY OF THOSE!….Then he must not count as a guy…HE'S A CHICK!…Does that make me a Lezbo?' _

'_MARY!' _I mentally yelled as I leapt from the trees and into the small clearing. I jumped from the tree branches to her side and Gibbs slapped the green girl before uncloaking myself. "Damn It Woman! Can you not focus on one thing for a minute? No. Your not a Lesbian you like dick and your stickin' to it, as for the other thing…We'll discuss it later, but yeah I think we could." I turned away from her and face the stoic puppet in front of us. "Sorry for the wait, I just had to make sure that the Old Hag and Pinkie bitch-face bought the switch."

"Emily-Sama. Don't call her an old hag, She's his grandmother." Mary sighed, looking back and forth between me and her Anime Crush who was currently watching us with cold empty eyes.

"Yes Mary, I know." I sighed not taking my eyes of the Puppet. "But he also just tried to kill said Grandmother did he not?"

"Only cause he's awesome like that!" She fist pumped into the air. "But, still don't talk about Family that way." I watched as she looked to the ground. I knew what she was thinking, She was missing her Family back home as we all did, But now is not the time for that. We're on a time limit here.

"Okay," I gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before giving the murderer our full attention. "Hello Danna." I smirked as he scowled. "How are you today?" I almost laughed as I realized he very well might kill me before I could explain myself. "Please, Danna, before you jump straight to the killing have a little patience and let me explain myself." Cue cat grin. "It would really suck if after all we did to save you life, all the planning you just simply dismiss it all and not even listen to us." I put my hand over my eyes in a very dramatic fashion. "Oh, the Irony!" I heard Mary giggle, I moved my fingers and opened one eye. "Nothing?" I sighed and fixed my pose. "Damn." Mary stifled a giggle before she-like me-straightened up to get to the point.

"Okay, I don't know how much Mary explained to you" I glanced sideway at her, "But we just saved you life. I really don't care if you believe me or not-" Hell yeah I do! I just put all that work into this. I am GOING to get some credit! "And I don't _need _you alive, but this little puppet obsessing freak decided that you need to live because apparently life without puppets is hell."

Mary was nodding her head rapidly with a serious expression. "If you were to live no more life would be horrid!" She turned to me then. "Emily-Sama I explained to Mr. Yummy what was going on and all you were supposed to do." She said this with more seriousness than the average ANBU I'm sure. I almost laughed.

"Did you tell him exactly how he would have died?" I asked her still looking at the puppet.

"No," She shook her head. "I was going to but then you yelled and hit me." She grumbled.

"You might want to hurry in your explanation because I don't-" Sasori started before I rudely interrupted him.

"Like to keep people waiting. Yeah, yeah we know. You're an impatient puppet bastard with a short temper when it comes to waiting, the blonde brat and your art. I _know _and believe me, we have a time schedule as well but your fine. You don't have to worry until you hear a big explosion. Also your brat is a dumbass. Who in their right mind would create a jutsu where you blow your self up? Well I guess that's his puppet body for you. You turned yourself into a puppet in the name of art, while he blows himself up for the same reason…I say your both dumb asses." I paused and took notice of how _Mr. Yummy_ looked positively _Livid._

"Your keeping me here while my brat kills himself in the name of his idiotic perception of ART ?" His arm twitched and we could no longer move. "I'll kill you."

I just rolled my eyes, trying to keep calm. "Oh hush it. He's not going to be dead. It was just a clone, but it does it job I guess." I sighed. "We saved your life you should at least be slightly grateful."

"How can I even know your telling the truth? Your very strange excuses of Ninja so you could be up to anything." He lowed his eyelids in a glare.

I sighed again heavily. "Have I ever told you how much stoic Ninja's irritate me Mary?" I didn't look as I addressed her.

"Everyday…But he isn't so much stoic as the Sexy silent type." She laughed as she practically raped him with her eyes.

I ignored that and addressed the puppet boy, Telling him what happened and what moves were used. "…Though I do whish that that pink bitch would have died. I don't like her, she killed you." I finished.

Puppet boy just looked at me. "I'm still alive." He stated as if I were stupid. _'Nice going Sis.' _Mary snorted aloud.

"Can puppets be counted as living Danna?" I asked with a smirk. "But indeed you are still…Mobile." I was grinning like a dork now. "Though you wouldn't have been if we hadn't intervened, No thanks needed." He nodded slightly as if thinking to himself before releasing his Chakra strings.

"Actually, I can think of a few ways you could thank me." Mary purred with a very cat like grin. She was at his side now instead of mine with a hand on his cheek. "But not all of them are best with an audience…" My sister then did something with her hand in a way a sister should _never _witness. Why he hasn't killed her yet, I have no clue. "Unless your kinky that way." _'He is a dude! He has a dick!' _I had enough of this. Sasori was looking at her with almost no emotion of his face, and what was there I could not decipher.

"Mary Kate Elizabeth Kitty!" We had changed our names to match our clan so as not to cause suspicion. I yanked her by her green hair. "You will not act like that in front of Da-M-ANYBODY! I don't care about anime crushes right now. Right now we need to get out of here." She was back where she belonged and I had a handful of her hair in my fist.

"Fine," She then went into pout mode, Complete with arms crossed over her chest, big watery eyes cast downwards and lip out to full extent.

"Now apologize to the nice murderer." I smirked as he scowled.

She turned back to Sasori. "I'm sorry Sasori no YummyPants." She grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for not being able to leave soon enough," We then heard a loud explosion about a mile to the east. I smirked. "but now we shall take our leave." We started walking away knowing he hates owing people anything just like most of the others as well, He would stop us and ask what he owed.

"Just know we'll see you again, and you'll owe us a favor." I smiled and as we continued to walk I called over my shoulder. "And tell Pein 'Kami says Hi!'" With that we jumped to the trees and started racing back to the village.

**Back in Konoha**

"What were they like?"

"Did you annoy them?"

"Is Lee alright?"

"Is Deidara as hot in real life as in the show?"

"Did they try to kill you?"

"When should Team Guy get back?"

"Did you get scared?" 

"Did you get caught?"

"Did you help the others out so they wouldn't get as hurt?"

"Was it fun?"

"ENOUGH!" This had been going on since we snuck back in. Josie and Austin were the worst, Jo was going on and on about the suicidal blonde to Mary while Cameron bombarded me with his worries. "Shut the fuck up for a minute! Let us breathe."

"I thought I was being strangled for a minute." Mary laughed as the others backed off. "First of there is no they. We didn't even check on Deidara."

"Why not?" The purple haired Kunoichi was getting on my nerves already. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do but Damn! Can she be a little more patient?

"Because Emily-Sama said not to that he would be fine." She smirked at me before Jo turned her frustration my way.

"I said that because this way it will go in our favor anyway, He wasn't in a life or death situation. We all knew he was going to live so why waste valuable time there when we needed to beat the others home in a great enough distance as to not be noticed." I sighed and let go of my anger before it built up too high, It doesn't take a genius to know what happens when a jinchūriki lets there anger get out of control. I smirked. "I also just didn't feel like being around the brat." With that I jumped out of the window and headed towards the gate where I was going to wait with Shikamaru and Asuma for the others. We had planning and reviewing to do.

**Seven Months Later.**

We've been in this world for over Eight months now, and during this time we've come to learn a lot of things.

One. Missions are awesome! Okay yeah, in the beginning they were horrid, with the constant running all day and the nasty food, plus they were all relatively boring since Lady Tsunade barely knew us and trust issues were still at hand. After a while though, after having seen us perform during the next Chunin Exams.

Lady Tsunade let us skip Genin and registered us in the Exams. In the end we passed with flying colors since we already knew what was in store for us, for the most part anyway. It was a rather big deal actually, People wanted to see what the Kitty clan was capable of. It took some time to get the others to understand that if/when we get to the final round that we were not to use our full strength and to keep the demons a secret…That didn't go so well. In the end we all except Austin were pinned against each other and halfway through our battles we grew ears and a tail. The most weird thing was the fact that they weren't made of chakra, they were real. In the end Lady Tsunade passed it off to the other as a bloodline limit to the Kitty Clan, Hanna beat Josie and Cameron beat some weird kid. While Mary and I gave up much in the same fashion of a certain Lazy Shinobi.

Because of our 'performance' Lady Tsunade had stared giving us better missions and permanently assigned us to our teams. Cameron was assigned to Team Guy, Hanna and Josie to Team Kakashi, Mary to Team Kurenai and Me to Team Asuma. The teams couldn't have been better, probably because Tsunade let me pick them since I knew the kids' best.

But we get to travel to far lands by foot, enjoy the changing scenery, Kick ass, and when no one's around I can get information on the Akatsuki. Which brings us to point number Two.

Our planning has been going great. We have a pretty good Idea over what we're going to do, and having Asuma and Shikamaru on my Team really helps. We've come to the point in the time line where any day we'll get handed the mission to leave because the Akatsuki have attacked the fire temple and Team Asuma will have to go and intercept them. Our plan we've come to involves great detail and for thing to go accordingly, We can't have one thing go wrong. It's because of this that I am currently at Shikamaru's house with Neji Watching Shikamaru and Asuma play Shoji with a _broken ankle_. I knew that it would be any day now so I had to come up with a reason as to why I wouldn't be able to go on any missions, When she got word of what had happened she would without a doubt sent me as well. We couldn't have that, Me, Mary and Josie are supposed to sneak out of the village leaving only a note, and never coming back. We already have our stuff packed because this is our last couple days with our friends.

Three. Our powers are improving greatly! Over the past Seven months we have been training every chance we got, We were new to the whole Ninja thing and were going to be in company with Super Bad Ass Ninja who were known and fear by almost everyone. We had a lot of ground to cover. We worked on Taijutsu with Guy every chance we could because none of us were what you could call skilled in that area, We just told him that we wanted to pick up some extra tips by his youthfulness and he bought it. He then of coarse got big headed and we all anime sweat dropped, But with his crazy techniques and so called endurance training-We almost died twice, that's some crazy shit-we were excelling in that criteria. We were all trained by Asuma in Ninjutsu and Chakra Control, Since he was the best in both that we could get a hold of. With his help we were able to do a great number of easier jutsus and a few more complicated ones as well as Control our cloaks for much longer periods of time. We found out that while in our cloaked forms if we are connected in some way to each other then we can cover more ground in our cover. If its three or more of us then we can also stand around someone/something and cloak it as well.

We've since found out while training under Asuma and Gai, That when we are absorbed in one single emotion that is too strong-like Happiness, Sadness or Anger- we grow Cat Ears and a Tail as well as pointy teeth and claws. Though its not exactly like Naruto's since it deals with other emotions besides anger, its still along the same principles. it's the border line between being in control and not. It is much easier to deal with though, than like a tailed beast jinchūriki, Its much easier to see the line and stay on it. With being in this form we take on the agility and balance of a cat, as well as have more Chakra and Power in our attacks.

"Do you play Shoji?" I asked Neji tiredly as we watched Shikamaru win yet another round. I felt him move a little in silent laughter. I was currently laying down with my head in Neji's lap after a shit load of Gai's crazy endurance training. Team Guy along with The rest of the Kitty Clan had to run around the village A Hundred and Fifty times-Which I had to do on my hands because of my 'Broken Ankle'- Then do it again _Backwards! _I was about ready to die…or collapse into unconsciousness. Either one would work for me right now.

"Yes, but not as much as these guys." Neji spoke softly as we watched the other two on the porch. They could defiantly hear us since we were only a few feet away but said nothing.

"I don't think anyone does." I smirked as I saw Asuma's lip twitch upwards as he fought a smile. He was trying to concentrate, "I think they're more addicted to this game than Naruto to Ichiraku's" I was grinning now as they both showed signs of fiercely trying to ignore us. I looked up to Neji to see his mouth twitching upwards.

"Your right love. Though I would say that at least Naruto eating is interesting to watch." I laughed he caught on. If I just sat here much longer I was going to pass out.

"Indeed, its completely horrendous but strangely enough I can't stop watching. Here though, these _creatures_" Stifles giggle. "Are so _slow_ and _boring_" I then burst out laughing as Shikamaru threw his hands in the air.

"Okay! I'm done, Happy? I quit. Now will you please stop that?" He said that frustrated but his lip was slightly tilted upwards so I knew he was teasing.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently. At this Neji stood up leaving me to hit my head on the floor in his absence. "OW!" I sat up rubbing my head and glaring daggers at my best friend. "Neji! That hurt." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Serves you right you troublesome woman." He then turned and went to put the Shoji pieces away.

"Hey now! That's not fair. I love shoji just as much as the next geeky girl but you were both so into that you were putting me to sleep!" I then got up ignoring than hand Neji held out for me. "Lets go find something to do that will keep me awake. I don't know how much time I got left with you guys but I tend to milk ever last minute of it-" I happened to be looking to the sky along with Shikamaru. It helped me keep calm in situations I was having trouble doing so, But this time it didn't calm me. It scared me. I was looking into the sky at a particularly interesting shaped one, it looked like my Cat Ally, When a bird flew past and to the Tower. '_Guys! Meat me at my Apartment. The bird just came. We're leaving today!' _"And our time just got shorter. The bird just arrived." Shikamaru and Asuma tensed. They both knew that Asuma was going to die on this mission.

He had recently come to a decision on the whole death thing.

**Flash Back**

"_If I'm going to die then it means its my time to go. You can't change what's supposed to happen, Even if you stopped it now it will catch up to me again. Do you really think death is so easily avoidable? I don't want you to interfere in what's_ _supposed to happen." Asuma squeezed my shoulder. _

"_What if I the reason I'm here is because I was supposed to save you? I feel compelled to make sure you live." I spoke with tears in my eyes but did not let them fall, Ninja aren't supposed to cry. _

"_Then life isn't as easy to avoid either. If I'm supposed to live, then I will…Somehow. just not by your hand."_

**End Flashback**

Neji came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You need to go get the others ready. I'll be there shortly." I nodded my head numbly as he left out the door.

"I'm going to the Apartment to meet up with the others, I want you both there as soon as you figure out the details, alright?" They both nodded. "Act normal you guys, we can't raise suspicion-Wait, What am I saying? Your Ninja. Use your Mad-Ninja-Super-Poker-Faces." I tried to smile and left hightailing it to my apartment balcony.

I made it there just as the others were walking in. "Lets go to our room." The nodded and walked back through the rooms and onto the beds. "Neji, Shikamaru and Asuma-Sensei will be here shortly to give the details. We already know most of them but we still need to follow their lead and get the time situation figured out."

"Right, Because you need to be as safe as you can be when dealing with a psychotic-overly-religious immortal and a Greedy, money obsessing, heart eating, masked freak." Cameron deadpanned.

I sighed. "Otouto, please don't. I am doing this for everyone's safety.-" I started to put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away with tears in his eyes.

"But your own!" He yelled. "You are putting yourself in danger for no reason! You could do everything you need to from here. You don't have to leave to save the village, You can stay here with me." He looked around at Hanna. "With _us_, all of us." I sighed and pulled him into a hug, bellowing my face in his brown locks.

"Cameron, you know I can't." I felt him go rigid underneath me and then squeeze me harder. "You know this village isn't the only reason." I knew I would have to go further into detail, but I couldn't do that with a chance of anyone outside knowing. _'You know the we have to join the Akatsuki. It doesn't matter if their S-Rank Criminals or Psychotic Missing Nin. We have to join them to even out, to straighten their path, They want peace Right? Well we'll help them do just that, just not in the way they planned for things to go. Plus we have the issue of Tobi or Madara or whatever the hell he's calling himself. We can't just let them all be killed either. We have to join the Akatsuki and betray our favorite village to achieve peace. Simply put. We need to leave Cameron, I'm sorry.' _As I finished speaking through our mind connection I realized something a bit too late.

'_Plus our Sexi guys are there!' _Josie spoke, unaware of the danger we just put ourselves in by not thinking of everything, and every_one_.

I looked over at Mary with wide eyes. Her eyebrow rose as she held my gaze, I glanced a the peep hole that the Pervy Sage have made about a week ago. We hadn't done anything because we saw no harm in it as long as we were careful, plus we thought it was hilarious and awesome that we had a peeping tom. I then heard footsteps moving fast out in the hallway, beyond the peep hole. "Shit." They al turned to me. "I forgot Mr. Brown can listen in to our mental conversations. Go after him!" I told the others while heading to the door.

We all flew out the apartment door and into the hallway with the stairs. We could see our former principle turning down the steps. We shot forward like the badass Ninja's we were and pinned him to the way. "What do you think your doing? Huh?" I looked to Mary and Hanna who was helping us pinning him to the wall with me. They nodded and closed their eyes for a minute with me, the next thing we knew we were back in our apartment. We were in the lounge and away from any windows and doors.

"Nothing." He spat looking down on us. "I could ask you the same thing." We all shared a look and tried to figure out the best coarse of action. They were running short on time, We all know how long those meetings take.

"I am doing the best thing I can for my village." I stated with a glare. "You do not know what I do about what's going to happen, I have to save them." He laughed.

"You mean the very people who you plan to betray, they people who to you-No _us_ in during our greatest time of vulnerability and need. You owe them more than this." Growled at me.

It took me a minute to respond, I needed to regain my composure before I strangler him. "Before you become the teacher, you need to be a student. If your going to be a successful student…you need to come to class _Prepared!_" I snarled. "Sound familiar? Yes? Good, because right now _you _are the student and _I'm _the fucking teacher you bastard." I was losing my temper quickly, I needed to calm down. "You have know idea who your talking about and you don't know what is the right thing in his situation, I do. Now run off home because we have some packing to do." With this I let go of him and turned completely but not leaving, I was waiting to hear him get up to leave.

I heard him sigh and get up, But I didn't move cause I could feel his hesitation. It seemed barely there, but I could feel it also like it was touchable. "I can't let you do that. I may not know as much as you do about this world, but do know that the people you speak of going to-The Akatsuki-Are very powerful and dangerous. I also know that the Knowledge you all posses could be used as a weapon against the village that has been kind enough to welcome us with open arms. It is as a member of this village that I'm ordering you to stay here. You will not leave." He crossed his arms and I stood with shoulders slightly stiff but posture calm. _**Your going to have to kill him. He will not back down otherwise,**_ I sighed knowing she was right. As always. Though I didn't like the Idea I knew I would have to get used to it, plus it would be a wait off my shoulders if he was gone for good. _**If it helps, think of all the hell he put you and your family through. Think of all the times you were being bullied and tortured that he just walked on by without a second glance. **_

"You not going to let us leave no matter what huh?" I asked, try to let him escape his death.

"Not on my life." Well, that answered that.

"And you will most likely go to Tsunade with the information you have gathered?" I asked looking at Mary and the others. Mary seemed to understand but just to make sure. _'We have to kill him. There is no other way and we are running out of time. Asuma , Shikamaru and Neji will be here soon.' _

She nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, I intend to do just that. Why?" He asked with an eyebrow raised that I couldn't see.

"Because now, we can't let you go. We have know choice…But to kill you." I still had my back turned to him, but I could feel the his confidence fade like the tail end of a breeze, leaving only Confusion and Fear. The others seemed to understand the situation quite easily and each grabbed a Kunai out of their pouch on their thighs and calves. "Lets take him to the training ground first and be quick." I ordered the others. "He has staked his claim and shows where his loyalties lie. He chose not to listen to us and trust our knowledge, just like so many times before." They all nodded their heads at this. "Also he knows more than he should anyway, if Ibiki or Inoichi got a hold of him things could get bad real quick." They nodded. "Lets teleport, it will be quicker." Before he knew what was happening all his former students surrounded him, then he was in a field in the most outer reaches of Konoha.

"You go against what I say, Have tormented me and my family-" I gestured to all of us. "You have ruined my Education-because of you I was scared to go back to public schools just to get the bare minimum of what I needed to get out, not to mention what I would need to become the teacher I've always wanted to be. Your standing in our way of protecting who've been so kind to us, and you are a fucking pedophile! Not to mention I blame you for us dying anyway. You and your fucking pitiful self. 'oh poor little me, my school is in debt because of my over spending on newer and newer sports shit instead of decent teachers, books and art supplies.' You make me sick. I hope you rot in hell…" After a few seconds to let him understand what was happening, and letting him see what was going to happen I waved my hand. "Kill him." I ordered my family. They agreed with any hesitance. Kunai stabbed further and further into his skin with each one they threw. I watched as his eyes widened and he feel to his knees. He said nothing as they kept flying, he eventually couldn't stay upright and fell face forward causing all the kunai that had been thrown to bury themselves that much deeper into his pathetic excuse of a person. I held up my hand and they stopped, I walked closer to him and pushed him onto his side with my foot like his was a diseased rodent in my way. He was forced to roll on his back as I watched him take in slow ragged breaths, blood dripping from the corner of his lips and his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. "That is what you get for messing with my family. _No one_ screws with my family. I'll see you in Hell bastard." With that I threw my Kunai I had my playing with in between his scrunched brows with enough force to kill him instantly. I wouldn't have done that if we had more time, but we don't.

We all regrouped and transported to my bedroom where the guys were sitting, the looked at us confused but I shook my head. "We had to take care of something, sorry to keep you waiting." Neji who had be looking us over for any signs of trouble looked pointedly at my orange boots what had some telling substances on it. I sighed and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom to clean it.

"Love," He waited till I looked up at him to continue. "Are you sure it was some_thing_? And not some_one_?" He asked with a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Indeed. He did not count as a person. He was a thing, more so now that before actually. He is a corpse now" I smiled happily while they each frowned. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You don't know what the man did, He deserved it."

"What did he do?" Asuma asked looking at the blood on the towel.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm sure Hanna and Cameron will tell you sometime in after we're gone, but right now we need to know the details of the mission you've found out. When are we leaving?" I asked looking To Shikamaru since I knew he would be blunt and straight to the point, he was too lazy to go threw explaining it all in great detail, especially since he knew I already knew most of it.

"We leave as soon as we're ready, It will only be Asuma, myself, Izumo and Kotetsu. The Hokage thinks they're too close and coming after Naruto, so we have to go and intercept them and bring them in for questioning over they're plans." He drawled.

I nodded, it sounded about right. "So what's your plan of action?" Asuma asked looking away from the bloodied towel finally.

I thought about it while I put the towel in a plastic bag and tied it shut before stuffing it in the bottom of my travel bag. "We've been training with our cloaking abilities hard for some time now, so we know we can hold it for a long while. We will follow you while keeping ourselves cloaked until we get there then we will go into hiding a little ways away. I can't explain much to you now because I would have to give out more information than I can, I can't change the way this is supposed to play out that much. I will however get you a message for when you'll be needed." I looked around and saw that Mary and Josie had their packs next to them and were listening to me intently, Hanna and Cameron were close to tears but held them in like Ninja are supposed to. "Alright." I sighed. "You guys ready?" I asked my girls and the guys.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Josie smiled weakly. She stood and stated handing out hugs. She squeezed her white haired twin tightly "I'll miss you Hanna." She sniffled.

"I'll miss you too…I love you so much. Please be careful and take care of yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She let out a shaky laugh, "And say Hi to Sasori and Itachi for me, and give them a big ole hug." She smiled. "When they don't what to kill you that is."

"Oh please, Who do you think your talking to? Who could ever want to kill me?" She hugged her close again. "I love you too. I'll miss you so much but we'll stay in touch and have super secret Ninja meeting right? Like the Sexi Ninja's do."

"Totally!" After that she went over to Cameron while Mary clung to Hanna. Austin was telling Josie that she has to sped tons of time playing with Tobi for him and throw in some hugs as well.

"You need to keep an extra close eye on Jo, okay?" Hanna reminded Mary, yet again. "I won't be there to be the Deidara to her Tobi so you need to. I trust you to keep a level head when Emily-Sama isn't because we both know how she can get." I smiled at them as they held each other close.

"I will, I also expect you to keep an eye on _everyone_ and not just Kakashi." She smiled. "That requires exiting his bedroom every once'n a while." I laughed at Asuma and Shikamaru's faces. Neji was just hugging me and laughing as well.

"I'm going to worry everyday you know that right? I'm going miss you a little bit as well." He smiled I hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to worry everyday whether or not you safe even if I know your fine. I may know how things are going to go, but that doesn't help if its your best friend out there does it?" I smiled.

"Not a bit." He smile grew a little bit almost to a grin but not quite. "Don't just keep an eye on the others, watch out for yourself as well. I expect you to find some way of communication and to keep in touch with me. You my not be the Love of my Life, But you're my Love and my Best friend. Plus your one of the very few intellectually gifted people that are up to my level." He did grin then. "And I will stoop no lower."

I grinned kissing his cheek, "Good, Because I would be a very pissed bitch if you did." I turned to the others then. "Okay, No tears and No sadness guys. I promise I will keep an eye on the girls with me, in fact we're going to keep an eye on each other. You," I pointed to Shikamaru, Asuma and Neji, "Keep an I on my family here, Okay? I don't want commit murder more than necessary so please keep them safe. Also You two-" I pointed to my little Family that's gone native. "Keep this village safe, because this is your _home _now. I know I miss our home as well and our family back there, but you have to face the fact that we _Died _we can't change that. Please keep each other safe and watch over this place, I'll be damned if I'm gonna go through all this trouble to save these people and their home only for you to accidentally blow it up or some shit. Okay?" They nodded. "Okay, now come 'ere and give me a big ole hug before we leave." They complied without a second thought. I hugged my small family close to me, fighting tears as they pulled away I grabbed my bag, set the note on the bed and kissed Hanna and Cameron's head before heading to the door. Everyone slowly followed suit and before I knew it, it was just me and Neji in the hall.

I pulled him close to me again.. "You know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. I had to let go of so many of my friends back home and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't get to say goodbye to Emily back before I left for the cruise, I always expected I was going to see her again so I didn't think much of it I took her for granted, But I'll be damned to Jashin's shit lost and back if I'm going do that again.

"I love you too. Please stay safe, and watch over my family here. Keep yourself safe and look for letters from me. I'll keep in touch." I sighed into his chest. "I'm going to miss you Neji-Kun."

I felt his chest move with a silent chuckle, "I'm going to miss you too Emily-Kun. Take care of yourself and write me as soon as you can." I smiled at the honorific, Then I fist pumped in victory.

"Yes! I knew you cared! Haha you said you would _never_ but you did! Neji-Kun do it again please?" I pouted.

"I have no idea what your talking about. You need to go catch up with the others." I pouted in defeat instead.

I hugged him tight once more before cloaking myself and catching up with the others. When I stood at the front gates with the Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo and Kotetsu. I grabbed Mary and Josie's hands as we looked back onto the place that was the home to our friends and family. It wasn't our home by any means, but it was a safe place. Here was where we lived and where the people we cared about lived, We were going to take care of them. We were going to keep them safe. That's a promise.

** Outside the Ghetto Bathroom Collect Office**

Currently everyone was in position, Shikamaru was hidden on top of a neighboring building working on his shadow jutsu, While Asuma waited for the signal from Shikamaru. Once that was given he began walking towards a future member of our family. Mary was going ecstatic beside me, I was very grateful that we agreed Jo would stay back at the hotel we were at. She would only cause trouble and would be loud. She would most likely blow our cover and glomp away at murderers. At least Mary can contain herself.

As Asuma approached I could see that the Overly religious immortal said something that I couldn't hear, but I knew he was greeting Kakuzu with a sarcastic remark only to find out it isn't his partner. Asuma threw a handful of shuriken only for Hidan to reflect them with his three pronged Scythe and sending it towards Asuma in the same motion. It was this time where he cut his cheek sealing his fate, but before he could do anything Shikamaru had captured him in his jutsu while Izumo and Kotetsu run at the unknown immortal with weapons ready. They stabbed him with equally fatal blows as Shikamaru commented on him being 'Way too slow'.

"Ow! Man that fucking hurts!" Hidan yelled. We couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because we were too far away, but it didn't matter. I already knew what happened and what was said. I held Mary's hand tightly in mine while Asuma explained what they were doing and what their orders were. How they knew the Akatsuki traveled in pairs. I watched where Shikamaru was positioned until Kakuzu appeared behind him when he when he was brought into question, then after Hidan was released the from the Shadow Jutsu the real 'Fun' began.

Even though I've seen this from beginning to end didn't matter as I gasped and fought back tears as I watch my sensei die before me. It seemed so new and even more heart breaking as the first time. I couldn't tell you if Mary tried to hold me back or not, if I yanked away or pushed her, If I had as little resistance as I felt as I ran toward his dying form with a silent scream in my throat. Shikamaru screamed so loud and ran to him just as I was, so even if it wasn't silent I doubt anyone would have noticed. I was still cloaked as I ended up by him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried. "Asuma…"I whispered, "I'm sorry…" Shikamaru was still in battle and in bad condition so he couldn't reach him.

I wasn't paying attention when the rest of Team Asuma showed up and the Akatsuki Duo left, I only noticed Asuma whispering to me. "Emily…if….if I'm ..meant to-"

"I know…I know. I'm sorry Asuma, I'm so sorry." I held onto him tightly as he was taken to the roof. I turned and saw some questionable looks tossed in my general direction so I knew the others knew something was up. I needed to move, I kissed Asuma's cheek. "If your meant to I will find you, and hug you so tight you'll wish you were dead." I whispered in his ear so the others wouldn't hear." He let out a soft chuckle and I turned to Shikamaru and hugged him tightly. He stayed still so the others wouldn't notice the hug. "I'm sorry Shikamaru…I'm so sorry." He nodded.

"I know," He was crying just as I was. Even with it raining as hard as it was now you could tell. "Go before your found out, the others are already questioning but might pass it off as paranoia due to grief." He whispered. "Go, I'll see you soon."

I nodded though he couldn't see it, he most likely felt it since my head was on his chest. "Three days." And with that, I left.

Me and Mary walked silently back to the Hotel. I had landed back at Mary's side as I jump from building to building, tree to tree and on at her side. We left immediately after that walking in the opposite direction from Team Asuma. We sat outside the door for a while before we finally went in, when we did Josie was bouncing up and down on the bed like a four year old. We uncloaked ourselves as soon as the door shut and Josie immediately sopped jumping. "How'd it go?" She asked looking between us, I was walking towards the bed away from the windows. No one knew we were here, being the ninjas we were this wasn't difficult. Yesterday we walked in here under our cloaks and picked the look of the room facing the road that leads where the fight will take place. This is where we will be for the next two and a half days, after that we will begin our way to the sight.

"The same as the show." Mary answered, Jo nodded and sat down. We then began to use our time to meditate and work with out chakra.

The next sixty hours past in a blur, Me on watch as they slept while panning, meditating and Chakra working in the time between. My insomnia had never been more of a burden, I needed a good nights rest to clear my head but the closest I could get was a Meditative state. I planned while they slept, not that there was much I could do, but I thought of all the information that I had gained during my missions with team Asuma. Every free minute that we could spare Asuma and Shikamaru had covered me so I could learn as much as possible on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, I had about Seventeen different leads one the hideout and over forty possible sightings. I had narrowed it down by the most visited and the areas visited to pinpoint the Six best places to check for the hideouts and found the most common places for them to go. So I know a general area for us to head to once we leave after this battle.

We plan to head directly to this area instead of following the Zombie Duo because they will anticipate that anyway and have a for them to follow accordingly for safety precautions. So we will head out to(-) and check out a few leads, if these come up empty we will head to the next place on our list, (-) and so on down the list. If they do get a lead from these places we will follow it to gain information and until it runs dry and continue on until we find what we're looking for. Until then, we have time.

"You ready to go? I'm all packed and ready," Mary asked me. I nodded and turned to Jo, who was a little upset with the situation but understanding.

"I'm ready as well bitches!" She all but yelled. I gave her a small smile before cloaking myself, the others followed suit.

"Alright, lets go." We all jumped out of the window before grabbing each others hands and running towards the area where our friends and soon to be friends would be fighting. We were whispering the whole way over there, going over-_again_-our plans and the correct times to jump in, the attacks that would be used and how much should be said. It was when we got to the place where the main fight would take place that I left Mary to go find a suitable place for Josie to stay until it was over and we came to get her.

I found a small shed about five miles east of the clearing. "Now stay here and if you think you hear anyone you know what to do and just keep yourself entertained until we come for you. Listen to your Ipod or something. Be careful, We'll be back before you know it." I smiled and hugged her before leaving to go meet up with Mary.

"She good?" Mary asked as soon I landed next to her.

"Yeah, and Shikamaru should be here soon to set up the trap. I told him in the letter that we were going to meet him there and to let us in the forest." She nodded and with that, we started walking towards the spot where Hidan would soon be buried.

*An Hour and a Half later*

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided the lady's have waited long enough." Mary teased with a smile. I just frowned at her, He just lost his sensei. He doesn't need to be teased, he need closure that I didn't know if I could give him. Hopefully blowing him up would do for now.

"What ladies?" He asked a perfect mix of boredom and utter confusion. I sighed as I stood up. "You ready to fill me in?" He asked looking at me now.

"Yeah, did you get what I told you?" I asked. He nodded and pulled the pill shaped syringe out of his pocked. Okay now we're going to leave the fighting and stuff all up to you but I'm going to stay here until the fight is over, after that I'll get Hidan and return him to Kakuzu…I'm sorry that I have to let Asuma's killer live…but it's a must that I have to." He smiled at me then.

"It's fine Emily, Actually Asuma's-" I interrupted him then. I didn't want to here about the funeral or how nice the arrangement was.

"It's fine. I don't want to know about it. Anyway Mary is going to be saving Kakuzu by switching him out with a powerful clone and make them think they were fighting one the whole time. This will give us time to get them safely away from the others but for them to understand that they would have died otherwise. Thus owing us a life for a life, since we have saved three of the Akatsuki's lives it will be Three for Three." I smiled, happy at my knowledge.

This had gotten his attention away from his lost Sensei as well, "Wait, doesn't that leave you both alone with an Akatsuki member for a time?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I just shook my head. "It will be fine. If things get too out of hand we will just cloak ourselves. They won't be able to find us." I grinned at his expression before turning. "No lets get to work shall we?"

For the rest of the time we worked Asuma sensei was not mentioned again. Which I was glad for, I didn't want to cry right now. We had a mission to sabotage.

*A Couple Hours Later*

"Alright, I have to go. Kakashi is waiting for me." I nodded and watched as he left. We had finished the hole and everything a few minutes ago We had discussed where we were planned to go and how we would keep in touch through mail. I had finally agreed to getting a bird sometime later so we could exchange letter easily and without a chance of getting caught by the Hokage.

"Alright, you need to get to the clearing. Shoo, shoo. I come find you later and don't forget to stay close enough so that he can see himself die, Alright?" She nodded. "Okay, now go and save some murderers!" She giggled.

"One step closer to my man!" I smiled as she fist pumped before cloaking herself and running to the fight that I could hear staring in the distance. I sat down against a near-by tree and closed my eyes to meditate…

After awhile I heard two voices, One was calm and slightly bored. While the other was loud and annoying, this voice was yelling string after string of curses and some of which were rather rude. I opened one eye to see two figures running my way, I instantly worked on hiding myself from their senses. I saw after that, that they had now stopped and Shikamaru was throwing Kunai with Paper Bomb strings around him. I watched from my seat a dozen feet away as Hidan taunted the Konoha Nin.

"Not getting away, right?" He laughed once. "You can only hold that Shadow Technique for about five minutes before you run out of juice…And now we're all alone." I almost fell back as he started yelling and pulled out a metal rod. "That's the best possible situation for me you Dipshit!" I fought back a wince as he ran forwards and 'Cut' Shikamaru with a very weird battle cry. They narrowly missed a few bombs as I watched with baited breath. **(A/N yes I do understand I've seen this before a hundred times, but its still scary when you watch it happen in front you eyes a mere seven feet away.) **Hidan consumed the blood and grinned wickedly as he began to change. I swear the look on his face was _Orgasmic _as he stabbed his own hand. He began drawing his ritual circle in his own blood before he spoke. "Everything's Ready." He grinned. "DIE!" I watched as he stabbed his own heart and Shikamaru grabbed at where his is in pain. "What do you think?" He asked smiling at the feeling. "The pain is glorious, isn't it?"

Shikamaru stood there with sweat on his face and a bloodied cheek. He was gasping every now and then, but I knew he was having a flashback of Asuma sensei, His last words. My eyes were glued as he fell to the ground. "What a waste. Lord Jashin must be disappointed." The religious freak stated. "Anyway, Kakuzu should be about done by now." He looked over his shoulder past me, hidden in the shadows. He turned around completely then. "Guess I should head back."

Shikamaru stood up quickly and attacked, He cut off his slashed village headband with Asuma's chakra blades, it actually seem to go by rather fast than in slow motion like in the show. Hidan flew back his hand clutching his slashed throat as it bled profusely. "Not deep enough." He then sent out his shadow to wrap around him.

"You little prick…Why the fuck are you still alive?" He yelled. Shikamaru then put his Katana behind his back.

"I was just playing possum." I almost giggled as he wiped Kakuzu's blood off his cheek. "The blood on your spike isn't mine. Its your partners." He smirked as Hidan gasped. He held up the capsule.

"How the hell did you-"

"It didn't matter who, We just need a chance to get some of Kakuzu's blood. With this capsule that is." He showed it off proudly. He then explained the how's and when's of the blood issue, "After I took that, It became my job to corner you." He smirked. That was our plan all along."

"Sons a Bitches!" After a few minutes of Shikamaru catching his breath he started laughing. "Even a thickhead like me knows what's going on. It's been like a thousand times at this point. Hell, any dumbass could figure out your technique after seeing it so often."

"What?"

"Your shadow ain't as strong as it was before." Hidan said with a snicker, running his hand down his throat. He then looked directly at the Shadow Nin. "Your limit is five minutes." He raised his arm with some effort. "I can move now." Shikamaru gasped as he pulled the pipe from his chest and rose to his feet. "When you bind someone with your technique, the effect lessens as time passes." He started fighting the shadow even harder. "Basically, the longer you use it, the weaker it gets. Your almost outta chakra, ain'tcha? Huh?" As he fought harder against it the immortal walked towards him, until Shikamaru fell to his knees under the stress.

"Shit." The Shadow Nin exclaimed and Hidan started laughing. I realized that Sakura, Sia and Pakun are on their way here now so I should be worried.

"Had you devoted your life to Lord Jashin, he might've saved you." He narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunately, even if you converted right now…He'd never forgive you asshole!" He screeched as he swung the pipe at him.

It stopped before it hit him. The shadow keeping the annoying Jashinist still. "I don't need your messed-up God's forgiveness." The shadow was wrapped around his arm and some of the paper bombs. "_Kageyose No Jutsu!_" All of the paper bombs covered him as the shadows pulled them so.

"Y-You Bastard!" Hidan yelled.

Shikamaru smirked. "I still have enough Chakra for this." Hidan was tied to the point where he couldn't move.

"You son of a bitch!" Shikamaru threw his Katana into the middle of a Circle to the right of him. Severing the line in the middle in the process. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait and see." The ground the started to crack everywhere, because of this I had to jump silently into the tree above me, I still had a perfect view of the ground falling out from under Hidan. Leaving him dangling dangerously from the bombs.

"What the Hell's going on? When did you set this up?" He asked freaked out. I mentally sighed, not that long ago actually.

"I had this all prepared before we came out here." I was so going to use this for blackmail later in the future. I pulled out my Cell Phone-that doesn't work in this world-and snapped a quick picture-with the sound off-of his face. **(A/N and if you've watched this episode you know what face I'm talkin' about. It priceless. Naruto Shippuden Episode 87) **"You dig two holes when you curse someone, Do you understand what that means?" He asked pulling out a lighter.

"Of coarse not!" He asked even more freaked out than before.

"When you kill someone with a curse, you'll be killed in return. Meaning that the curse ends up burying two people. Your curse killed my sensei, and you thought you'd get away with it?" He asked lighting the lighter. "That hole is your grave."

"I'll never die! Even if you destroy my body and I'm left with nothing but my head, I'll escape somehow, and when I do, I'll find you and bite your fuckin' throat out!" they both looked over then and Hidan gasped. There were dead watching him. "Dear?" He asked.

"This forest is a special part of the Fire County. Only the people from my clan are permitted to enter. No one else ever comes here." That one dear looked positively menacing! "My clan will keep you trapped here forever." The lighter finally lit then and he threw it into the bombs causing the immortal to explode into pieces.

When the smoke cleared Shikamaru stepped toward the hole, I jumped out of the tree to his side. "Sakura, Sai, and Pakun are almost here." I whispered, he nodded his head before peering into the darkened hole.

Hidan's eye snapped open and he started laughing hysterically. "Man, This is ridiculous! You really messed me up…" His laughter soon died off. "Lord Jashin _will_ punish you for this! He'll bring His great vengeance down upon you like in the scriptures!"

Shikamaru just looked down the hole in boredom as he screeched, "Your bullshit doesn't scare me." He paused to pull Kunai from his pocket, this had three paper bombs on it as well hanging from a this string. "See, you and I have very different beliefs. I believe in the Will of Fire, And that pathetic Lord Jashin or whatever isn't your God anymore." He paused and I loved this part. "I am." I almost squealed at that. I love it when awesome people say that. "The only one bringing down vengeance is me." I quickly covered all Hidan's body with my Chakra.

"Bastard!" He threw the paper bomb and it stared to explode. "Remember what I said. The Jashinist scripture says He _will _smite you! Got it?" He started laughing again as he said this and the rocks started falling down around him. "And I'll carry out his judgment! My teeth are enough to take you on! I'll bite you to death Motherfucker!" Then you couldn't hear him, It was completely silent and the rocks covered where the hole was.

A few minutes after the dust calmed down Shikamaru when over to the deer and informed them of what I was going to do, and to let me. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as I wrapped my chakra around each individual body part and tried to pull it to the surface. I saw my friend slowly walk over to me from the corner of my eye. "Are you okay?" He asked in my general direction since he could See/Hear/Smell/Sense me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll probably be here for a little bit longer though. The hole's pretty deep and pulling a shit load of ass using only my Chakra is harder than it sounds." I laughed.

He laughed to as he zeroed in on where I was from my voice. "I'm sorry, you have to do this." He looked down at the ground while his hand was resting on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Its alright, I'm doing this for the people I care about. All of them, so that means you too. Please take care of yourself, I'll keep in touch but, for now, you have to go. Your back up is zeroing in on the forest so hurry." He nodded and gave my shoulders one final squeeze before running back the way he came. After he was gone I uncloaked myself and focused that extra energy into pulling the annoying piece of flesh out of the rubble.

About Ten minutes later he was close enough to the surface to pull out. So I grabbed the black trash bag out of my weapons pouch and began stuffing body parts into it like a murderer. Once I had everything but the head I stared digging for it. "What the hell is going on out there?" I heard from somewhere on my right. I started digging there too, and after a few minutes I saw a flash of sliver which I then grabbed and jerked upwards. "What in Jashin's name? That fucking hurt!" I then pulled the dismembered head completely free and turned it towards me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" It asked as it saw me.

"Kami." I stated bluntly before I threw his head in the bag. I stood up and dusted my knees off before closing my eyes.

I focused on the picture in m mind. The clearing we were supposed to meet up in became clear in my mind as I focused on it harder. "Kia!" I yelled as I did the hand signs. When I opened them I realized I wasn't the only one there. "Mary." I nodded to her and she nodded back. "Kakuzu." I nodded to him as well. "I see your alive and well. Good Job Mary. Now how much have you told him?" I asked smiling.

"I just got finished explaining everything actually. About how we save them and they were both supposed to die, but we decided to save their sorry asses and you were currently digging up a dismembered Hidan." I nodded once before looking to the Greedy Heart Collector.

"All of which is true. We decided to take pity on your poor souls and let you live instead of allowing you the reputation of being 'The Super Bad Ass Immortals who were taken down with a Single Hit and a Dirt Pile'." I smirked. "Because that would fucking suck." I grinned as I handed him the trash bag.

"What is this?" He asked frustrated for some reason. The Money Grumbler was staring at the bag in my hand like a disease.

"It's Hidan. I didn't want to put him back together. He's kinda ugly." I grimaced. "And he smells." He chuckled once.

"I DON'T FUCKING STINK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I smiled.

"See told its Hidan. Who else do you know that is _that_ annoying? Besides Tobi that is." I Grinned even wider as he stared at me, obviously trying to figure out if he needs to bring me back to base. _**He can't now. You must wait and impress them, other wise you will not be excepted.**_ I mentally smiled. _I know this already, believe it or not. I am intelligent. __**I know you are my pet. I just have to make sure every once and a while.**__ Right._

"How do you know of Tobi?" He asked cautiously. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm epic ninja Bitch, I know _everything_." I grinned as he seemed to get angry.

"Why did you save the idiot?" He asked slowly, probably stalling so he could figure out a plan of action. We need to get out of here before that happens.

"Lets just say, I have a favor to ask of you in the future. You'll know, but until then we must go." I smiled as he seemed pissed that we were just going to leave like that, but not knowing what to do. "Oh!" I looked over my shoulder as we start walking faster as we get closer to the trees. "I almost forgot! Tell Pein, 'Kami says Hi!'" Realization crossed his face the second we cloak ourselves a seem to disappear.

"Damn! Leader is gonna be pissed that you let Kami get away." Haha! So the Akatsuki did know of us and were after us. We were all grinning as we walked away from the Criminals, But what we didn't know was the surprises that we had in store for us later tonight.

Once we got back to the shed where Josie was she was sleeping with her headphones in her ears. We uncloaked ourselves and I looked over to Mary but she just gestured from me to Jo. I sighed and pushed on the youngest's shoulder. "Wake up Jo." I said lightly, she didn't move. "Wake up." I said more firmly after taking out her earphones. Nothing. "WAKE UP!" I yelled right in her ear.

She jumped right up. "Back off! I'm a Cheese Ninja!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY LATE VALENTINESSINGLE'S APPRECIATION DAY! *And will give shout outs in next Chapter! I need to get this out now* **


	7. Enter Amanda!

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why not?**

**Chapter Six: Enter Amanda!**

**Emily: HELLO ALL! I Present to you...AMANDA! She is our newest Kitty Clan member! I hope you welcome her with open arms like I have and enjoy her entrance into the story. **

**Mary: I feel obliged to warn you though...it is a bit Mary-Sue. AND I'M SHORTER AND HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN HER! **

**Emily: Sorry Mary has issues with people shorter than her and has compition problems...**

**Mary: DO NOT! **

**All Others: DO TOO!**

**Mary: O.O ...Okay maybe a little...But I AM Shorter!**

**Emily:Anywaaaaay...I would like to inform you that this is taking place three years before Emily, Mary and the others entered this world, and we are not in this chapter. THIS IS A MUST READ CHAPTER! A few rather IMPORTANT details are in this that will come into play later on. **

**Tobi: And Emily-Sama has a poll up that needs to be answered or the plot line will be SCREWED! **

**Pein:1. No it won't it would just be really helpful if they did. 2. Bad Tobi! You don't say that word. thats a No-No word, Okay? and 3. IT'S CHAN OR SAN NOT SAMA!**

**Tobi: AHHHHH! I'M SCREWED! AHHH TOBI SAID NO-NO WORD! TOBI'S A BAD BOY! NO!**

**Akatsuki:O.O...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>A smile has a lot of meanings. It can be happy, sad, forgiving, thankful, cruel, cocky, shy, brave, or any emotion. Everyone has smiled sometime in their lives, no matter who they are. When they smile, you can see which emotion they show through their eyes. If you look deep enough in the people's eyes, anyone can see what they feel. But no one has succeeded in my case.<p>

I call myself the master of smiles, the one who can get away from all though situations with a simple smile. I often use smiles to hide my own pain, the pain that no one has ever reached. No matter what happens, I always smile. I have lived a happy life, most of the time anyway. Ever since 'that' happened, everything has changed.

I want to start over, but I know that that isn't possible. You only have one life, only one chance and if I did have another chance, I would never be born where I want to be. But it is still a dream I have. But that's not my only dream.

I also want to get away from my hateful life.

A loud beeping sound is heard in my bedroom, waking me up from my wonderful dream. As I groggily sat up in my bed, I blinked my eyes a little to clear my vision. I glanced around angrily looking for the source of the annoying sound. I find my white HTC lying on my bedside table beeping annoyingly. My phone is very precious to me, so I couldn't bring myself to kill it.

I reach over to the bedside table to stop the alarm, turn it off and stretch my small arms over my blond haired head. I then let out a loud yawn and stumble out from my bed.

I collected some clean clothes from my wardrobe and sway out from my room towards the bathroom, still half asleep. When I get into the bathroom I strip off my bright blue Pyjamas and turn on the shower. I woke up completely when I stepped under the hot water. I quickly wash my mid-back long hair and step out from the shower to dry myself off before I put on my clothes. I have brought short jeans shorts and a white tank top with me to the bathroom, so after I dried off completely I put them on.

When I strode back into my room, I put on my necklace- Its Emerald and priceless to me since it was from my mother, She gave it to me when I was much younger- my leather jacket and a pair of long black socks that reaches my thigh. As I walked from my room I brushed my hair and put my blue big bells into it-They were also a gift from my mother. I have a special hook to be able to thread my hair through the holes through the whole bell, they are really pretty, and I then use small hairpins to make them unable to slip out.

I decided last night that today is the day that I would finally run away from home. Today I will go to school as usual, but after school I will say that I have to do homework and I will sneak out the window to freedom. I never want to see this place again; I hate everything in this house, even my own room.

My room is very small with a small wooden bed in the far right corner of the room. Next to the bed is my wooden bedside table and above the bedside table is my window. My walls are painted yellow, but you can barely see it behind all the different posters of every manga and anime I have ever read or watched. My wooden wardrobe is in front of my bed but it isn't as large as normal wardrobe's, it is much smaller since I couldn't reach the top of my last one. I have a mirror between my wooden door and my bed. A small desk and chair next to my dresser, also in wood.

My room is really boring with only wood, wood and even more wood. The only good thing about my room is all my posters and being able to be alone. I have a lock that only can be opened from the inside and on top of that, I have a few chain locks as well to be on the safe side.

I got the smallest room because I am the smallest in our family, that's the only reason. My father knows how much I hate wood, so he only gives me wooden furniture. He gives my sisters everything they want, but not me. It's all just because I am a little different.

I quickly look at myself into my mirror, blue tired eyes meeting my gaze, before I skip out from my room with a happy smile with my bells ringing each time I skip. My room is on the second floor of our house. It was a storage room at first, but when _that_ happened I was forced to move in there. Because I was the smallest and 'didn't need as much space as the twins'-that were a year old at the time-As my father said to me.

Once I was completely ready I skipped passed the twin's room, my old bedroom, and then I glided down the stair railing towards the kitchen. My bitchy big sister is already up, sipping a cup of coffee calmly by the kitchen table while reading the newspaper. I skip pass her to the refrigerator to get some milk for my cereals.

"You squirt, why the hell are you so happy? Do something useful for once and make me some decent breakfast. My boyfriend will pick me up in 15 minutes, so make it quick. And would you skip the bells for _one day_, the noise is annoying."

See what I mean? She is really bossy and she changes boyfriend every week. She thinks I am her dog or something that will obey her every word because she is the oldest. Plus, I seriously want to beat her up for her calling me short.

I sighed, But instead of beating her up in anger, I turn to her with a twitching eyebrow and growl in a low annoying tone. "Why 15 minutes? It's an hour before your school starts. And you always wake up before me, so why don't you make any breakfast yourself?" I thought for a minute before adding, "And I happen to like my bells, it makes me feel like a kitty."

She lifts her brown eyes from the newspaper to glare at me. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulders and spoke in her bitchy voice. "I want to spend time with my boyfriend and I don't want my nail varnish to be ruined. So make yourself useful and cook."

I took two deep breaths to calm myself down and pulled out the milk from the refrigerator, put the milk on the counter and then pull out my favourite cereals (CoCo pops! ^^) from the cupboard and two plates and spoons.

I poured the milk and cereal in both plates and give one of them to my sister. I sat down and began to eat. My sister looked at the cereal in disgust and glared at me.

"I said something decent, not some poopy looking chocolate crap." She snarled.

I ignore her at first, taking a few more bites before answering. "That's the only thing you will get for me for calling me sh… that, that and I don't have time to make something else."

I know what comes next, so I pick up my plate with cereals and lean away from the chair before the milk can hit me. I can hear the bitch gasp in horror as I eat up my cereal quickly before putting my plate in the dishwasher and running upstairs.

I can hear her scream after me. "Clean this up you stupid shrimp! And I want my real breakfast! Father! She needs some punishment!"

Both she and I know that I must obey her when she or someone else from my family orders me to do something, or else I will be punished. Not that kind of punishment like being grounded or something, I get physical punishment- And a very bad one at that.

I quickly run to my room and lock the door before my father can catch me. I don't want to get caught by him in the morning, especially not now. I have to pack for my escape.

I walk over to my travelling bag and proceed to put all the things I need in it. Like all of my clothes, HTC charger, my sketch book and pencils, my flashlight with a lot of extra batteries, a small lantern with some fuel, some long ropes, my knife, a bottle of water I filled last night, a bottle of pure alcohol I stole from my father, a book about plants and fruits, a book about mushrooms, mosquito repellent, my tinderbox, sleeping bag, towels, toilet paper, some newspapers, tape, first aid kit, clothes pins, a small shovel, a wok pan, a small serving spoon, needle and thread and all my savings I have done from part-time jobs.

I'm glad that I took the scout lessons during a summer camp, or else I would never be able to survive in the Swedish woods. I am a little surprised that everything fits inside my bag (except for the wok pan) and I still have some space. So I also put down some of my favourite bracelets too, my bell hooks as I call them and then I close the zip and hide my bag into my closet. I will sneak some food with me when I come home from school and I am all alone in the house for 10 minutes.

I grab my school bag and carefully sneak out my bedroom. I tip toe down the little hall towards the stairs and carefully slide down the railing. I hold my bells tightly to my chest to muffle the ringing. I have my keys and phone in my schoolbag together with my headphones. I hope my father hasn't come down yet, I don't want to get caught at the door.

My father drinks a lot of alcohol, which is why I have my safety locks on my door... Or else he will just march in into my room and try to do something to me just because I am the smallest.

Notice the try. I have been training ju-jutsu for 6 years, so there is no way that he will be able to do something to me. I know how to paralyze the body too; it's something I learned from the internet. And I have done a lot of acrobatics so I have a lot of flexibility too.

Just as I put on my black stud boots I can hear two identical voices behind me.

"Are you already going? We want our food."

I turn around with a warm forgiving smile on my face and lock my gaze at the twins. Both of them have brown hair like my mother and green eyes like father. Identical faces, bodies and personality. They always speak at the same time or finish the other one's sentence...also, their both devils.

"I'm sorry." I apologise "But I have to do my homework before school starts." When I turn around to continue putting on my shoes, I can feel their hands on each of my shoulders.

"We don't want you to go, we want our food. And you shouldn't have a reason to be so happy nee-chan. You don't deserve it." The twin's growling at me in my ears.

I winch when they say the last sentence. I deserve to be happy, I deserve my own happiness. All of them are in pain themselves but decide to take it out on me. It wasn't my fault it happened. I am the only one that is able to smile after what happened; everyone in this family has changed for the worse except for me, and they all use me as if I am their slave. I hate all of them for it.

I finish putting on my shoes and stand up with my schoolbag in my hand. Without a word, I walk out from the house, But not before hearing the evil twins snickering and my father screaming after me.

"Amanda Julia Hannah Dolk! Come back here this instant!" I glare at the front door and run into the forest towards my school before anyone can see me.

My name is Amanda Dolk. I am 12 years old and my family doesn't treat me well as you may have noticed. I am the only one in both sides of my family with blond hair and blue eyes, I don't know where I got them from but I don't care. I like my hair and eyes, that way I won't have to see my fathers black hair or green eyes and feel anger, or look at mothers brown soft hair and brown eyes and feel regret and pain.

I live in Stensele, Sweden; it is a small town up in the north surrounded by forest. I live in a villa in the middle of a small forest; my school is on the other side of the forest. I walk through the forest every day to school, because the forest makes all my worries slip away.

When I am far from home I stop to catch my breath a little. The refreshing forest air fills my lungs and I let all my worries blow away in the smooth warm morning wind. My bells ring softly as I continue to walk to school.

My school is small compared to other schools in the big cities; my school only has about six classrooms, a small hall and a canteen. There are no lockers for our things, so we have to bring all our books back and forth in our schoolbag.

Everyone in the school acts like they own the place all for themselves, so there are a lot of bullies. A lot of bullies against just a small amount of victims, I am one of the victims because I am small, when they mess with me though they regret it as I become angry.

I am kind of the school sunshine. I am always happy and jumpy and I have pretty blond hair and sky blue eyes. I'm very popular with the guys, really, but they just express it in such a weird way. I have a few friends at school, but no one really knows me. They only know about the happy, jumpy sunshine.

When I arrive at school, no one is there yet. So I put on 'Kom' with Timotej. I love Timotej, they have great music. It is so happy and cheerful and at the same time have that nice kind of 'old style' touch. I skip down the hallway to the beat, my bells swinging back and fourth.

I approach my classroom '6A' and walk inside. I put down my phone on my desk and continue to dance until the song ends.

As soon as I sit down on my seat, other people from my class walk into the classroom. A few of the guys approach my desk and I wave happily at them. I can notice that most of them blush a little. The 'leader' of the group stands in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

This is a group of guys that hasn't ever talked to me before, I've seen them around a few times but only know that the guy who stands as their 'leader'-Which may I say is so cliche- is named Jordan. When they got within hearing range he says is something you should never say in front of me. I may say that it was not a good first impression to make, what he said.

"Hi there, squirt sunshine!" I tense up and hide my eyes behind my bangs.

"What did you just call me?" I ask in a fake cheery voice, half growl.

The 'leader' seems unfazed with the change of my attitude and repeats what he said.

"Well, I said 'hi there squirt sunshine'." I snap the pencil I hold in my hand **(A/N I have no Idea where said pencil came from...)** and stand up in my chair, making it clatter against the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE CAN BARELY BE SEEN IN THE GRASS, HUH?" I screech at the top of my lungs. The boys back away in fear, but I hinder the so called 'leader' from leaving by grabbing him in the collar of his shirt. But I have to stand on the table to reach up to him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I AM SMALL, IT'S YOU WHO IS SO FREAKING TALL!" I scream in his face. He looks like he is ready to pee his pants as he holds up his hands weakly in defence.

"N-no I d-didn't say I-it like t-that." He stutters pathetically. I grab his collar harder and flip over him and throw him to the floor with the help of gravity. He lands hard on his stomach, loosing his breath, and I put my foot on his back making him unable to get up.

"YOU MAYBE DIDN'T SAY IT, BUT YOU THOUGHT IT DIDN'T YOU!" I point an accusing finger at him in anger. "IF YOU CALL ME SHORT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT?"

The poor boy whimpers beneath my foot. "Y-yes." He answers weakly. I huff angrily and stomp back to my table to sit down.

I ignored the stares while I try to fix my pencil with some glue. Poor pencil, I got it three days ago and it is already dead. May Mr. Pencil rest in peace…

My teacher Anita walks into the classroom with her hair in its usual brown messy bun with her papers in her plastic basket. She pushes up her round glasses before she addresses the whole classroom.

"Alright class, soon the summer vacation will start soon so you won't have any homework at all these last two days." Everybody cheers and I jump up and down in my chair in glee.

"Don't get your hopes up yet kids, a lot of you have skipped school many times and almost the whole class hasn't given me their homework from last week." The joy immediately dies and the classroom becomes quiet.

"The only one in this whole class that hasn't skipped or left out any homework is Amanda. She has the smallest amount of…"

"Who the hell are you calling so small she can sleep on a single straw!" I cut her off angrily, now standing on my table and pointing at her. You can almost see an angry mark on my head. Anita just sighs tiredly and shakes her head.

"Please sit down; I will begin the lesson now."

I am now running home as fast as I can. The more time I have alone, the more food I can steal. I have thought over some things at school. I think it is for the best if I leave the house before anyone comes home. That way, no one will get suspicious or anything.

I un-lock the door to our red villa and step inside to lock it behind me. I then set my escape plan into action.

I run up to my room and dump all of my schoolbooks on my bed. Then I run down to the kitchen and begin to stuff as much food as possible in my schoolbag. I look at the watch, it says 14.50. It is about 5-10 minutes left until my big sister comes home.

I take all the dry food, like pocky, crunchy, dried berries and stuff like that. Then I take a lot of noodles and soups together with some bread. I also take a small box with flour and put it in my bag. I don't want to take any food that needs to be held cold except for some meat extract cubes, but I also take all the spices that we have.

When I look into my bag, it is some space left **(A/D I have a huge school bag, don't ask me why.)** so I press down a little bit of chocolate too. Ok maybe 20 packages of 200g chocolate is a lot to you, but I can't help it. Chocolate is like a drug to me, it's simply too good to not eat a whole package at once. Chocolate is the God of goodness, I tell you!

I ran upstairs, my bells ringing loudly in my hair, and open the door to the bathroom. I take my toothbrush, toothpaste and a lot of hair bands and hair clippers and run to my bedroom.

Shoving my bathroom stuff **(A/N don't know what it's called)** into my big travelling bag and tie the wok pot on the back of the bag, I opened my window and welcome the warm summer breeze with a smile. Today, I will get away. No family, no home, no friends. It's just me and the Swedish forest.

Before I left though, I walk over to my mirror and stared into my excited blue eyes one last time before I leave for good. I tie up my hair in a high ponytail, but leave the strands of hair with the bells free- **(A/N Kind of like Winry's hairstyle from full metal alchemist)** pick up my two bags and jump out of the window towards freedom.

"FREEDOM!" I scream at the top of my lungs to the forest. I was dancing around some trees as I run into a random direction. "Can you see me mom? I'm finally free and happy, just like you wanted!" I exclaim to the sky. A small warm breeze plays softly with my hair as if she praises me for doing a good job. I laugh loudly with tears of joy in my eyes.

I can't believe I finally did it! After five years of torment from my family, I am finally free! Now that one dream is done, I will find a way to make my other dream come true.

I want to live in the Naruto world.

It can be possible, but I don't know how, but something tells me that I belong there, that I was born to become a ninja. I have watched the series for a long time and my favourite character is Ducky-chan.

Yes, Ducky-chan is the one that you know as Sasuke. I have a habit of giving nicknames, so what? I want to change Ducky-chan, make him good again. I don't want to force him to return to the village, but I want to help him out from his revenge. Or else, he will lose himself to the darkness, and I don't want that.

_**Then go and help him, nya~!**_

I tense up and look around, trying to spot the one talking. The voice sounds like the voice of a child, innocent and happy.

"Who are you?" I ask in a little scared tone. "You're not going to bring me back to that place are you?"

I can hear the voice giggle a little, the one speaking sounds kind of like an echo in my head.

_**Oh, silly. I would never take you back there, nya~! That place was horrible, especially the punishments. And I couldn't help you at all then, it was frustrating, nya~!**_

I look up to the sky, not knowing where else to look when you talk to someone in your head. "So you are kind of like an inner? Have you always watched me?"

_**Of course I have, nya~! I want to look after my hosts unlike every other demon. I like humans, nya~!**_

I can almost see how the one talking was boasting in pride just by hearing his/her voice. I giggle a little and begin to rock on my feet.

"Well, thank you for looking out for me! What's your name? My name is Amanda!"

The voice giggle a little too before he/she answers me. _**I already know who you are silly. I'm Akela, It's nice to meet you, nya~!**_

I walk over to where I dropped my bags by a tree. "Well Aki-san, what do you mean by I can help Ducky-chan? Can I really travel to the Naruto world?" I exclaim in glee and hope. Can both of my dreams come true in one day? Akela laughs at my enthusiasm.

_**Sure, I can help you, nya. But if you want all of your things to be with you, you better hold on to them when you do as I say, nya.**_

I have now my travelling bag on my back and I am holding my schoolbag tightly to my chest. "I'm ready~!" I jump a little in excitement.

_**Do you have something sharp, nya?**_

My mood becomes happier as I nod my head rapidly. "Yea, I have a pocket knife."

_**Good, find it and I will explain to you what to do, nya.**_ Then my head becomes quiet. I blink in confusion before I shrug my shoulders and begin to search for my pocket knife in my big travelling bag.

"I found it!" I scream in happiness and hold the knife into the air in triumph. I look around me and my bag. Almost all of my things are scattered everywhere, I must have gotten carried away…

As I pack down my things in the bag again, I can hear Akela ask.

_**Have you found it yet, nya?**_

"Yep, so what am I supposed to do now?" I stand up and put on my bag again, starring up into the sky with a confused look.

_**You kill yourself, nya.**_

Akela says simply. I feel _almost_ unfazed by the words 'kill yourself' since I have tried to commit suicide several times before.

"So the way to get to the Naruto world is to die?" I furrow my brows in confusion. "But why can't it just exist in a portal or something? That would be easier."

Akela just states in a matter-of-fact tone. _**If a portal did exist, anyone could come to the other world and that wouldn't be good, nya.**_

I make an 'oh' face and laugh nervously. "Then, every person that has died comes to the Naruto world?" I ask hopefully.

_**No only someone that has a connection to the other world, which you have since you have me inside of you, nya. I know why you are asking, but don't think about it too much. Just think about the task at hand, nya.**_

I nod sadly and hold up the knife to my heart, it is beating very fast and hard. I don't know if it because of fright or determination, but it's probably the former but Akelas words encourages me.

_**Don't worry; I'm here for you, nya.**_

I nod and drive the knife through my chest before I can tell myself not to. I gasp at the intense, sharp pain and I drop to my knees. I had never felt anything like it; I couldn't focus on anything other than the pain. As my eyes began to lose their focus I saw my blood seeping onto the grass and dirt around me As I take one of my last breaths in this world, I reach out for my school bag where I have all of my food and close my eyes...but not before seeing a blur of black and white behind the tree across from me.

_**Good work Amanda, nya~!**_ Is the last thing I hear before my world becomes white.

When I wake up the sun is shining warmly on my face. I'm facing up towards the forests green protection of leaves, so I slowly sit up into a criss-cross-applesauce position, wincing at the pain in my chest. I looked to my left to see that my bags have come here as well. Everything looks like a cartoon, even my bags. A soft breeze blows in my hair, making my blue bells ring softly through the silence.

It seems like it really worked, I'm in the Naruto world. I can feel that something is different about me, so I look down at myself. My clothing is slightly different. I have short, short black shorts with fishnet tights, a white kimono shirt with a blue band tied around my waist. Some chains are attached to my shorts too and I have my stud boots on. I reach for my neck to find that I have also my necklace left and by the sound of it, I still have my bells in my hair.

Those things are most special to me since I got them from my mother, without them I would probably have committed suicide lot earlier. I jump up to my feet and look up to the bright blue sky. I close my eyes in content.

The wishes I have always dreamed to come true have finally come true, all in one day. I feel so happy, I haven't been this happy in years.

I picked up my bags and began to walk through the forest. I will find Ducky-chan and make him end his cycle of hatred. I will start at Konoha to see if I am already in Shippuden or if I am only in the Naruto series.

Konoha is a lot bigger in reality then you can think. I am also very short, so that makes it even bigger. I told the guards that I was only here for sightseeing, and they let me through because I had my big bags with me. I hired a room at an inn just a few minutes ago-With money I didn't know I had- and I dropped off my luggage there. I have become sore on my shoulders for carrying them for so long. It took me almost three hours to even find a road and then another two hours to walk here after getting some directions.

I am now just wandering around Konoha in the search of Ducky-chan or one of his friends. It is pretty hard since the village is so large.

"Hey, mommy? Do you know how old that girl is? She has the balls on her chest like big sis, but she's so small."

I twitch and slowly turn around towards the one speaking. It is a little girl, maybe only 5 years old, pointing at me while looking up to her mom. The little girl is holding the mother's hand tightly with her other hand.

I slowly turn my whole body around so that I face the little girl, a large angry mark can be shown upon my head.

"You…" I started to get the little girl's attention. It works since she turns to look at me instead of her mom. I get this weird feeling on the top of my head and by my tail bone as I scream at her.

"Who the hell are you calling so small she needs a lift crane to pick strawberries!" I get some questionable and shocked stares from everyone. I have no idea why, but I don't care.

The little girl looks at the top of my head and smiles in joy. Wait… at the top of my head? Why would a little 5 year old become happy with looking at someone's h…

"Look mommy! She has cat ears!" The little girl exclaims happily.

Eh? Cat ears? I move my hand to the top of my head to feel something fluffy and soft. Now all of my anger is being replaced with shock. I do have cat ears! What am I gonna do!

I run towards the closest ally, only to have it blocked by a lot of interested people. I search for another escape, but I am completely surrounded. So I do the only thing I can do in this situation. I begin to panic.

"Aaaahhh!" I scream loudly and run around in a circle, waving my arms over my head. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! The next thing I know, the aliens will get me with their awesome beams! I have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide! Waaah I'm scared! I don't wanna die yet!" I always scream random things when I panic… I don't know why…But it works; the villages are slowly walking away from the circle, looking at me like I'm insane or something. Soon, the people blocking the ally walk away too and I take off in a sprint towards it. I somehow manage to jump up on the roofs and I am now running on the rooftops in a random direction, still in panic mode.

It takes me about 15 minutes of non-stop running too get away from my panic mode. My throat is now sore from all the screaming and my legs are tired for all the running. At first I don't remember why I even went into panic mode, but when I do I quickly sit up and scream to the sky.

"Why do I have cat ears Aki-san!" Akela is having a fit of giggles inside of my head before she answers.

_**They aren't cat ears, they are lion ears because I'm a lion and I'm inside of you, nya~.**_

I cross my arms with an angry pout. "Well, that doesn't explain why they appeared. I have never gotten my cat ears in the other world, so why would I get them here?

_**I come from this world, so you didn't have as strong connection to me in the other one, nya. Now that you are in my world, you can take my appearance. The first stage of taking my appearance is getting lion ears and tail, nya. You can reach the first stage by being able to talk to me which you can, nya. You automatically reach the first stage when you are angry or any other strong/passionate emotion if you let it over take you, and if you the emotion become too strong of too much for you, it will make the ears and tail pop up, nya. It is the same thing with all the other jinjurikies of the nine cat demons, nya~. **_

I sit in a daze as she talks, thinking about something else. When I notice when she doesn't talk to me anymore, I snap out of my daze to repeat the things that I actually heard.

"So, what you're saying is that when I got angry, the ears and tail popped up, because I let it take control?" I asked hesitantly.

_**Exactly, nya~!**_

I rocked back and forwards a little and hummed some random tunes while I thought that over until I heard a 'thump' sound, Kind of like when something hard meets wood.

I haven't noticed until now that I was in a forest, but I just shrug and followed the 'thump' sounds until I came across a clearing where someone is training. I hold onto my bells and hid behind a tree to take a peek on who it could be.

I can feel a little bit of colour find its way to my face as I see who it is. It's Ducky-chan. He is training with throwing kunais, trying to do the same thing as his older brother Itachi has done before. He wears his headband on his forehead, which means that he has already graduated. This means that I'm in the Naruto series.

Ducky-chan is trying hard to hit all the targets, but he just can't do it right. He seems really tired, like he has been out here training for awhile before I came here. I wonder what he is doing wrong…

_**I know what he does wrong, nya~! His stance is wrong, nya~! His shoulders are not straight enough, his arm Is a little bit too low and his feet needs to be further away from each other, nya~!**_

I blink in surprise; I had no idea that Aki-san was good at ninja skills… But I feel like I have to help him somehow…

Sasuke lands on the ground again, missing most of the targets once again. But he stands up and takes the same stance again, but this time I will change the stance to the better.

I drop my bells, pull out my high ponytail and appear before Ducky-chan. He seems startled and while he is in his shock, I change his shoulders, arms and legs into the stance that Aki-san described. I look up at him and giggle a little.

"Now you should be able to do it." I say before I disappear. I have no idea where this speed comes from, but I am happy I have it.

Ducky-chan still seems kind of startled by my appearance, but he regains himself and tries to throw the knives again. This time, they all hit bull's eye. He smirks proudly and looks around the clearing for me. A soft breeze fills the clearing, making my bells ring softly. Ducky-chan spots me behind the tree, so I smile warmly at him before I run away.

On my way to the inn where I am staying, I keep on thinking the same thing over and over again. _I promise to help you Sasuke, every single way I can._

I have no idea how much time has passed since my arrival into the Naruto world. As I have promised, I have helped Ducky-chan whenever he is alone. I never stay for long, only a few minutes each time I meet him. Every time we meet, I can feel that Sasuke trusts me more and more. We share a few flirty jokes with each other. I have called myself his 'dirty little secret' a few times, but he just knows that I'm joking so he isn't faced by it.

We act like we have known each other for years rather than just one and Sasuke seems kind of comfortable having me around, even when we met a second time. I was kind of surprised when he spoke to me, but at the same time very happy.

He has asked me a lot of questions about myself, but I have avoided his questions effectively. I don't want him to know anything about me when he is still in Konoha.

The Chunin exam has passed and Tsunade is now Hokage instead of Sarutobi. No one has paid any attention to me ever since the incident with the kittyness when I first came to the leaf, and I am grateful for that. I don't want to be with other people, it makes me a little bit uncomfortable so I stick to just seeing Sasuke every now and then, he is the only exception.

I am living in the woods, just a few miles away from Konoha. I got tired by living in an inn, so I just moved out. I also didn't have enough of the mysterious money with me to be able to stay there for long. And I also have the supplies, so why not use them. I cook my own food with my wok pot and I use the ingredients from the nature to make delicious forest food. I have become very skilled with cooking flavours during my time here, but I haven't built myself any kind of home since I know that Ducky-chan will leave the village any time now.

Akela has taught me everything I need to know to be a basic ninja of my age; she is a great teacher even though I can only hear her. But I have reached the second stage of being able to take her appearance-at a unlucky person's unfortunate demise- so she can show me mind pictures now which makes my ninja training easier.

I have learned a lot of things about the nine cat demons from Akela and she says that the other ones will appear soon enough and then I will be responsible to train them. She has taught me a lot about controlling chakra, fighting and Ninjutsu. She has also thought me a lot of thing that only the hosts of the nine cat demons can do. Like making an invisible cloak or using Akelas Chakra as my own to cover me. It's really cool to have her as my sensei, I wouldn't accept anyone else.

I am also able to make Akela take over my body. So I can make a shadow clone and make Akela take over the shadow clone's body. It is very useful when I want to spar and train with Hand-to-Hand combat.

Enough with the past and let's go to the present. I am currently watching Ducky-Chan and Fluffy-kun (Kakashi) have their serious talk about not taking revenge. Tonight is the night Ducky-chan leaves the village, so I have to talk to him.

When Fluffy-kun leaves, I have to force myself not to step out from my hiding place; I know that the sound four will appear soon so I have to talk to him after they convince him to go to the creepy snake. Or else the plot will be messed up. I watch in sadness as they fight. Ducky-chan is doing really good in the beginning, but I know that he will lose and his pride as an Uchiha will be hurt.

The sound four leaves and I watch them go. When they are out of sight, I look around for any signs of anyone else being around before I slowly step over to Sasuke. My bells ring a little and he turns his determined gaze to me. I don't say a word, but just sit down next to him. Both of us don't say anything, not even the usual 'hi'.

"I know that you don't trust anyone." Sasuke gives me a questionable glance, wondering why I suddenly break the silence between us."So I'm your one person who will always be there, No matter who's side your on or your reasons." I turn to him and give him a bright smile before I continue. "I know that you don't know me as well as I know you, but I will always help in any way I can. I'm not here to help Konoha; I'm here to help you. I have always twisted around your questions about who I am or why I am helping you, but I will answer them soon. I promise. I can see that even now, your brain wheels are turning trying to figure me out."

I manage to get a smirk from him at least, that's a bonus. "Hn. Well, do you mind telling me the completely naked truth right now?" His smirk widens a little at my little redder face.

I huff in annoyance and cross my arms under my now bigger chest. "Yes, I would mind actually. But you wouldn't care about that now, would you? Right here out in the public where someone might hear us." My own type of happy smirk/grin appears on my face as I say my next line. "Or is it just that you are so tempted that you can't resist?"

Now, its Sasuke's face that gets a little bit red. I gasp in fake horror and point an accusing finger at him. "You naughty little boy! You think pervy thoughts, don't you? I was talking about answering your questions, but you think of that? You need to be washed with mind soap! We are only 13, it's too early to even think those thoughts!" We both held straight faces.

After a while of silence, we both burst out laughing. It seems like I am the only one that can make him comfortable enough to laugh. Sasuke's laugh spread this warm feeling inside of me, and I know I'll always love his laugh. I never want to forget that sound.

After our fits of laughter die off, I stand up with my hands on my broad hips and a big grin on my face. "I know what you want and I won't stop you. I fact, I will try and help you achieve it."I giggle at Sasuke's surprised face and reach out a hand for him. "You have a purpose in your life as well as me. My purpose is to help you while your's is to grow powerful. I will help you grow powerful no matter who you are working for."

Sasukes eyes become determined and he took my hand. I pull him up to his feet and we just stare at each other for a while. I let go of his hand and turn around. The breeze picks up and plays with my blond hair, the sound of my bells fill our surrounding.

"I will see you again, so be sure to remember me Sasuke." He snorts in amusement.

"That's the first time you call me by my name. And by the way, you have never told me yours. I must know your name to be able to remember you, right?" I giggle softly, he's right. I have never called him Sasuke, only Ducky-chan. And he has called me Chibi in return; I always get angry when he calls me that so he has seen my ears and tail many times.

I turn my head a little so that I can look into his eyes. I can't help but smile softly at the determination in them. "My real name doesn't matter in this world, so I call myself Kioko. But if you must know my real name, it's Amanda." And with those words, I disappear.

It's now night and I have packed all my things and destroyed what I have seen as some kind of home these passing months. I have just made a great dinner and I have saved some for Ducky-chan to eat on his way to Orochimaru. I have put his share in a plastic box that I bought some days ago; it's very large so the stew will probably be enough for at least three days. I have another box for myself too. I don't have as much food as I had when I first came here, but I can always get more from my surroundings. I have all my things in my travelling bag now, everything I own fit in the bag now since I have grown out a lot of my clothes. But I still have my food in my schoolbag though.

I skip towards the road where Sakura and Sasuke will have their talk. More like Sakura begging Sasuke to stay. When I reach the place, Sakura is saying how much fun they can have if he stays with her while Sasuke is quiet.

I tap my foot impatiently; I don't like to wait... Wow, now I sound like Sasori, that isn't like me. Sasuke finally spears behind Sakura to knock her out, but he doesn't say the same thing as in the series. And his words shock me a little.

"Sakura, thank you, but I don't need your happiness, I have my own." Then he knocks her out cold and places her on the stone bench.

I shake off my shock and jump out from my hiding place and appear behind Sasuke. I poke his cheek and say childishly.

"Ne, Ducky-chan? What is your happiness then?" I can see Sasukes cheek become slightly red as I continue to poke it. Finally he smacks my hand away and gives me an angry glare.

"Stop that, it's annoying." I tense up at first, but then go off and begin to sulk by a tree. He sighs at my reaction and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you come here Amanda?" I jump up to my feet and run over to him with a big grin on my face. I search through my schoolbag and pull out his box with food and hold if up to his face.

"I came here to give you this and also to follow you to the creepy snake's base to keep an eye on you. I'm not leaving you for the time being." I smirked.

He looks at the box with food and then down at me. He takes the box and pets the top of my head with his other hand. I only reach up to his shoulder with my little height… But the touch sends small sparks through my body and I have to force myself not to shiver.

"Thanks, chibi." He says to me. Immediately, I blow up and my cat ears and tail appear as I hiss loudly. (I don't want to wake anyone up)

"Who the hell are you calling so small she can pass as a minimoj!" Sasuke stares strangely at me.

"What is a minimoj?" He asks me. I just huff and begin to walk away with an angry pout on my face.

"A minimoj is a group of people that is very small and lives in other people's gardens." I mumble under my breath. Sasuke just replies with an 'hn' and begin to walk beside me.

I know that the sound four will wait for Ducky-chan outside the village, so I make myself invisible with the shadow technique that Akela thought me. I laugh at Sasukes shocked face, even though he can't hear me. I play a little bit with his hair just to freak him out more.

Now he will go to Orochimaru to grow much stronger then before, but I won't leave his side. I will always watch over him and try to take him out from his spiral of hatred.

I use the teleportation technique to get to where the sound four are standing.

_**Where are you going to live, nya? In the land of rice patties, nya?**_

_No, I thought about it before and I can't live in the forest where the creepy snake has his secret base. It would be too dangerous. But if I live in the city, it would be dangerous too. So if I live by a waterfall that I think is near the base, it would at least be safer. I know that Ducky-chan will train there at some point, but I'm not sure if it was in another hideout or this one…_

I put a finger to my chin in thought as I reply Akela inside of my mind. I swear, soon I will have her speech dependent.

_**Do you know where it is, nya?**_

I nod happily. _Yep, but I want to help Ducky-chan after his battle with Naruto, so I will go to the valley of end first._

_**Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go,nya!**_

_Yea, nya! _I pump my fist into the air and imagine the valley of end inside of my mind. When Sasuke appears, I kiss him lightly on the cheek. He seems to have felt it because he glances to my direction with a smirk. I giggle a little and shout 'Iku' and teleport myself to the valley of end.

By the valley, I start to train with Akela before they arrive. It will take about a day, so I can take it easy. Akela teaches me even more about what I can do with my cat demon powers, so far I have learned a lot during my training. Akela praises me a lot and every time I success one technique after the other, she tells me how long it took for her to learn the technique. It is mostly about 1-2 days but the shadow technique that I learned in one day when it took her four. I must have great chakra control to be able to learn techniques four times faster then the demon itself. She thinks it because I have more than just my own.

In the middle of punching me, Akela stops and looks up towards the statues of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha. I look at her in confusion. "Aki-san, why did you stop?" I drop my fighting stance and look up to the statues as well, tilting my head a little bit to the side. Akela narrows her eyes.

"**They are coming, nya. But Sasukes chakra is different…**" I jump up and down in excitement.

"Yay! They're coming! Finally! Ducky-chan's chakra is different because of the curse mark that is now activated. It's nothing to worry about, nya~."

Akela look at me with amusement and joy. She points a finger at me in excitement and jump up and down. "**You are talking like me, nya~! Well, not really but you are almost there, nya! Soon I won't be alone with a speech impendent, nya~!**"

I laugh and jump to the forest where I know that Sasuke will walk through later as I speak to Akela. "Yea, your speech impendent is cute Aki-san. But only when the ears and tail are showing, or else it seems just weird." Akela laugh with me this time.

We sit down by a tree and play different childish games to pass time. We are both kids, so we have real fun with each other. Although Akela finds me every single time when we play hide and seek and I can't find her at all. She is really good at hiding. And no, she doesn't use the shadow technique that would be cheating.

I can feel that Naruto's chakra has been almost drained, Sasuke's too, so I'm guessing that their battle is over. I hug Akela good bye before I release my clone to go and help Sasuke.

Sasuke is slowly walking away from Naruto, holding his arm as if he is in pain. He seems unsteady and weak in this state. Just when he is about to fall to the ground, I catch him by making him fall to my back instead of the ground. Sasuke tense up at first, but when he hears my bells he relaxes against my back.

I shift Sasuke a little so that I have one of his arms over my shoulders so that he can lean his weight on me. I remove my backpack and make a clone to carry it for me while I focus on Sasuke. I sigh as we start to walk away.

"Jeez, Ducky-chan. You are completely beat. What happened anyway? Used too much of your curse mark?" I glance at him when he doesn't respond. He looks like he is in some kind of pain, not physical pain but emotional pain. I think its pain for almost killing his best friend, but it can also be pain for not wanting to go the same path as Itachi.

I sigh again and my clone jumps in front of us and begin to walk backwards. She waves her arms over her head in frustration.

"This isn't like you Ducky-chan! You didn't lose, it was Naruto who lost! You didn't pass out, Naruto did! You will gain a lot of power if you train with the creepy snake, so focus on how to get there instead!"

I give my clone a glare, telling her to be quiet. As much as I would like to make Sasuke brighten up, he has to think for himself for a while. I don't remember exactly what he thinks about in the series, but I know it is important.

My clone makes an 'oh' face when she realises what I mean and walk beside me instead. Sasuke glances back to the valley of end and closes his eyes, only to open them again with hatred consuming them. I smile softly at Sasuke; I will one day remove him from that hatred of his. He won't be completely consumed until he kills Itachi; I have at least four years before that happens.

The three of us walk in silence, a comfortable silence. We don't need to talk to enjoy each others company. He will go to Orochimaru, I will follow him and later on I will help the other cat demon hosts to control their powers. Akela says that she will notice when they appear in this world and that until then, I will have full control over her powers.

I am breathing hard for the long run. I had almost forgotten what happens soon. I have to get there, before it's too late. I will save him, I have to. Or else I will feel guilty for not helping him when I can. I have the power to save him; I just need to be in time. Or else, he will die forever.

I can see the building now; there is people on the roof surrounding someone. It's raining and everyone is crying and in pain. My heart beats faster, am I too late? No I can't be, I can't be too late to save him! I have to try, no I _will _try! I _will _save him!

I jump up to the roof with my high speed ignoring the shocked and startled ninjas around me. Quickly I make the correct hand signs to my most powerful Jutsu. "_Kōsokuchiyu: no saisei- no jutsu!_" I yell and slam my hand on the persons bloody chest. A bright red light surrounds his body as I use my jutsu on him and I feel my eyes along with my tattoo on my throat glow. The blond haired girl beside me tries to push me away from him, telling me that I won't touch her sensei. But I hold my ground and resist the girls pushes, the two boys begins to scream too but I ignore them.

When I have had enough of their yelling and pushing I finally scream in anger, making my ears and tail pop up. "Shut up and let me work! I'm saving him!" With my outburst I add even more chakra to his dead body. One of the boys held the blonde girl back as he stared at my throat. I can feel the heartbeat of the lost pound again, I can feel his wounds healing and his lungs begin to work again. His first breath is filled with blood, so he choughs it out. The teenagers around me stare at me in disbelief as I revive their teacher.

He opens his eyes and I meet his gaze for a brief second, but I know that he doesn't have any emotion in them yet. I still need to draw back his soul, or else he will just be a walking corpse. I use my soul sight, when my eyes turn red, and look up to the sky. I can see his soul drift upwards slowly; he is looking at me in shock.

I transform part of my chakra to a hand connected to the soul's body. I shoot out the hand and catch the soul by its ankle. I begin to pull it back to its body, but it's hard since Kami is pulling from the other end. But I won't give up yet.

I add even more chakra to the pull with a battle cry and successfully pull the soul towards me at a fast pace. When the soul is by the body, I force it to connect with it again. When that is done, I release my chakra. I pant heavily and look into the man's eyes, he looks at me stunned and thankful at the same time. I smile down at him softly and slowly close my eyes to drift into darkness.

"You're alive again, Asuma." I sighed in relief.

I swear I heard something like "I told her so." Before I collapsed into Asuma's chest and pass out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily: WOOHOO! He's Alive! I'm so Happy! YAYZ! *Dances like the wild thang I am*<strong>

**Amanda: Yesh! I'm here finally! I'm so happy Nya~**

**Mary: HAHAHAHA! Your like Deidara! HAhahaha *starts rolling farther and farther away laughing***

**Josie: AND SHE'S ROLLING OF AGAAAAAIIN! *Ting* **

**Emily: Jo have you been watching pokemon again?**

**Josie:...maybe.**

**Emily: ANYWAAAAY! I would like to give the shoutouts I promised and didn't get to give because I was being rushed of the computer by a crazy old man. (Wow that was a long breath) HERE WE GO! **

**Meatbun Attack (Amanda)**

**Bookielovesanimeeee **

**Tough chick **

**chibipandagurl **

**Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX (Mary)**

**Deidara's Dragon **

**~Unregistered Reveiwers~**

**MiladyYukie **

**Hanna (Hanna)**

**One more thing. No more people are needed for the Kitty Clan. Thank you for those who will be joining us on our adventure! Also! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU WILL ALL GET A SHOUT OUT! And don't forget the Poll Please. **


	8. Author's Note

**Important Authors Note.**

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not going to put ALL of the Sex scenes in this story, so instead I'll be putting one-shots of each of the character and their partners first time. I have just posted Hanna's with Kakashi. <em><span>"What REALLY Happened In The Forest."<span>_**

**Austin and Lee's will be the next one-shot. But it will be after a few chapters, ALSO! I am currently typing on the next Chapter of This story so sorry for the wait but I've had some bad luck with the computer files. My book I was writing got deleted by someone and my grandparents exited out of the next chapter of this I was writing Sorry. But I am working on it currently. So hold your horses it will be done soon.**

**I Love You all my readers, and I thank you for actually reading this. XDD **Hugz and Heartz* DarknessGrows**


	9. And So The Plot Begins!

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Chapter Seven: And So The Plot Begins**

**Emily: Okay, I'm going to tell you now that I'm not to happy with this one because it was supposed to be COMPLETELY different. I have about 7 pages typed up and was really happy with it until it was deleted along with my book I was writing. Now this one completely skips over the whole elaborate tracking timeline.**

**Mary: That really sucks Emily-Sama. You royally screwed people over because there was a whole lot of great crap in there. **

**Emily: I know that. Instead I'm going to have this whole chapter under the Akatsuki's Point Of View! **

**Akatsuki: YAY! Finally! We get to come in!**

**Tobi: Tobi gets to be start being a Good Boy!**

**Josie: I thought you already were? **

**Tobi: O.O TOBI IS!**

**Josie: Nope you already said you weren't so you can't be.**

**Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Goes and sulks into emo corner to grow mushrooms****

**Mary: STOP THAT! YOUR NOT TAMAKI-SEMPAI! **Slaps his lollipop off****

**All: **Le Gasp!** Mar-ry that's nasty!**

**Emily: His Mask people. His Lollipop MASK.**

**All: Ooooh!**

**Mary: NOT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!**

**Tamaki: **Whispers** Emily does not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters or his Naruto story line.**

* * *

><p><span>English<span>

"**Black Zetsu/**White Zetsu"

_**Thoughts/**__Thoughts_

"_Speaking to each other using our thoughts" _(With Girls only)

"Japanese"

"Hn"

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

><p>**Hanna's POV**<p>

"Amanda!" I yelled out as I run through the darkening forest. "Amanda! Please! Wait up!" I don't think she heard me because she just kept running away until I couldn't see her anymore. "_Amanda!_"

**Six Hours Ago, No POV.**

"Hokage-Sama! She's gone!" Shizune yelled as she barged through the doors, disrupting the Hokage as she was begrudgingly doing her paperwork.

After a moment of stunned silence Lady Tsunade snapped out of her stupor. "Excuse me? Who's gone?" She asked as she put down her pen and lent back in her seat.

"Kioko, My Lady. She has been doing fine in her recovery and was due to get released tomorrow, but when I went to check in with her just now she was gone! There was no sign of how she got out without notice and only this was left in her place." Shizune handed over the letter that was addressed to her. "We checked it for traps and it appears just to be a handwritten letter. The strange thing is, there is no trace left on it."

"None at all?" The Hokage asked surprised. Shizune just shook her head as the letter was opened cautiously.

"_Dear Melon-Sama I must say I am sorry to leave you all so soon, and I would have liked to stay longer; Meet the rest of The Konoha 12, But as you may know we don't always get what we want. I had learnt from Hanna during our previous visit that those with our mark and what we possess are going by the Clan name of Kitty. That made me happy as I like to feel like a Kitty. I also learnt that Three of our clan had gone rouge. Emily, Mary and Josie. I was sad to hear this, but for a different reason than yourself. For I Lady Tsunade had been given an important Mission by my one and only Sensei, Akela. Yes the Demon Akela. I was given a mission by her to teach each of my Clan members how to control their powers and Train them to be who they are meant to be, so as of the minute I leave you most likely won't find me. I am going to try and find them so I can complete my mission, The need me just as you village needs you. Tsunade I know you don't know me very well but I need you to trust me when I say that Emily and the others know what they're doing and if they're heading where I think they are, then they are trying to save your village. It may not be very clear to you now, or anytime soon for that matter, what they're doing. But when it is, you'll look back and it will all make perfect sense. Keep your village safe Tsunade, for that's all you can do right now. Trust us to help you and we will. P.S. Sasuke is doing fine, is great health and he may not say it, but he misses the other brats. I had made a promise to myself some time ago that I would protect Sasuke and be there for him when no else would be. I've kept that so far and don't plan on breaking it anytime soon. It is now that I make that same promise to you and the rest of Team Seven. I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke. I will protect him from Orochimaru and hopefully get him to realize where his home is. Tell Naruto that Ducky-Chan will be back one day-Believe It! P.S.S. Watch out for Hanna and Austin, I heard from Ducky-Chan that a certain little pedophile is after our Clan members. For what I'm not sure but keep them safe, Their the closest thing to family I have. _

_~Kioko"_

Tsunade sat stunned as she read the letter again. 'Who is the girl? She pops out of no where to save a many she never met but knew much about, is a member of a clan that has no background before them, knows things that she has no place to and is apparently friends with Sasuke Uchiha who is under Lord Orochimaru! Who is she and what does she mean Emily and the others are saving my village? From what are they saving it from?' Her inner turmoil was interrupted as Kakashi Hatake barged through the door.

"She's gone! Lady Hokage-Sama-She Gone!" He seemed very panicked as he ran up to her desk, eyes wide.

"Not again…" The Hokage groaned.

"We have to find her, please. Why would she run off like this?" Kakashi continued not paying attention to her obvious frustration.

"Hatake! Get a hold of yourself. Now," She paused as he seemed to understand what he was doing and her having very low tolerance at the moment, He straightened upright before backing away from the desk. "How are you talking about?"

"Hanna Hokage-Sama. We were supposed to go on a dat-" He coughed, "I mean we were going to meet up at Ichiraku's for lunch after she visited Kioko, but she never showed. I Searched the whole village and couldn't find her. I asked Austin and Lee when I saw them at Ichiraku's-I had circled back hoping she was just really late-and they haven't see nor heard from her either. Please Hokage-Sama I need to find her."

"I'm sure that she'll turn up soon enough. If she isn't in her bed by morning we'll send out a search team, until then go home. You worry too much. Did you ever think she might be doing something special for you, it is your Nine month anniversary is it not?" Kakashi almost blushed at this before he shook his head.

"Hokage-Sama you don't understand! She wouldn't do something like this, for one thing she knows I would worry too much and another she's in no condition to go outside the village!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Condition? Is she unwell? If so shouldn't she be in the hospital, Check there on you way home or have you already?" Tsunade asked not understanding.

"I've already checked there and that's not what I mean!" The Copy-Nin sighed obviously frustrated as he ran a hand over his masked face, losing his cool again.

"Then please elaborate, Hatake?" Kakashi looked up at his Hokage before slumping down into the chair in front of her desk. His shoulders slumped when he finally spoke.

"She's pregnant."

**Hanna's POV**

I looked around frantic trying to see any sign of the Blonde haired girl, I stopped running and pushed Chakra into my ears as to hear any trace of the bells that Amanda wore in her hair.

I almost gave up after a few minutes, but then I heard heavy breathing a few yards ahead of me. Grinning I ran towards the sound. "Amanda! I was hoping you would wait, why did you take off without me? You know I had questions about-" When I made my way around the last tree no one was there and the sound had stopped. "Amanda?" I asked.

"Quessstions about what little Kitty-Chan?" I could have sworn my heart stopped. I could literally feel my blood freeze over in that moment, I didn't answer. "Well my little kitty cat? No need to be afraid, I'm jussst curious."

"Well excuse my rudeness, I merely thought that there was no need to inform you of my questions as they were not yours to answer. Though, if you must be curious I wanted to know of the extent in my powers. She probably knew better than I." Glad for my skills in lying out of tough situations I stared focusing chakra into my feet for a quick getaway, I would start working on my cloak but I couldn't calm down enough to focus on it. 'Man I wish I had practiced with Emily-Sama on controlling emotions with her and Mary.' "Well, if you'll excuse me I must catch up with my friend for answers." I turned to run, but didn't get two feet when I felt something hard impact with my head.

Right before the darkness I knew as unconsciousness claimed me, I heard the man-if you can call him that, speak. "Sssorry, I can't excuse you jussst yet. I need my own answersss…"

**Three Months Later/Zetsu POV**

"Yes Leader-Sama? **What do you want?**" We asked as we unmerged from the floor. We had previously just walked into our current base when we were greeted by an annoyed Uchiha who had informed us that Leader was awaiting our presences' in his Office in Ame.. _**He probably just wants an update on our little pests. **__Most likely, too bad we'll have to disappoint…again.__** You know, it's really annoying not being able to track them down and know what their up too. **__But you know its fun, its something to do and a nice project to keep our mind off Hidan and Deidara's annoyingness. __**I guess.**_

"Report?" He asked in authoritative voice of his that he likes to use so much. We sighed, _**At least we don't have **_**nothing. **

"Good news…**Or bad news first?**" We asked as we approached the front of his desk but didn't sit. We took a look around the large room that we'd gotten so used to in our time here. We were currently in his office in Ame, All of the walls were made of some type of stone that appeared almost purple and the floors were the same. It was completely empty except for his desk, chairs, window and bookshelf. He says its easier to get his work done and deal with the priorities of his village being here instead of back at base. Not that it isn't true. Trying to get any work down with the idiots running around was an impossibility, but we suspect that's not the main reason.

He sighed. "Bad I guess." He rubbed his eyes as he pushed away from the paperwork that seemed to _always_ be under his fingers.

"**The two girls have yet to be caught and there are still no solid leads as to where they are or what they're up to." **Leader then got up from his desk and walked to stand by the window to look out over his village and its people.

"And the good news?" He kept his gaze outside.

"We've found out that they are from the Leaf Village and have apparently betrayed everyone including members of their own clan. It caused a major uproar but since not many new of them the information I received was very limited, **Meaning we know not of what clan they were from or who the **_**Other **_**one is. We think that she might be related to Mary as they are somewhat alike with their tattoos. **So the others say at least."

He seemed to ponder this new information as he looked out on the now raining city. "Is there anything else?" He asked after a little while.

"Nope. **What about the guy?** What guy? **…**Oh! That guy. **Yes. That guy. Your too forgetful. Why am I related to you? **I am not! And you know as well as I do why we are. Mom with her kinkiness. **I know.-"**

"Zetsu…" Leader warned. He glared as he glanced over to us before he sighed and walked back over to his desk. After he got situated in his seat he looked up at us. "Now, what guy?"

"Leader-Sama, I hate to say this-**No you don't-**But that guy we hired a few months ago is giving out information on us to bounty hunters."

He sighed and picked up a scroll and unrolled it before scratching something out. "When you leave next go by and kill him, before he causes us problems." He then put the scroll away.

"Uhmm." We started.

"What?"

"Well, you see."

"Zetsu…" He warned.

"**A couple of the leads we were going to look into were sightings from around where he's supposedly stationed. So the two girls might be nearing him whether they know it or not."**

Leaders face became cold as he looked both Zetsu's in the eye. "Kill them. They already know too much about us and could easily inform the bounty hunters, getting us killed. I can't have this. They must be taken care of…Zetsu! What are you still doing here? Leave!" Their leader seemed deep in thought which was not out of character, but he over use of emotion was. _I hope he'll be alright once this is over. __**Not me, I think its hilarious.**_

We didn't think or speak to each other until we got a few miles away from base and were running towards Takigakure. "You know…He never said we couldn't eat them." They grinned. "**I knew there was a reason I kept you around.**" We ran with giddiness towards our goal.

**Three Days Later Pein's POV**

"Leader-Sama? A voice asked. I looked up and around the room for a moment before I realized it was through the connection of the Rings.

'_Yes?' _I recognized the voice then. _'Has it been taken care of?' _I asked though figured it not likely since he would have just been getting there today, and with his was of _disposing _of bodies usually took a good many hours a piece.

'_No, umm…well you see… we have an issue here.' _I sighed in irritation.

'_What is it?'_

'_**He's dead. But we didn't do it.**__ But before he died he said that we two girls did it and were now headed after his partner…His partner was the one that knew the general location of where the hideout is. We're already on our way there but he's all the way in Kumogakure.'_

'_Than I suggest you move quickly, I want you there before those girls. I want them DEAD. Do you hear me?' _

'_**Loud and clear Leader, But there is one more thing.'**_

'_And what is that?' _Frustrated and probably not wanting to hear what they have to say.

'_They left a message on the wall in our targets blood.' _I held my breath but they didn't say anything after that.

'_Well? What did it say?' _

'_**Kami Was Here.' **_

'_Find Them. Find them and bring them back…Alive.' _I broke of the connection then and ignored the urge to scream. 'How can they provoke such emotion from me? "I Kill them myself." I stated to no one as I stood by my window, over looking my village. "No one is god. No one, Except for me and I will show them no mercy."

*Many, many hours later in Kumogakure outside the target's house.*

We knew we were too late when we got to our destination, it was obvious with the lock smashed and the door left most open. It was too dark to see inside but when we pushed charka into our ears we could hear small sounds. They sounded like noised one makes when in pain. _'Maybe their still here.'_ It was obvious that they had been here before and hoped they still were, otherwise we would have to deal with Leader being all pissed some more. _**'Let's hope so.'**_ With that we merged into the wall of the house to see what was going on inside.

When we got further inside we started hearing noises, so when we started moving towards it. It was coming from the farthest room, the darkest and the room was pitch black but the sounds were cries that hurt our ears. Loud; High pitched and annoying, but pained all the same. "Can't you shut that idiot up Emily-Sama? The ugly fucker is annoying me." A female voice said farther back than the pained cries. We're merged in the wall that helped make the room at this point, possibly by the door but didn't know for sure since it was too dark.

At the next voice we we're slightly surprised, but it was almost to be expected. They had to be good ninja's to be messing with the Akatsuki like they had. "No, I think we'll let our dear Zetsu do that. I'm sure he'd be more than willing seeing as he is annoyed by the wailing as well." This voice was more relaxed that the other one, She seemed more in control.

"Is that so? The little cannibal finally made it, eh?" The first voice spoke again and I heard them moving around, "Where is he?" It was silence for a moment, before she spoke again and I felt like I missed a vital piece of the conversation. "Oh, Well that's annoying. Zetsu-Kun can you come out of the wall please. We have some things to discuss." _**'are they really that stupid? To think we would come out of our hiding spot-**__that has been compromised anyway__**-and open ourselves up for attack. **__But we need to know what the want to discuss with us. __**Your stupid as well.**__ What would Leader say if we just killed them and left without finding out?' _

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, we're not going to attack if that's what you conflicted about. We're not stupid enough to fight in the position we're in. We need to converse not start any more conflict." The second one-the one that was just speaking-Lit a lantern near her, so we could now see. "Now come out Zetsu." They were both looking at the spot where I was in the wall. "We have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mary: WHAT THE HELL! WE WAIT ALLLLLLL THIS TIME AND YOU GIVE A THIS SHIT!<strong>

**Emily: Well I thought I would hurry up and give you something before the end of the month and here it is 3 minutes left so TA-DA!**

**Hanna: I'M PREGNANT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**Emily: Well, obviously during the time skip. And I need to hurry up and post this so YAY! Here you go, I'll start wrighting more within the hour and hopefully have more before next weekend. I LOVE YOU ALL! and Kisame will be Naked and On a stripper pole in the NEXT chappie! **

**P.S. I need you all to check out my poll PLZ! and REVEIW!**


	10. Secrets, Surprises and Green Vengeance

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Chapter Nine: Secrets, Surprises and Green Vengeance**

**Emily: Okay I'm not too sure how this one will turn out but I have to say, I love this Chapter , and I do apologize for the last one…not one of my bests…but it got the plot moving so nothing to fret about. **

**Mary: You could have fixed it, you know if you would have STUCK WITH THE ORIGINAL IDEAS! If you would have done that we would have-**

**Emily: **Stops listening a goes to put together a blank puzzle while hugging one knee and twirling my hair.****

**Deidara: *Half an Hour Later* O.O …-.-…O.O …Someone's got a temper**

**Tobi: Tobi's scared! Hold Tobi! **Jumps on Deidara****

**Emily: Haha the blonde got it. Hehe…Anyway, I just wanted to straighten some things out. I know that I **_**Hate**_** it when there is OOCness in a story, Like I was just reading this one story where these girls were in a situation similar to that of my characters', Well these girls just **_**happen**_** to bump into an Akatsuki member and ask to join…So he takes them on his bird STRAIGHT TO THE HIDEOUT! Yeah cause that would happen, right? Then all Pein says-without discussing with anyone or thinking much about it at all-is that they have to fight a member to join. **

**THEN! They win! All three of them! They have been on the Naruto world for barely over Six Months and they beat these S-Class criminals. Within Minutes for one!**

**Okay, Okay I'm done…but I still hate it so I'm going to straighten out a few things. **

**1. The only reason these girls haven't been killed yet is because of their cloaking ability, If they aren't seen no one can know they're there and therefore, The Akatsuki are having **_**issues**_** keeping tabs on them. **

**2. No I didn't NOT Give them automatic great chakra skill and control. They all five worked very hard and grueling hours upon hours of training to get to where they are. **

**3. Yes, I do understand that it is unspoken rule that there are only Nine Demons of a kind. So that would make Little Seki against the rules so to speak. But as you know-If you cared to pay attention to detail*Looks pointedly at Cameron*-He is not just a Cat Demon but also the…Son? Offspring? Of the Nine Tailed Fox! So he's a little different than the average Demon so that rule over looks him. **

**4. And because I know that you probably all thought it at some point. I KNOW, believe me I KNOOW when you say that their Hair Dye and sense of dress is a little over the top, That it's not a good style for a ninja because its too Loud and draws attention. But there is a reason its just going to be a little bit before you understand.**

**5. Yes I do know that just because they have been working and training as hard as they have doesn't mean they would be able to pull all this shit off. But remember who they are and who the Always have inside them…Not to mention the fact that their most likely not working alone…(=**

**Austin: O.O Okay…I think we have all come to the conclusion that you are too much of a perfectionist. **

**All: *Nods* U-Huh**

**Lee: *Sunset appears in the background* It is so Youthful that she strives to be the perfect flower in the springtime! You will do well in the meadow of youth Emily-Chan!**

**Emily: *Eye twitch* Lee…**

**Austin: Umm Lee. You do realize that this is my Sister right? **

**Lee: Indeed I do, She will be the most perfect flower! Oh **Hugs Austin** Except for you that is! The spring itself could not compete with you, for you are my favorite flower in all of springs' garden!**

**Austin: *Blushes* L-Lee**

**Guy-Sensei: **Joins in and hugs both while crying** You are both so youthful! I couldn't be more proud to call you my students! Your youthful love shines so bright that Konoha shall never be cold!**

**Lee & Austin: Guy-Sensei! **Very youthful group hug****

**All: **Eye twitch** **

**Tobi: What does 'Youthful' mean?**

**Emily: NOOOOO! **

**Guy-Sensei: Well, I am glad you asked. It is-**

**L: I believe it would be more productive if moved On With The Adventure. **

* * *

><p><span>English<span>

"**Black Zetsu/**White Zetsu"

_**Atarah Speaking**_

'_**Thoughts/**__Thoughts'_

"_Speaking to each other using our thoughts" _(With Girls only)

"Japanese"

"Hn" Itachi

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_"I wouldn't worry if I were you, we're not going to attack if that's what you are conflicted about. We're not stupid enough to fight in the position we're in. We need to converse not start any more conflict." The second one-the one that was just speaking-Lit a lantern near her, so we could now see. "Now come out Zetsu." They were both looking at the spot where I was in the wall. "We have a proposition for you." _

**Zetsu's POV**

"**Proposition, yeah right.**" We sighed. "I can't believe we're doing this." We were walking back to the base after the whole ordeal at the Targets house. In the end we didn't kill them or eat them, but we did get to eat the other guy after killing him-Which we did after a few minutes after unmerging with the wall. He was useless after that point, he served his purpose. To get me there so we could have the discussion we needed to have.

They were right in the end, they weren't in any position to do anything other than converse. Mary was ill, not that they mentioned this but it was obvious if you knew what to look for and Emily was seemed to be having some issues with her chakra as it was all over the place unless she masked it completely.

Around a half hour after we killed the guy, much explaining on their part and much argument on ours we agreed to go along with their plans. With a few requests of coarse.

So after we were all in agreement the one named Emily told us of their plan and what they hoped to achieve. The main one for now was being accepted into the Akatsuki.

Flashback~

"_We have a couple Ideas on how to achieve this but only one is entertaining as well as effective." The one with green hair-Mary-said. We were sitting around the dead guy with the lamp still burning bright._

"_You just want to manipulate the details to screw around with Sasori." The orange hair one said-Emily. _

"_Well, Technically I can't do that yet since he's a puppet." She grinned, We were a little unnerved with how comfortable they seemed to be in this situation. Talking happily about plans to join a bunch of S-Ranked criminals-who will most likely kill them the first chance they get-Like a child would about Pocky. They were also speaking of 'screwing' the stoic puppet master. What does that even mean? 'Screw.' We have a feeling it's a form of Sex the way that Mary was grinning and Emily wore a face of semi disgust. _

"_**How do you expect to be allowed to join? **__Unless you have Exceptional Abilities, Useful Information or are a Medic ninja I doubt they'll let you in. Also you have to take into account that you both have been causing hell at the base. __**Leader has **_**not**_** been appreciative of your challenging his status as God. He will kill you himself since we didn't.**__"_

_Mary grinned wider while Emily smirked and said. "Well, while our 'Abilities' aren't to the point of Exceptional just yet, they will be as much so as they are unique." At this Mary winked. "We are not Medic Ninja either but we do hold more information than you could even guess at. We know about the future, past and present along with all those in between. This information we hold is a very dangerous weapon that could be used for or against you all. So Pein would be wise to keep us close… It also doesn't hurt that we saved Three members from their deaths."_

_As I thought this over Mary spoke. "Hey, we haven't been challenging his status. That all Emily-Sama right there. I don't want to be Kami, I'm just fine with Screwing with People's lives along with hopes of having my way with a certain puppet man." 'Yeah definitely perverted. __**What was your first clue?' **_

"_**Fine, so you'll have a good chance at getting in if you can get him to realize your potential. How do you expect to do **_**that?**_" We asked. _

"_Well, if we're going with the plan I think we are then there will be lots of gaps where we'll have to improvise and go with our gut. We'll need to stay cloaked more times than not,-" Cloaked? "-and most importantly we'll need Josie."_

"_What do we need her to do again?" Mary asked._

"_Infiltrate the base. We can track down the general location without her but with her on the inside we will be able to easily slip into part 2 of the plan."_

"_**So there is another of you?**__ How many are there?" We asked. There were only two that we tracked. _

_The two girls faces changed to identical expressions of smugness. "We have been planning on joining the Akatsuki for just shy of a year. We've had the past couple months here planning out the finer details of all the different plans we have-"_

"_And man do we have a bunch, Like my favorite on is how we're going to change Sas-"_

"_MARY! Shut up!" Emily interrupted her before sighing. "We will fill you in on what we will be doing soon enough, but right now lets just take one thing at a time. Right now that thing is getting ALL of us inside the base without anyone knowing. Then we'll go from there." _

_It didn't slip our knowledge that they didn't answer to their numbers. __**"How are you going to manage **_**that?**_** They keep the base guarded at all times and Leader keeps his rain going, which serves not only as cover and a very unique surveillance system, but also as cover. It hides not only the base from sight but from tracking as well. All forms of tracking person by chakra traces are washed away and smells are covered.**__ So what do you plan on doing? You won't be able to get in the base even if you were able to find it."_

"_Well that's easy, We just walk in." Mary grinned. "But we don't plan on staying in that base for long…and neither do you."_

"_Why not?" We asked generally confused._

"_Your going to convince Pein to move the base to one of your other locations, Because if your based where I know it is then there will be very little room for Three more members." At least we know its only Three moving in._

'_**They really got this thing planned out.**__ Well they better for all the time they've had to prepare, __**But how do they know where the base it at?**__' We looked over at the dead body on the floor. 'They other one did say his partner knew where the base was located, That's why we rushed over.'_

"_Plus we need Pein to be as far from Amegakure as possible, that way he'll have to pick between himself being based in his village or the Akatsuki base. If we're staying in the base-which we will be-He'll pick the latter to keep an eye on us. It will be your job once we get back to the base to go to Pein in his tower and convince him that you need to move to the farthest base away from Ame, and for everyone to be in the same place. For their safety of coarse."_

Flashback End~

It was right after this that we all left and we found out what they meant by 'Cloaked'. They turned invisible and you couldn't hear anything from them unless they spoke. This would defiantly make it easier to get into the base as long as they didn't get lost on the way there…or while they waited. So after we picked up the purple haired one we left to head back to base.

**Four Days later and Five miles outside of the base.**

"Okay your going to need to stay here and stay hidden by this trail, this is the way we all take when going to get supplies. I'll make sure someone will be coming by here within a couple hours so get comfortable, **Or don't I really don't care.**" With that we walked off down the almost nonexistent path.

**Three hours later Mary's POV**

_I hope he sends Sasori_ I thought. We had been sitting here for a while now and it did nothing for my excitement. Just knowing that we were so close to the people just last year I had only dreamed of being able to meet, never expecting to Actually get to meet them. I never would have thought I would get to see Sasori, to touch him, to _feel_ how soft his wood is! Oh I can't wait until I'll be able to do other things besides just touch him, when I'll be able to kiss him and hold onto his red hair while he-

"_Mary_!" I heard Emily yelled in my head.

"_What?_" I asked mentally, upset that she interrupted my fantasizing about a certain sexiliscious, yummy, tasty…Ooooh I wonder what he'll taste like when he's-

"_MARY!_"

"_What!_"

"_Shut up about that! I don't want to hear about what want to do with your tongue!_" She said.

"_I never said anything about my tongue." _I told her.

"_Well then how else would you taste-OH NEVER MIND!_" I mentally laughed at her.

"_Will you both SHUT! UP! Because I am TRYING to concentrate on my training here!_" I heard Austin yell in my head.

"_Hey Cameron! How are you? I've missed you and Hanna._" Emily asked. I had honestly forgotten that we could ALL talk to each other, Whenever we use our thoughts to speak if we talk to one of us, we'll all hear. It like having you cell phone stuck on Mass Text and everyone in your contacts is selected. Except for when me and Emily talk of coarse, that's different. We can just talk to each other if we wanted and no one else would hear if we focus, we don't know why this is but we suspect it's because Mercy was Atarah's beta. It makes sense.

But since I didn't know I was speaking through my thoughts I most defiantly was not focusing on just speaking to one person. I sighed. Well at least I can get in a few good questions that have been bugging me.

"_Well actually Hanna is-_" He started but I couldn't wait.

"_Have you and Lee done the Deed?_" I asked eagerly. "_If so I want details!_"

"_What?_" He was confused. Time to simplify!

"_Done the deed? Bumped Uglies? Done the Nasty? Groped and poked? Mating Macarena?_ _Polished the Pole? Ride the Saddle? Rock the Non-Rack, Slide the Salami, Tangle with the Rosters, Deflower, Butter the muffin, Beat the Goat, Ice the Cake, Horizontal Hula? Sink the Sailor? Cream the Pie? 69? Hilt and Tilt? Release the hounds? Slap the Ra-_"

"_MARY!_" Someone yelled in my head.

"_What? Why must you always interrupt me? I was on a roll! Oh yeah that reminds me, Roll in the hay, Dough the Roll, Suck the-_"

"_MARY! SHUT UP!_"

"_Why?_"

"_Because that my baby brother!_"

"_Well how the hell am I supposed to find out?_" I asked her exasperated.

"_Like this,_" The voice echoing in our head became calmer and sweeter. "_So, Otouto, have you and Lee made love yet?_" She asked politely.

"_Nope not yet._"He sounded embarrassed.

"_AND WHY THE HELL NOT!_" She screeched.

"_Ah Got to go, training's picking up, Love you and Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba say hi! Bye!_"

It was silent then. "_What did he say about Hanna? She wasn't there, and I wanted to ask her about her and Kakashi._"

"_I did as well, but you interrupted Cameron before he could explain, then you scared him off!_"

"_Hey that last time wasn't me, that was ALL you sister._"

"_Was not!_"

"_Was too!_"

"_Not!_"

"_Too!_"

"_Well either way it doesn't matter._" Emily said. I look in her direction in the tree next to mine, I couldn't see her but I knew she was there. I could sense her to the point that I knew she was looking down unto the path and was holding onto the branch on the other side of her with her left hand.

"_And why not might I ask?_" I looked down to the path as well, but saw nothing of interest.

"_They're coming._" That's when I started hearing the sounds of a conversation.

"_So how are we going to do this? Josie hasn't been paying attention._" Josie at this point is only here physically, She's day dreaming…again.

"_Yo, Jo!_" Emily yelled to her. It funny because she _still_ can't speak back to us. Her demon is really lazy and doesn't like to do much, With Josie you need lots of patience to keep her on track-Mentally and Physically. Cyra doesn't see the point in putting out necessary effort much less extra and attention. It's a lost cause in her eyes.

I could feel Josie's eyes cast in our direction, she looked up completely at Emily then. "_I bet you 200 Ryō Tobi's mask isn't a lollypop._"She said. Oh that's good. Back…In the U.S. She was convinced that Tobi's mask was a Lollypop and no one could tell her different.

"Your on." She whispered before uncloaking herself and jumping the Fifteen feet or so it to latch onto Tobi from the limb she was sitting on. "Tobi!" She yelled in his ear as she clutched to him like a koala. As I watched the scene with wide eyes Deidara looked to the only other person that came with him with a startled look. Then as if in slow motion, my little sister licked the orange mask of one of the most powerful ninja's in this world. I about pissed myself.

"_I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT!_"

"_Josie, now that you down there you have to follow the plan okay and once we're in we HAVE to stay low. Now hurry and start talking quick!_"

"_Yeah before they kill you!_"

"_Mary!_"

"_Yeah, yeah. I know, now shut up. It's about to get good._"

"Eww, Definitely not a lolly. That's nasty, I hate coconut. Why does everyone insist on have Coconut flavored stuff and Shampoo. It disgusting! How do you flavor a mask anyway? Dye it? Dump it in KoolAid? Soak it in flavored water? You know what? Never mind. Knowing you, you probably just rolled around in it for hours.

"But what good does it do? Do you just lick yourself? Wait how would that work, you have to wear it. So it is some sort of kink in bed? Because that I could understand…well no I couldn't. Your too much of a kid to actually sleep with people, you probably haven't even had 'The Talk' Have you? My sister gave me 'The Talk' digitally. Like over the computer with lots of pictures.

"Oh Deidara! I didn't see you there!-" Glomp. "-You smell good! Definitely better then Tobi. I wonder if you taste better than him? You probably do, you already look better and are way more sexually appealing than the others, but that also my have something to do with my fetish for long hair feminine males. They are almost always very entertaining. Your so much more awesome than the others, I mean Itachi has long hair too and is pretty feminine but you are so much better. Oh!-" Hops off of Criminal and looks at their faces. "Right! You're the Akatsuki! I'm supposed to do something now…what was it?…OH YEAH!" Clears throat. "Take me to your leader." She says in a low voice. "Hehe, I'm Yohda."

"_Josie…Yohda didn't say that._" I informed her, but she just looked to the ground and mumbled something that sounded awfully like "They don't know that." I would have missed it if I didn't have my first form activated with my senses heightened.

"Well, I guess we kinda have to now, un." Deidara said. "You know our names along with Tobi's weird habits and you have the Tattoo like the other two, So we have to take you in to Leader, un. Good thing he came back with Zetsu-san, un."

"Tobi…Tobi feels nasty sempai!" Tobi then began running around like an idiot. "Tobi was licked by the pretty purple girl!" He paused to look back at Josie before screaming again and running away back in the direction of the base. "Tobi's doesn't want to be eaten by the pretty purple girl! Tobi's not food like Kisame-Sempai! Tobi no taste good! Please don't eat Tobi!" He continued to scream until he couldn't be heard no more.

After a few moments I turned back in time to see Josie jump onto the blonde ninja's back. "Onward to the Leader O' Sexy Blonde One!" I almost laughed as he dropped her and hit a pressure point to knock her out quickly before picking her up again and heading back to the base. We followed behind silently.

About half an hour later we are standing in front of an opening in the cliff face that was almost completely hidden behind the vegetation that has grown off the wall of rock it was centered in. We followed in after grateful to be out of the rain, even more grateful that there was no light so no one would see the trail our wet footprints are no doubly making. We followed where we could sense Josie as we made our was through the winding tunnels. I could hear almost silent footfalls behind us which I have almost no doubt is whoever was stuck on guard duty.

After walking through what seemed endless turns and slopes we come to what must be the meeting room, with the large table and rows of chairs surrounding it. Pein sat at the other end with paper work everywhere, not even glancing up as he wrote after allowing us to enter. He must be using this as an office since he's not back at his tower. "Leader-Sama, We have returned, yeah. We didn't make it to the village and retrieve the food because on our way there she-" He lifted Josie a little though all Pein did was glance up over his work before returning his gaze. "-jumped out at us and started rambling on and on about stuff before she said to bring her to you, un."

"So, you abandon a mission for one of the few things we need to live to bring some girl back because she asked? Your parents might have proud you being a gentleman but I expect you to do your missions first and foremost above all else. You are dismissed."

"What do you want me to do with the girl, un?" He asked deflated. I could almost hear him asking himself if his Leader would have really rathered him to leave the strange girl to wander so close to the Hideout.

"Who is she?" He asked finally putting away his paperwork to assess the situation. It was a little unnerving to have his cold gaze settled so close to me and not be able to stop it.

"I'm not sure, but she knew who we were and she's got the tattoo on her neck, un." Pein seemed to teleport to a few feet to my left as see my Imouto's neck himself. Once he had gotten a good long look several things happened. One, Zetsu merged into the room. Two, Pein snapped from his thoughts long enough to tell Zetsu to tell the others to start packing or something, I couldn't really concentrate because a certain red head walked into the crowded room. Not that they would see it as crowded, but when there's two extra people that you can't exactly see added in to the mix. It is. I couldn't focus on Pein going on to Zetsu about how he's right and they need to move since we're here and they don't know how much of a threat we are to them. No all I could think about was the Red Headed puppet master that was a mere few feet away from me. His eyes wandered lazily around the scene until the found and locked onto the Tattoo. He actually looked stunned and _fearful? _I couldn't believe it. Was he scared of us or something? What's wrong? Emily was watching him very closely as she had turned back to check on him right after he saw it. She must have felt it.

Sasori never took his eyes of the marking as he spoke one word. I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been watching his every breath, movement and emotion like a hawk. "_Green_" Is what past his wooden lips, But I could not figure out why. A moment later he snapped out of his stupor and walked the rest of the way into the room and straight his Leader. Handing him a piece of parchment he turned and left once again.

Pein looked down at the words on the paper for a few moments before looking up at Zetsu. "Tie her up and pack all you stuff. We're going to the Cave south of Ishigakure. Let the others know."

**Emily's POV**

I watched silently as Zetsu tied up my unconscious Imouto, It was quiet in the room with only Zetsu, Pein and Josie in here. Jo was unconscious, Zetsu didn't speak much unless there was a reason to and Pein was caught up in his thoughts. So I took this Time to think of all options for what we'll do for now and think over the look Sasori had when he had his small freak out a few moments ago. He had said Green for some reason…When I think of green what do I think of? Vegetation? Easter? Envy? Emeralds? Mary? Ooh. That makes sense.

"_What? That he envies the Easter bunny cause he shits emeralds? Yeah I would too, but that besides the point!_" Mary said in my head.

"_Okay we really need to get a handle on our thoughts, and no Mary. Just…no._" I mentally sighed. "_Think about it for a minute. He said 'green' Why would he say that with what could be classified as fear in his eyes? What that could be linked to that word would make him react like that?_"

There was no response. As I looked around the room I saw Zetsu holding Jo again and looking at Pein expectantly. It took me a moment to realize that he was wondering what to do with her, Pein seemed to understand as well. "Just put her somewhere, I really don't care just make sure no one kills her. She need to still be alive when I choose to interrogate her so maybe she'll inform us as to where the other two are." He glanced back to her tattoo. "I can't lose control of my organization just because of a few silly girls." _Don't worry Pein, you won't lose control. We're just going to take you all on ride and rock your world. We're going to take you to Another World* and show you how things are done. _

Zetsu shrugged a shoulder before he turned and exited the room. Mary and I followed silently after. As we followed Zetsu around the base I'm glad they 'decided' to move, The whole base was nothing but a few tunnels that seemed to squeeze the claustrophobic side of anyone out, they led to wide open rooms that would have been fine if not for fact there were only three of them in the whole base. It was cramped and from the doors I counted there was also a shortage of room right now as it was, I doubt they would have stayed here much longer anyway. So they shouldn't get mad about us insisting on it one they found out we were behind it.

We came into a room that was probably used as a living room. Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Sushi were in there surrounding a Shoji board where Itachi and Kakuzu were playing. Zetsu dropped Jo on a sofa before turning to leave. He called over his shoulder "We're going to pack, you should as well. Leader says we're moving to the Cave in Ishi."

"Hn." Itachi didn't even look up as he moved a piece. I almost had a fangasm at that because I haven't heard the famous Uchiha grunt before and I haven't met him before. Him and Sushi are the only ones in here that I haven't met.

We've saved Sasori from death as well as watch him get groped by my sister. I carried Hidan back to his partner with his body part in a trash bag and Kakuzu was saved from death by Mary. Zetsu, well he is our guy on the inside.

"About damned time! I hate this base. There ain't shit to do here! I think I preferred being out wandering around in groups better." Hidan had stood up and stalked out of the room then to 'Get his shit'.

"If I had a Ryō for every time I wished to slaughter him…" Kakuzu sighed before moving one of his pieces and taking Itachi's in the process. The others filed out to go pack and soon it was only Itachi and Kakuzu left to finish their game.

"_Oh! He's traumatized from when I groped him!_" I looked over to where I knew she was.

"_What? Oh, Really? Your just now figuring this out?_" I could feel her eyes on me.

"_Yeah? What was I supposed to know before he flipped out? I don't think so._" Mary asked standing back up from her spot on the floor.

"_No, that's not what I mean-What are you doing?_" I asked as she began to walk to the Hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"_My future lesser half just got freaked out by the sight of a tattoo, I want to screw with that pretty little head of his. You could be consider it training. Oh, and watch out for Josie, we should be leaving soon anyway._" With that she was gone and I was left in a too quiet room.

**Two Hours Later**

Yup it was Two whole hours later before everyone stood in the meeting room to get orders on how this was all supposed to go down. Pein stood at the head of the table, glancing at the sleeping girl in the corner of the room before speaking up. "Alright, I'll need everyone but Hidan and Kisame to leave with their partners on their way there, since they decided to act like children and race through the hallways they'll needed to be treated by Konan before they leave. Itachi and Kakuzu will go together instead." He sighed once more before addressing the groups in turn. "As not to draw attention to ourselves you will take separate routes. Deidara and Sasori, your going to be taking the girl with you and you'll go around Kusagakure then head to the base. Zetsu and Tobi you two will be backpedaling to Tani to get some supplies before heading there. Itachi and Kakuzu, you two will loop around Suna. Myself and Konan will dealing with some business in Awe for a the next week before we join you, And _you_ two-" He looked the Immortal and Sushi. "-Will head _straight_ there, make no stops and if I hear of any screw ups we are going to need two new members. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Their leader gave them a look that I swear made Hidan piss himself.

They nodded and left the room once they were given the times they were to depart and dismissed. I spoke to Mary about the situation while we ghosted through the tunnels. "_This whole staying low thing is killing me!_" Mary said

"_You? At least you got to mess with Sasori for a bit. I am surrounded with all the people who would be so fun to screw with, especially since they don't know we're here, But No! I can't do shit to them!_" I told her exasperated.

"_Yeah, I know._" There was a pause before she starts giggling in her head. "_We have a week before the Fake God and Pretty Princess get to the new base._"

"_Oh I knew there was a reason I loved you!_" I hugged her and we started planning all the different things we could do without being too outrageous. It was at the moment we came into the kitchen that we heard the beginning of our first task.

"Hidan! Why in the HELL do you have a stripper pole!"

"For decoration Why the Fuck do you think!"

"Well I'm sure you put on quite a show."

"IT'S NOT FOR ME TO-!"

"I'm sure it's not but I just want to let you know that Denial is this first step in-"

"I'M NOT IN FUCKIN DENIAL EITHER YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF KNOCK OFF TUNA FUCKIN FISH!"

"Sempai? What's-"

"Go ask Danna"

"Okay! DANNA! TOBI HAS A QUESTION!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME DANNA!"

We rounded the corner and into the living room to see Hidan putting a poll into a scroll. As he was doing this he was arguing about even if it was for him at least he could dance. Kisame was arguing on the side that he wouldn't know because he never danced on a poll unlike a certain Silver haired, purpled eyed, air fucker. The air turned menacing in a minute after that. "How about a race bastard? We're going to be the last fucking ones to leave anyway, but we'll still be the first damn ones there so the last one to have their scroll of shit in the door has to dance like a slut on the poll during dinner." I didn't have to look or sense her to know Mary was grinning like a terrorist with a doomsday bomb.

"Your. On." Was what Sushi said. What he didn't know was that he just sealed his own fate, because there was no way what-so-ever that we were going to let Hidan on the pole. He'd enjoy it too much…plus I like my sight. So we were going to make sure that Sushi was going to lose because at least THAT would be somewhat entertaining.

"_You said that right sister!_" Mary said in my head.

"_Okay we have GOT to get this thing down! It was fine before, I blame Amanda._"

"_Yeah, it was fine before she done her 'Training'_" Mary agreed. "_I still say that she's need to be taken back by the white coats. HEY! Maybe if we put up a picture of her on a 'Found' sign her owner will come back to get her!_"

"_That's Brilliant!_"

"_Really?_"

"_No._"

"_Damn!_" I was about to give her a mental lecture about the proper way to treat people who are kind to you when I realized that Hidan and Sushi were leaving.

"_Damn It! Hurry up! I didn't realize they ran that fast!_" We ran after the two ahead of us as they ran like a pair of bats out of hell.

**Seventeen hours of non-stop running later**

Hidan was laughing that freaky laugh that had Mary rethinking about who was actually wanted by the White Coats in the doorway as Sushi finally made it thru the doorway. He was covered with dirt and twigs were stuck in his hair. He had cut and scrapes everywhere, he was missing a shoe and his Head Band had an extra scrape in it than before. I pulled out my phone to snap a ninja-quick picture of him for black mail while Hidan spoke.

"What the hell happened to you fucker? You look like you just ran from a psycho ex girlfriend who caught you having an orgy with her mom, best friend, brother and Aunt on her birthday." I blinked at him twice before looking over at sushi, the back to him.

"You're a sick bastard you know that!" Sushi said once he collected his thoughts…and breath. "Now let me in before they come back." Now it was Hidan's turn to look confused.

"Who?" He asked, not moving.

"The people who were tripping me, throwing things, kicking me, and hitting me with my own shoe!" I had to suppress giggles at his exasperated tone. "I don't know who it was but its like they were just out to get me." He looked truly freaked out.

"Why didn't you just _slaughter _them? Or did you know that you couldn't beat me and this is some weird excuse?" He asked with another laugh.

"No, I couldn't see anyone or feel chakra anywhere near me. All I could hear was an occasional laugh and…_giggle._" I elbowed Mary at that.

"Do you thinks its those others bitches? The ones Leader is all freaked out about?" Hidan asked.

"You mean Mary and the Kami chick?" Sushi asked. I smiled at that. Kami Chick, Hehe that's funny.

"Yeah, its fuckin' funny how easily they get under Leader's skin." At this point they were through the entrance and walking down the darkest tunnel I've ever seen…or not seen that is. I could hear the sounds of their Ninja footsteps walking across the hard rock surface underneath them. The tunnel was about Eight feet wide and stretched about a quarter mile before it reached a crevasse that was just big enough to squeeze Mary and myself through. We shuffled through about a dozen yards through the giant crack before we finally made it into a large cavern. The ceilings were high above us and was about the size of half a football field if space. With all the damage to the walls and floor it was obvious that this was where they used to Spar while they were here. So far this place was definitely better than the other one, Hidan and Sushi left presumably to pick their rooms as we explored the rest of the of the base.

Leading from the Sparring room was hallway type tunnel. It lead through to an obvious dinning room with the large table dead center in the room, if you looked past it you could see the kitchen two steps up through the door. But if you looked to the right there was a doorway that led to a long hallway that held twelve bedrooms, a bathroom and a creepy hallway that we decided to explore later on. The hall looped back to the Kitchen, ending with the bathroom the closest room to it. Once back in the Kitchen the only room left was the Living room which was just through the door by the fridge. It was a little over half the size of the Sparring room and was obviously the room they would all spend most of their time in.

By the time we had the whole place mapped out-except the spooky hallway and found Pein's office-through a door we past between the Sparring room and the Dinning room-It was almost time for dinner. We weren't going to eat with them of coarse, we had to keep our existence hidden for a while you know, but that didn't mean we were going to miss Sushi's show.

As we came into the Dinning room I almost let out a surprised squeak as I saw that everyone-Minus Sushi-was already back and sitting at the table waiting for food. "_I would have thought it would take a few of them till tomorrow at least._" I told Mary.

"_Yeah, like Zetsu, Tobi and Itachi and Kakuzu. They had to go all the way to Suna!_" She agreed. I looked around then froze when I noticed-or not noticed something would be better.

"_Where's Jo?_" I asked Mary, looking around frantic. I left the room quickly when she shrugged I ran around the whole hideout not finding a single purple hair. I came running back into the crowded room in full freak out mode when-Completely ignoring the irony that this is going on with S-Ranked ninja completely unaware-I realized Mary hadn't moved at all. I was about to mentally scold her before I realized Jo was curled up by where I knew her feet was.

"_Oh…_" I also realized that something was off, I turned around to see that Hidan was grinning like a mad man and Sushi was gone. "_Oh, Sushi's got a show to put on._" I hoped unto the counter that connects the Kitchen two the Dinning room and settled in for a good time. They all had plates of food in front of them, but I couldn't tell you what it was. Hidan probably cooked it.

A few minutes later we heard Sushi ask if he really had to and Hidan just cursed him. "Get your ass out here!" There was a grumble and a few minutes later he came out into the dinning room with his cloak held shut tight with his hands-Claws? Haha. He took a deep breath before going straight to the shiny pole in the center of the doorway, Probably Hidan's doing…wait. How did I Not notice that?

"Come on the damn food's getting cold!" Hidan yelled and you could hear Deidara laughing quietly as Sushi just flipped him off before beginning with his 'performance'. I personally thoughts it was kind of weird because there was no music, but it was pretty funny watching the others faces as Sushi got the idea to strip teased Itachi until he was in his boxers and rubbing his tush in Hidan's face. He had started of doing slow spins around the pole while calmly opening his cloak to reveal he had nothing on under it besides Purple boxers with yellow fishies on them. Then once he realized he could humiliate the others as well he did. Once he got away from Itachi he threw his cloak onto Hidan and was about to take off his underwear when Tobi stood up with Hidan and screamed.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! TOBI SAYS NO MORE! TOBI DIDN'T LIKE LAST TIME!" At this the whole room stopped what they were doing-More than just Deidara were trying to ignore everyone and eat-and looked at Sushi. Even Hidan forgot what he was going to say.

"What?" He asked. Putting his cloak back on that he snatched from Deidara. "I didn-" He started but he was interrupted by a certain immortal.

"YOU SICK FUCKER!"

"But, I didn't-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"I didn't do anyth-"

"That is pretty sick Kisame, And that's coming from the partner of him." Kakuzu pointed to Hidan as he spoke.

"But-"

"I'm going to bed." Itachi stood up and put his plate in the sink before heading to his room.

"Itachi, you believe me right?" Sushi followed the stoic Uchiha away and to his room. The whole time I was rolling on the counter trying not to laugh out loud. It was also at this time that Josie decided to wake up.

"Uhh, Oh my head hurts." She looked around for a minute. "Oh yeah! Where'd my Sexy Blonde go?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry I was listen to One Direction and I couldn't resist XDD<strong>

**Haha Okay, I'm not going to do my normal little deal down here because I want to Bring a certian Review I got to everyone's attention. It was a review from one GirlAnimePrincess. She left this Review:**

"Please keep writing this!  
>it is awesome!<br>but . . .  
>dont make lee go gay with austin<br>2.I dont really get amanda ... she weird  
>keep it down on the ... T - M rated stuff<br>but other then that this rocks!"

**I would have rather have done this through a PM but you have that disabled so I will just have to put this here where all can see.  
>I'm glad you like this story I really do and it warms my heart every time someone tells me so. They don't have to but they leave a nice little comment and tell me I'm doing a great job, which is what I aim for besides the obvious-I want to do this cause its fun part. But I really am frustrated and well, I was actually pissed when I saw that reveiw. If you don't like the story I can understand that. Don't read it anymore if parts make you mad. But DON'T tell me to change my story. Why shouldn't I make Lee go Gay for austin? My little brother was THRILLED when I told him that I was doing this for the story, He constantly talks about it and gives me ideas to use. Why would I change something like that? Espescially after I already hinted at it from the begining?<br>HALF OF MY CHARACTERS ARE WEIRD! I happen to like Amanda so deal with it.  
>And I'm sorry did you not see the rating I have set for the story? Oh well its Rated T. Get over it. Your lucky that I thought it would be a good Idea to put the Sex in one-shots outside of the story. I changed up the Scene with Kisame in it so it wasn't as drastic and M rated that way I could 'Keep it down' I almost feel bad by saying that I hope some of the readers are mad at you. <strong>

**In short. I am NOT changing anything about my story for one idividual. This is my story, if you don't like it, you can go read someone else's.**

**P.S. You shouldn't read anymore after this if your worried about T-M Rated stuff because it'll just get worse from here now that they're in the Akatsuki.**

**ALSO! I would like to give a shoutout to ALL of my reviewers! Thnks you guys! I love you all your words have warmed my heart and made me smile. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX **

**Hanna**

**MiladyYukie**

**Meatbun Attack **

**Bookielovesanimeeee **

**Deidara's Dragon **

**Tough chick **

**chibipandagurl **

**Mr. Gaara Sandman **

**Ixilon **

**SeaDevil **

**GirlAnimePrincess **

**Thanks Again! I love you all! 3 See you again next chapter where the mischief begins... Oh yeah, they poll is still open by the way. Need help guys!**


	11. AN and Background Information

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey just wanted to let you know I'm working hard on the next chapter, THIS STORY IS NOT ABABNDONED! My computer had crashed shortly after my last update and just as I got my new one my Beta left for some time...Now that she's back I also am back in business!**

**I'm happy people are still reading up on this and I can't wait for the REAL fun to start!**

**I also want to take this time to thank all of my reviewers, I really appreciate you guys and each one of your comments make my day. I'm truly thankful for your criticism and such because I honestly don't know if what I write is any good or not: But to hear that you love it, the characters, plot and humor...Its just great. I can't thank you enough guys. Even this early into it. 3**

**To solve any questions that I have been asked and any future questions, I DO plan on this story going on for a while-a LONG while. I wish for this story to be one of those that people are genuinely upset when it ends because you never thought it would, I want it to be one that I MYSELF will cry for days when it does.**

**I actually hadn't planned to tell you but I feel like I owe you all something for the long wait, so I am going to list some details that I haven't released about the Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>BACKGROUND INFORMATION!<strong>

**HANNA  
><strong>

**Hanna and Josie are real people who are twins in real life :D**

**Hanna is very intelligent when it comes to books, strategy and life altogether but when it come to split second judgment or actions she feels lost.**

**Hanna is a long distance fighter, she doesn't like to be up close and personal when she knows she'll have to kill someone because she doesn't want to remember anything about them if she can help it.**

**Hanna has never been with anyone before Kakashi.**

**Hanna and Josie had never been separated before Josie left for the Akatsuki with Emily and Mary.**

**Hanna and Austin will not be having a major part in the story but are major character no less and effect the plot line greatly!**

**Hanna's cat demon Athalia was the strongest of the cat demons, the protector, the fighter.**

**AUSTIN  
><strong>

**Austin is very book smart but is really bad in situations that come to common sense. Emily was usually there to help him with that and keep him out of trouble but with her in the Akatsuki now he is having a tough time coping without her.**

**Austin has problems with his temper when he feels like people are ignoring him or interrupts him when he's talking. (Everyone's hoping its just a phase he's going through, He thinks he's being ignored/overlooked by everyone.)**

**Austin is actually Bisexual along with Lee but he never found a girl to take is interest.**

**Austin prefers to always be in his "Kitty Form" Because he finds the ears and tail comforting.**

**Austin's cat demon Kato is the only known male cat demon in over 500 years (Besides Seki)**

* * *

><p><strong>MARY<br>**

**Mary is a pervert.**

**Mary has trouble holding her tongue and situations that could prove disastrous.**

**Mary is more of the Act First Think Later type of person. (Emily tries but mostly fails to keep her in check.**

**Mary tends to always have something to say, but s almost never appropriate for the situation.**

**Mary has an illness but no one is sure what exactly they are at the moment.**

**Mary should be kept away from children under the age of 25 for fear of mental scarring.**

**Mary hates Amanda for reasons unknown to anyone. (Amanda is awesome but its for the plot line Don't Hate)**

**Mary...is weird.**

**Mary is a virgin.**

**Mary enjoys pranking people with Emily.**

**Mary actually killed a man during the time skip because he grabbed her boobs. (She carved PEDO into his forehead afterwards)**

**Mary's cat demon Mercy is Atarah's beta.**

**JOSIE  
><strong>

**Josie is very child like. She tends to act more like a 5 year old than 15.**

**Josie while she is innocent in most ways she loves to fight.**

**Josie is a close range fghter.**

**Josie is the exact opposite of her twin.**

**Josie likes to nap.**

**Josie like Tobi but is a fan of Deidara.**

**Josie is the type of people that always puts a smile on your face because no matter whats going on in the world, she always looks for the good in it.**

**Josie once broke down into tears during the time skip for days, not communicating with either of the girls or anything, but once she stopped she had no idea what was going on or any recollection of what happened.**

**Josie's cat demon Cyra s very lazy and won't teach her anything because she sees it as a waste of time and effort. She thinks that "The girl does not have the strength to survive"**

**EMILY  
><strong>

**Emily is a sadistic bitch.**

**Emily loves pestering people and getting on their nerves because she knows they either can't or won't kill her.**

**Emily calls herself Kami because she knows it gets on Peins nerves.**

**Emily is my character.**

**Emily and Mary are best friends.**

**Emily is bipolar and it shows badly with her mood swings.**

**Emily often is heard blaming "W" for her mistakes.**

**Emily while on Earth wished to be a Jashinist, but when she came to the Naruto world and started calling herself Kami she realized she like saying she was god more than worshiping one.**

**Emily like spicy foods over sweets.**

**Emily enjoys terrorizing people more than she will willingly admit.**

**Emily misses her family and the girls' older sister Emily Ann back on Earth.**

**Emily is the oldest of the Kitty Clan and is the "Leader"**

**Emily's cat demon Atarah is the Queen of the Cat Demons and has a cub named Seki with the Nine Tailed Fox**

**AMANDA  
><strong>

**Amanda is very temperamental about her height.**

**Amanda is from Sweden.**

**Amanda was the first one to come to the Naruto world.**

**Amanda is best fiends with Sasuke.**

**Amanda like to look like a kitty much like Austin does.**

**Amanda likes to live in the woods by herself around Orochimaru's hideout.**

**Its Amanda's responsibility to teach the others of the Kitty clan exactly what the extent of their powers are.**

**Amanda likes to give people strange nicknames.**

**Amanda goes by the name Kioko to everyone but her clan in order to avoid getting unwanted attention. Though now that the Kitty Clan is well established and is known for their strangeness and sticking out like a sore thumb. Its habit that she hides.**

**Amanda's cat demon Akela is the youngest of them all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Look for the next chapter to be up by this time next week and I can't wait for you to Read it!<strong>


	12. Bored Teens  Sleeping Murders  Chaos

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**Chapter Ten: Bored Teens + Sleeping Murderers = Chaos**

**Emily: Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there! I know I've been awol for a bit but as I explained before My computer crashed right after I posted chapter 9 and my beta went on Holiday right when I got my new one. I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter is worth it.**

**Mary: It better be! Just cause I was gone doesn't mean you couldn't have updated without me! I checked online EVERY DAY to see if you posted anything. What did I see?**

**Emly: Nothing?**

**Mary: THAT'S RIGHT! N.O.T.H.I.N.G. Zip, Nadda. Zero progress. NOT A DAMNED THING**

**Emily: I GET IT!**

**Mary: Well...I just wanted to get my point across.**

**Emily: Well...You did.**

**Cameron: ANYWAY! Yeah, yeah so you haven't updated in a few MONTHS. This chapter is pretty hilarious so It makes up for it...for the most part.**

**Emily: UGH! I COULDN'T HELP IT!**

**All: We know.**

**Emily: Oh and before we go on I want to appologize ahead of time to Josie because...well..you'll know.**

**Josie: I'll know what?**

**Emily and Mary:...just read while we go and hide.**

**Tobi: Tobi would just like to say that Emily-Sama-**

**Pein: I AM GOD NOT HER!**

**Emily: LIER! Go on Tobi, It's alright.**

**Tobi: O.O …...does not own any of the Naruto characters or plot line except for Emily and the rest of the Kitty people!**

* * *

><p>"<em>How much longer do you think till they're up?" <em>Mary asked me.

"_I don't know, but I'm bored." _I responded.

"_Same here! I can't wait to get some actual fun started!" _Mary, Josie and myself have been in the living room lounging around bored for the past hour or so. Last night was the first night that we'd spent in the new hideout and it wasn't easy, yeah Jo just to sleep just dandy because _she _did have to worry about midnight creepers getting up with their ninja ways and blowing our cover.

So Mary and I had to take turns on ninja watch...not as fun as you would think. So when it was about an hour before sunrise we both decided to stay up since neither of us could sleep anyway. We then got Josie up as well to entertain us since we were bored. What? She got to sleep all night, we didn't!

As the morning stretched on we grew more and more frustrated with no one to amuse us since Josie decided to just sit there and stare into space. I personally think she fell asleep with her eyes open. _"Can we go on and do something already? Just something little before you know...I DIE OF BOREDOM?" _

I smiled up at Mary as she laid on her perch on top of an especially tall pair of cabinets. _"You know, I was just thinking the same thing."_

"_Oh really? Pray tell."_ I could hear the grin in her voice and her eyes starring intently on where I was sitting on the floor below.

"_Well I know we said we wouldn't be doing anything big in the beginning because it would draw too much attention and they would find out it was us before we need them to...But I think we could pull this off and get started with a bang." _I was grinning wildly now.

"_Won't they suspect something?" _Mary asked. Even though she was on the defense I could hear the excitement in her thoughts.

"_That's the best part, They won't." _I said completely sure.

"_How can you know? Emily-Sama if we're going to pull a giant prank this early in the game right after they've moved-because of us I might add-I think we'll be in some major hot water."_ I could tell she was still excited because I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't have everything figured out. And she was right.

"_My dear Mary, haven't I told you? We're not going to be pranking. Nope, we're going to be framing."_

* * *

><p>"<em>SHH! Gosh can you shut the door any louder?" <em>I asked Mary as we left Sushi's room with my sharpie in hand, trying desperately to hold in giggles.

Me and Mary have been pranking the Akatsuki members while they slept, So far we've gotten Kakazu, Tobi, Zetsu and now Sushi. All we have left to do is Deidara, Sasori and Itachi.

"_Okay before you run off to do whatever to the red head remember, He's not asleep, do not go overboard, don't do anything big, don't blow your cover and don't make any sounds what so ever. Okay?" _

"_Yes Mother."_ I rolled my eyes but pushed her down the hall while I opened the blondes door silently pulling out the scissors that someone had packed. When I got to the edge of Deidara's bed I quickly snipped a good sized lock off, tied it off and slipped it in my bag. I grinned as I left the scissors in plain sight. I always did hate his hair...too yellow, it hurts my eyes.

After I placed the scissors on the table by his head I left the room closing the door softly behind me. _"Hurry up Mary I'm almost done."_

"_Almost? DAMN! Okay Almost done, I would have been done by now if he wasn't so sensitive."_ I decided NOT to read into that one and pretend I didn't hear.

As I got to Itachi's room I quickly assessed the situation the way that Amanda showed me. I closed my eyes and let my masked chakra out and around me to find any hidden traps that would alert someone to my presence. I noticed immediately that there were plenty.

I sighed. I guess I'll just have to keep it out doors for now.

Grinning I pulled out my Sharpie and wrote on his door. _**Emotional, Hormonal Weasel. Property of Kisame.**_

I then backed up _"Okay time's up Mary, They'll be waking up soon." _I ran silently back down the hallway through the Kitchen and into the Living room stifling giggles the whole way.

"_Aw! I Was having fun!"_ Mary whined, but I could hardly acknowledge her complaint at the moment seeing as I was trying to stay upside right while I pictured the Akasuki's reaction when they woke.

A few moments later Mary came up to where I was leaning against the wall in the living room, I could tell she was questioning my sanity. _"What did you do?"_ I could hear the grin in her thoughts, she was definitely feeling accomplished. I wonder what she did...

"_I painted his nails green." _

"_With what?"_

"_My nail polish I keep in my bag." _

"_And how did you do that without the **S-Rank Ninja of the Akatsuki **knowing?"_

"_A Psychotic Bitch never reveals her tactics."_

"_...Maybe it would have been more merciful of me to let Sakura killed him."_

"_So your a merciful god oh Kami-sama?" _Mary asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

"_...Depends on the moment, I am Bipolar after all."_ I held that smirk on my face until I heard the start of a wonderful day...

"WHO MURDERED MY BABIES!" Kakazu yelled. _"He found his money." _I grinned thinking of how we shredded his paper money and covered his bed in the pieces. "WHO? I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Mary was shaking with silent laughter beside me at this point.

"Will you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Deidara yelled. _"Wait for it." _"AHHHH! EVIL SCISSORS! LEAVE MY HAIR ALOOOONE!"

"_Oh my gosh, tell me you didn't!" _

"_I didn't, Okay just a little piece but that's it. I left the scissors in there though." _

As I explained Deidara came running in and jumped on the couch glancing around wildly. After he seemed to deem the room safe of sharp objects the blonde reached up and started petting his hair. "It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone get a hold of you. No Deidei will protect you."

Cue Anime Sweatdrop.

"_Jo, you have some seriously bad taste in men."_ We both looked over to our sister, only to see her completely pasted out, curled up behind the couch. _"Sometimes I wonder if she's gonna turn out like Ino."_

"_You mean completely useless and has no point to the plot line except to occupy space and show that the main characters have friends/relations?" _Mary asked.

"_...Exactly."_

"_Same here."_

"DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BABIES!" Kakazu asked as he barged in: his arms full of the remains of his 'Children'. He glared hard at the blonde.

"No! Someone cut my beautiful hair-"

"For the love of all that art in the world can you shut the hell up?" Sasori said as he _graced_ the room with his presence.

"But, Danna! Someone cut my beautiful hair!" Deidara whined.

"I don't care if someone cut your head off. Just shut up, I was meditating." Sasori explained in that monotone voice that I knew-just _knew _I was going to hate for the rest of our stay here.

The sad part being, I don't plan on leaving.

"Umm, Danna?"

"Brat."

"Uh...I thought you hated green?" Deidara asked just noticing his partners newly painted nails.

"Yeah, I didn't even know we were allowed to paint our nails other colors." Kakazu added.

"I don't understa-" I watched carefully as the puppet master looked down at his nails in confusion...then in horror. "I-its green?" His wooden lids opened slightly wider for a moment before-"WHO DID THIS!"

"MY FISHIES ARE DEAD!" I heard Sushi yell from his room at the end of the hall. "I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO THEM!" I almost blew our cover when the blue giant stormed into the living room.

Deidara and Kakazu looked up as he barged in only to turn away and laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"H-h-how about y-you l-loo-look in the mirror-HAHAhaha, Oh that's perfect!" Deidara exclaimed.

With a humph he turned and left for a bathroom. In those few moments of silence Zetsu and Itachi came in to the Living room as well-_"Well this is getting interesting to say the least." _Mary nodded beside me, we had moved to our perch on the highest cabinets as to avoid being prematurely found by the group of murderers.

"What's going on in here? **Why the hell am I away so early?" **Zetsu asked as Sushi came running back in.

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" The blue fish yelled. Deidara and Kakazu we're regaining their ability to breathe while Sasori was freaking out over his finger nails and Itachi looked on in disgust.

"**That's not what your face says." **Zetsu said. It was true, on Sushi's forehead in big black letters was the word **PEDO**.

"That's beside that point!"

"Tobi is confused, why is everyone yelling? And why is Zetsu-san a pretty flower?" Tobi asked as he walked in with a newly dyed pink mask.

"What do you mean? **We are not a _pretty flower._" **Zetsu asked looking at the pink ninja confused. Everyone was snickering now seeing as Zetsu really was pretty with him being covered in flowers we painted on him.

"_We are soooo in trouble when he corners us later."_ I said to Mary, as I saw a look of understanding and anger cross both sides of Zetsu's face.

"_Yeah...but it'll be worth it."_ She shrugged while shaking with silent laughter.

"_Never said it wouldn't be."_ I agreed.

"So...anyone care to explain what's going on here in the first place?" Itachi asked, speaking for the first time.

"It would seem someone went on a pranking spree and got us all while we were sleeping...or meditating." Kakazu spoke.

"So it would seem...Who do you suppose? The girl?" Itachi asked.

"Doubtful, this one doesn't seem to be that...intelligent. That's probably why she got caught in the first place." Kakazu disagreed.

"Actually she didn't get caught at all, She jumped out at Tobi and myself. Then she asked to be taken to Leader." Deidara emended.

"So you actually brought a random girl into our base because she asked to be?" Sushi asked. "Wow, you really are blonde."

"Hey! She had the tattoo and she knew a bunch of stuff about us, I couldn't just let her leave!" He tried to explain.

"Either way, Your still blonde and you'll always be an idiot."

"But anyway, if the girl didn't do it who did?" White Zetsu asked. **"Who's the only one not here complaining about some shit or another?"**

"For an Immortal your partner sure does have a death wish." Sasori said, having recovered from green shock.

"That he does." The zombie ninja nodded.

"And being an immortal s really gonna come back and bite him in the ass pretty quick." Sushi added.

"That as well." Kakazu grinned.

"So will you tell us about them now?" Deidara asked. Last night after the sushi incident the rest of the remaining Akatsuki decided to question Josie without "Interrogating" her like Pein wants to do when he returns. They didn't get very far, but this time we've given her the go ahead and decided to have fun since-like I said...we're bored.

"Depends what do you want to know?" She asked this while she rubbed where her mustache would be if she had one.

Deidara smiled seeing the progress he'd made. "We'll start with the easy ones first. Okay?" She nodded.

"Why start with the easy ones? Just get to the hard shit! It's not like the bitch is going to answer you anyway." Hidan asked. Earlier in the morning when it was decided that Hidan was the culprit behind the prankage the nice murderers decided it would be very lovely to give the immortal a good morning to remember. Even more so after they found a black marker on his nightstand and paint under his bed.

They spent over an hour ignoring his please for them to listen, that he didn't do it. Torchering him for hours on end after he laughed because Tobi told him exactly what _he_ did. After everyone else left and Itachi came up and and had some...fun with Hidan in the world of Tsukuyomi.

The most enjoyable part by far though was when Hidan was on the floor afterwards, when no one was around. We decided to have some fun ourselves.

**_FLASHBACK  
><em>**

"Thoughts"

**_Mary's POV_**

"_Repeat this incident...and I promise you...I _will _find a way to kill you. I don't care how long it would take of my time. You will be dead by my hands, and your so called God won't be able to do a thing about it." Even I had shivers running down my back with the threat in his voice, and it wasn't even directed at me. _

_As the Uchiha walked right past me and his foot steps disappeared down the hall I saw Emily-sama give the signal. I nodded back and slammed the door shut, making Hidan jump from his spot on the floor. "Who? What the fuck?" He looked around but he wouldn't see anyone. _

_I grinned as I saw/sensed what Emily-sama was about to do. I went to stand by the bedside table as I watched everything play out. _

"How about some Kitty playtime sis?"_ I asked going into my Semi-Cat Demon form with my ears and tail. Boy do I love this form. _

"What an excellent idea." _I heard in my thoughts. I knew she did the same thing and smiled right before she blew out the overhead light. _

"_What the fuck? Itachi are you still messin with my head man?" Hidan asked still frightened from Itachi's other worldly experience. I uncloaked my ears and tail and watched Emily-sama do the same. _

"_Hello Hidan." I whispered quietly. He jerked his head around towards the sound of my voice in time to see my cat features before I blew out his bedside lamp. I grinned as I realized how scared he was. _

"_Uchiha this is not funny." He voice was shaky as he spoke. I walked forward on all fours-its easier and just comes more naturally when in the form-up to where he was standing, it being completely pitch black help immensely. _

"_Whats amatter? Cat got your tongue?" I heard Emily-sama ask from right behind him. I swished my tail around to run across his leg. _

"_EK! He jumped up and ran through-THROUGH the door not glancing back. "EVIL PUSSYS!" _

**_END FLASHBACK _  
><strong>

**_Normal POV_**

"What are your friends names that were with you?" Sushi asked.

"Mary and Kami-sama." Josie smiled as she said what we told her.

"Told you! She's not gonna give you fuckers a straight answer." Hidan said victoriously.

"Right...how many are there in your clan?" Sasori asked and Mary grinned. We were all currently in the Dinning room, all the Akatsuki and Josie were sitting at the table while Mary and I were on the counter separating this room from the Kitchen watching them all and feeding Josie answers to mess with their heads.

"21, well...now anyway. Most of our clan died sometime back from something called Irritable Bowel Syndrome."

"What the fuck is that!" Hidan asked confused.

"I'm not sure, Mary told me-" _"AHEM!" _"Once, Mary told me once but I don't remember what she said.

"Mary's the Green Bitch right?" Hidan asked.

"Okay. How about where they are?" Asked Kakazu and Sasori flinched from Hidan's words but made no other move as to acknowledge the Jashinist.

"Okay how much fucking longer are you idiots going to ignore me?" Hidan asked. I was silently giggling from my perch.

"Oh probably around Oro-"

"Oro?" Hidan asked now most likely think of Orochimaru's hideout.

"No! Uh...Oorrrrrroooooooooooal sex! Yeah! Mary's super perverted so she's probably around oral sex." I was stiffing giggles at what my sister said. Not because it was funny-which it was-but because it was true! Not at the moment but in general.

"Bitch's got my approval. Sounds worthy of sacrificing."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily and Mary: SORRY JOSIE!<strong>

**Josie: **Glares****

**Akatsuki: **Glares** **

**Hidan: I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Zetsu: THIS is the thanks we get for getting you into the base? **

**Akatsuki: YOUR THE ONE WHO LET THEM IN!**

**Zetsu: Ummm...No?**

**Pein: WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM INTO MY BASE! **

**Zetsu: Ummmm...**

**Pein: WAIT! You tricked them into thinking you were on they're side so you could keep them trapped inside the base until I got there and we could kill them in hopes of getting to eat their bodies when I get done killing them very slowly and painfully didn't you? **

**Akatsuki: O.O**

**Emily: N-**

**Zetsu: RIGHT!**

**Emily: O.O WHAAAAA!**

**Mary: Have no fear! My man will protect us! OH SASORI!**

**Sasori: GREEEEEEEEEN!**

**Emily: Be sure to Read and review guys! I love hearing what you got to say. **

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**P.S.S There is a new Poll up! Of the ORIGINAL 5 members-Emily, Mary, Hanna, Josie or Austin-Who is Your favorite? Pick your Pick! **


	13. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Chapter Eleven: Meetings, Birthdays and not so pleasant surprises. **

**We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?**

**HEY GUYS! How is everyone? I'm pretty comfortable and excited myself! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! WITNWSWN IS 1 YEAR OLD TODAY! YAY! **

**Emily, Mary, Hanna, Josie and Austin have been through a lot! So in these past months so here's a recap.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wewoka middle school was going on a cruise because the state of Oklahoma took pity on them and Hanna, Josie and Mary were all going. Austin wanted to go but couldn't because his mom wouldn't let him, Emily-unable to resist the idea of a cruise decided to trick her mom into letting her and her little brother go. The five of them then got together and with the help of a friend Kolby they were able to sneak Emily inboard the ship, A week into the trip however some idiot decided to put a bomb threat on the ship which caused Emily's cover to be blown and all the students to be put into rafts and into the ocean for protocol. This led to the five of them plus a certain principle being separated from the others and after five days drowning.<strong>

**Emil woke up and after finding the others found that they all have changed drastically and have no clue where they were. Soon they found Kakashi and Gai's teams and after some Injury, Pervertedness, Randomness and Guidance they all Rode into the sunset towards Konoha. On the way there Kakashi and Gai were clued into what was going on and the Five were informed of what Exactly was in their heads. After arriving Tsunade was found to be the woman who helped with Atarah's cub Sekhemib, who was kidnapped by Orochimaru and set up the search for him. We haven't heard any news since. **

**Not long after the five were given temporary homes there, three of them decided that Konoha wasn't for them. Plus their "Anime Crushes" weren't there...they were in the Akatsuki. Emily, Mary and Josie began to plan on how they were going to go about leaving while Hanna and Austin were going to stay. Hanna had Kakashi and Austin while he hated not being in close quarters with his sister couldn't leave his friends...or Lee. It was during this time that they also kill their former Principle because he was going to tell after hearing about their plans to betray the village and join criminals.**

**They decided that they would need people besides Hanna and Austin on their side after they left, and that could be of use so Neji, Shikamaru and Asuma were told of EVERYTHING. So with their help they decided to get their plan into action. Using their new techniques Emily and Mary left unnoticed with Gai's team and saved Sasori from dying because he was Mary's "Man" and that lead to Emily rethinking her plan, (Not that that was hinted at much) That plan became solified when Seven months later they saved Hidan and Kakuzu as well. They left thinking that Asuma was dead and almost Everyone believed the three Akatsuki members were dead. **

**It was at this time that Amanda/Kioko entered the story**

**After a few days it's discovered that Hanna is not only pregnant with Kakashi's baby BUT she was also kidnapped by Orochimaru while chasing after Amanda when she left. It has yet to be known what has happened to her and neither Emily nor the other two know about this.**

**Three months later Zetsu was hot on the the girls' trail and finds them in a house kumogakure along with someone he was supposed to kill. After getting him clued into the plan he decided that it would be interesting to have them around and convinced Pein to change hideouts so that they would all be together and away from Ame. Zetsu lead them to their old hide out and from there they used the fact that Josie has never been scene by the Akatsuki to get inside but not killed. After this they followed Hidan and Kisame into the new hideout, once in they decided to have some "Fun" while waiting for Pein to come the next week. **

**Well that's it for the recap but I would like to let you know that while I was going over the previous chapters just now I added up the time skips and everything, Come to find out...not only is it this stories first birthday but they've have also been in the Naruto World for a year now also! WOW! I did NOT intend for this! HAHA!**

**Now normally I would have a bunch of characters up here with me but not now, now I will take this time to apologize for the inconsistencies in the update times. As some of you know I am juggling a couple stories right now and also I am trying to cope with some life issues. Apparently I'm moving sometime in the near future and I'm having a hard time coping with this. Austin didn't take it too well, you can imagine how close we are because our characters ARE us. We are real people and I can't see me without Cameron and Mary, Josie cried today as well when I told her and I feel like we are living through the Actual separation that Emily, Mary and Josie felt when they left Hanna and Austin. **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how I'm going to do this...But I will. This story is my baby, I don't EVER plan on ending this, I know one day it will come to a close here but for now I see no end. <strong>

_**I will be updating tomorrow as will not be able to finish this chapter in time but here is a sneak peak! **_

**Now, I do not own Naruto and ON WITH THE ADVENTURE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"One Hundred and Fifty-Seven!" I heard Lee yell ahead of me.

"I'll beat you before Two Hundred!" I yelled back. I had suggested to Lee earlier when we were at his apartment to get in extra training, So we decided to run around the village a couple times. With Lee being his cutely adorably competitive self that couple soon turned into fifty and that turned into a hundred. We had almost been finished when Gai found us and challenged us to ANOTHER hundred. He was currently ahead of us by half a lap.

"That's the spirit! Now lets make it more of a challenge! Whoever wins has to take the bill on our date later!" My boyfriend grinned back at me and I blushed.

"D-date?" I stuttered. We had just recently got together, but we haven't had our first date yet. Neither one of us had had the nerve to ask the other, but in the end it was Lee.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me and Lee had just got done training with Gai-Sensei a moment ago and were walking away from the training ground. We were both breathing really hard and I was dreading the walk bask to Kakashi's._

_As if echoing my thought's Lee turned to me. "Austin-Kun?" He asked. I turned to face the slightly taller boy beside me. _

"_Yes?" I asked smiling, I was tired but somehow he always managed to put a smile on my face. Well it's not really a 'Somehow' seeing as I know exactly why but I would never admit it. I was falling hard for him but he could never feel the same about me. My lips turned down slightly at the thought._

_I wonder how he took it for he seemed to change his mind on what he was going to say and asked me something else. "Would you like to stay the night with me at my house?" I perked up immediately thinking that maybe he did like me, was this an invitation to-"I mean my house it closer than Kakashi's-Sensei's and you look exhausted." Oh, he only cared about my welfare like any fellow comrade and teammate. Curse Emily-Sama and her perverted ways! _

"_S-sure. That'd be great Lee-Kun. Thanks." He smiled back widely._

"_Anytime!" Haha If only..._

_Once we got back we practically fell through the door and onto the floor. I laughed as Lee fell on top of me in our rush to get in, Lee looked around confused for a moment before laughing as well. I turned my head a little so I could say something and it seems that Lee had the same idea because all of a sudden his face was a lot closer than before. We both stopped laughing when we saw this. _

_I think my heart stopped. His eyes grew for a surprised moment and I thought he was going to push me away in disgust before he smiled slightly. "Your eyes are so blue..." My eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke, so pale and thin yet I knew they would be strong like he is. I unintentionally wet my lips when I saw his eyes fell to them. My breath caught, and I felt him move closer...and then we kissed. _

_My eyes fell closed as his lips moved against mine and for a moment I forgot the world. I forgot that I wasn't from this world. I forgot that we weren't supposed to be together. I also forgot we didn't close the door. _

"_THE YOUTHFUL SPRING HAS SPRUNG!" _

_We jumped apart at the sound of our sensei. "G-gai-Sensei!" _

"_I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE! I KNEW YOU WOULD PLUCK UP THE CORAGE TO TELL YOU LOVE OF YOUR HEART!" _

"_GAI-SENSEI!"_

"_Oh, How I can't wait to be in your wedding! Your love shines so bright my smile is jealous!" _

"_Gai-Sensei! I haven't told him!"_

"_Told me what?" I asked confused. _

"_...That I think I love you." As he said this his eyes almost seem a dark amber instead of the black I'm so used to dreaming of._

"_I think I love you too..." And this time, I kissed him._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S YOUR SNEAK PEAK! ...I know it's not much of one, BUT YOU GOT SOME YOUTHFUL FLUFFINESS! <strong>


End file.
